


Crimson Ink

by Blackkitten23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a ‘mix up’ at the ministry, while all of the Malfoy’s items are being searched for dark magic, Tom Riddle’s diary falls into the hands of Arabella Figg and she unknowing dumps it in Harry’s possession during babysitting. What would Voldemort’s youngest soul fragment think of Harry’s abusive relatives? – Harem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rats in the Works

**I don’t own Harry Potter and I don’t make a profit off of my stories**

**Warnings – evil and manipulative Dumbledore/McGonagall/most Weasleys bashing, good Pettigrew, sexual content, Mpreg, abuse, language, violence, gore**

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Harry x uke de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius bolted down the from his study when he heard a scream “Narcissa what’s wrong- …” his eyes narrowed as a slew of bumbling Aurors suddenly exploded into his home “what the hell are you doing?!” the Malfoy family head demanded as the Aurors began ransacking the mansion.

“we are here on official business Mr. Malfoy” the Auror leading this troop smirked “SEARCH EVERYWHERE! TAKE EVERYTHING THAT HAS ANY MAGIC AND WE’LL SEE WHAT’S DARK MAGIC LATER” he ordered his men before casting Lucius a smug smirk. The Malfoy didn’t show it, but he was worried and so was his wife. After all they did possess some dark items. Most weren’t important and can be explained away except for one … a diary Tom gave him years before the man started truly going insane and became the Dark Lord everyone knows of today …

A child’s cry was heard and the boom of an Auror going flying across the room …

“DRACO!” Lucius and Narcissa bolted up the stairs where they saw their house elf Dobby standing between their six year old son and the Aurors … the Aurors who looked scared of the elf glaring at them.

Narcissa scooped up Draco “come here honey, everything will be fine shhhh it’s ok” she said soothingly trying to cease her son’s crying.

“what’s the meaning of this?” the lead auror growled as he saw one of his men out cold on the ground.

“the problem with breaking into someone’s home without warning, official business for the Ministry or not, is that there is no time to call off the house elves. Dobby was well with in his rights with defending my son” Lucius smirked at the pissed off look on the lead Auror’s face “now do you have any need for us?”

“no” the head Auror snarled.

“then we’ll be in the gazebo outside. Try not to destroy everything. Dobby would you have some snacks sent over there?” said Lucius as he guided his family down the stairs.

“of course master Malfoy” Dobby said cheerily before shooting the Aurors a harsh glare making them all flinch except for the one out cold on the ground. The elf straightened his classy dark red and black uniform and pretended to brush away some fake dust before vanishing.

Lucius frowned as they passed the group of Aurors removing books, but his mood brightened a little when he saw one Auror removing his mother’s portrait (at least some good came of this … I hope they won’t return her) he tapped Narcissa’s shoulder drawing her attention and she grinned thinking the same thoughts as her husband.

“mommy why are they taking my toys?” whimpered Draco when he saw a box filled with his toys float by as they went outside.

Narcissa scowled “because they’re idiots honey. Don’t worry they will be bringing them all back and more”

Both Narcissa and Lucius were deeply offended by that action. Do these people really think they would keep dark items in range of a child? Disgusting! Once they were in the gazebo Draco was set down to watch the three family owls who settled nearby because of the very rude Aurors crashing around the family owl roost.

“this isn’t good” Lucius grumbled before using his wand to cast a silencing charm around himself and Narcissa “they found Tom’s diary” he sighed as he saw Aurors ransacking his study “they won’t know right away, but once they take a close look they will”

“damn … this wouldn’t be happening if Tom had just stuck to his original plans of trying to separate muggles from the wizarding world and create a place for muggle-born and abused magical children can go instead of becoming … him” both of them were loyal to Tom Riddle, but something happened. Something that turned Tom into Voldemort “if only we did something … what should we do?”

Lucius sighed “we can’t get Severus involved right away because of that manipulative old fool Dumbledore who would love to get something of Tom’s and mount a crusade … Peter might be able to help”

“are you sure? Peter is staying hidden … well mostly, since Sirius tried to kill him for thinking he was Lily and James Potter’s secret keeper remember, he was revealed to be a Death Eater and is trying to find Tom since we know he isn’t dead … we still haven’t found out who the real secret keeper was. I’m just glad Sirius is locked up” Narcissa smirked.

“yes,, but he was locked up because people thought he was the secret keeper. If he thought Peter was then he wasn’t so he’ll be freed one day … not that I’ll remind anyone that he has yet to have a trial” Lucius smirked, as far as he was concerned it served Sirius right. The fool has managed to get away with years of crap without a single punishment and now he has his do … you got to love karma “we have to try at least. Peter might be able to help” he dropped the silencing charm.

After transfiguring a flower petal into a small piece of paper he quickly wrote a note with his wand. Dobby popped in with a tray of tea, sandwiches and a few cookies for Draco. As Draco munched Narcissa kept an eye on the Aurors. Once she signaled that it was safe Lucius gestured to one of the owls perched in the tree. The black owl fluttered over and landed on the banister.

“take this to Peter” Lucius whispered urgently as he gave the note to the owl who took the note securely in its beak and flew off …

XXXXXXXXXX

In a strange house called the Burrow you could see a fluffy brown rat perched on the china cabinet trying to hide from the several red haired brats running around …

(these brats are nuts! Why did I pick this place again? … right Arthur has a job at the Ministry) the rat glared as a red haired boy named Ron tried to throw cereal at his little sister (I should’ve picked a place with better behaved kids) the rat leapt down onto Ron’s head and whipped the boy’s hand with his tail making the brat drop the cereal with a whine (where the hell did Molly go? I shouldn’t be raising her brats) Peter thought irritated that the mother was gone.

Peter was about to scurry up to the twins, Fred and George, and pop the paint bombs they were going to use in a prank when he saw a black owl land in tree in the middle of the field. It was Lucius Maloy’s owl! You never forget the owl who sent you a howler for going to infiltrate Azkaban without a solid plan and nearly got kissed by a Dementor … he ended up freeing all the Death Eaters loyal to Tom’s original plans though so it worked … Severus, Narcissa and Lucius were still pissed that he took such a huge risk though.

Ignoring the poorly hidden paint bombs the rat scurried outside, through the long grass and up the tree. The owl practically rolled its large eyes at the rodent and offered the note to the rat. In a obviously human way the rat stood up on its back paws and took the note. Peter’s eyes widened as he unfolded the note and read in it …

‘ _Peter, we need help. The Ministry ambushed us with a raid. They have Tom’s diary - Lucius_ ’

(oh bloody hell) the rat twitched. That diary was brimming with dark magic and though it probably wasn’t harmful it would get Lucius and Narcissa thrown in Azkaban for sure especially when they find out its Voldemort’s. He had to get the diary …

Good thing Arthur Weasley comes home for lunch …

Peter, whose rat form was named Scabbers by the red headed kids, bounded back to the Burrow just in time to see Arthur Weasley floo into the home …

“Daddy!” the kids swarmed the smiling father.

“hi! I missed you too! Where your mom?” Arthur asked as he hugged each kid.

Molly came into the room and smiled “it’s about time you got home honey, these ruffians are driving me nuts” she never noticed the family _pet_ _rat_ flip her its middle claw before snatching a bit of food and hiding in Arthur’s briefcase. After eating he zipped the case completely closed with him inside.

An hour later Peter felt the briefcase move …

Right after the floo roared to life Peter nudged the zipper enough so he could see out (good thing Ministry workers put protection charms on their briefcases otherwise I would’ve been caught by those Animagus detection charms all over this place … now where are- found it!)

The rat’s sharp eyes zeroed in on one of many boxes that were being floated into a room. The box had a stuff animated dragon flapping its wings … it was a toy he got Draco when he was born. Without further thought he squeezed out of the case and slipped under the nearest desk without being seen. As quickly as he could without being seen he moved under each desk and raced into the room where his friend’s things were going.

(this is why I never float things long distances. You just never know who will poke around he stuff if you’re not watching it) Peter thought amusedly as he jumped around each box looking for the diary. A squeak of victory came from the rat as he spotted the book in question.

Unfortunately it wouldn’t be easy move in his current form so like usual he took a risk … he shifted quickly into his human form and yanked the diary out of the box. Technically the form he was in now, a pudgy rat like man, was not his real form. Peter has spent so much time in his rat form over the years that it takes a full hour to fully change back resulting in a rat like appearance for during the hour, but there was no time for that complete change. He threw the book so it skidded out of the room and under the closest desk just missing the feet of the person working there.

In mid leap he shifted back into a rat and ran towards the book almost getting stepped on by the bumbling Aurors walking into the very room he was just in. Once he was out of sight with the book he paused to catch his breath and wondered what to do next. As he was thinking he spotted a woman he knew was a squib and got an idea.

With a bit of wandless magic he cast a ‘not notice me’ charm on the book …

XXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Figg huffed as she walked through the Ministry halls “damn Albus and his plots. It’s not fair to have me watch him with the Dursleys. Not with all that accidental magic. Where is that old fool? He’s upping my pay” she adjusted her shoulder bag and continued looking for the headmaster, but stopped and screamed when a brown rat dashed in front of her “RAT!”

Chaos exploded throughout the room. Ms. Figg’s bag hit the floor and no one noticed the rat flick its tail sending a black book into the squib’s purse before darting back under the desks to avoid the surprising number of stunning spells sent his way by pretty much every witch and wizard working there.

After several minutes of unsuccessfully catching the rat everything calmed down. The rat was gone, probably scared away, so no one cared. Ms. Figg picked up her slightly heavier bag and went back to searching for Dumbledore.

“Albus! Thank heavens I found you” Ms. Figg exclaimed as she ran over to the old wizard.

“Arabella it’s good to see you- … are you ok? You look a little pale” Albus said with false concern as he walked with the squib. He mentally scowled at the woman who trapped him here of all places. This was the absolute worst place to discuss his project or to be more precise the treatment of the one Harry Potter. It would only get worse if Severus Snape walked in and overheard.

The squib nodded “yes, yes I’m fine. There was a commotion downstairs. Now about that … project, of yours that I’m helping to watch … well his accidental magic is getting too strong. He managed to Apparate. If I’m going to be watching him then I want my pay raised”

“very well. 5500 galleons more a month sound good?” Dumbledore smiled kindly as the squib nodded “excellent, now why don’t we keep this subject restricted to owls from now on, ok?”

“yes of course, now I have to babysit. Good day Albus” Ms. Figg smirked slightly feeling a bit smug that she got what she wanted and leaving she never noticed the rat dashing into an elevator under the safety of someone’s robes in order to find Arthur Weasley and get back into his briefcase …

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius saw his black owl return right as they were trying to go to bed after the raid. He took the note in its beak and read it …

‘ _Diary lost. Safe. Peter_ ’

“thank Merlin, that’s one huge problem out of the way” Lucius sighed in relief, he will look for the book later after this mess is cleared up. For nor he was going to try to get some sleep and hope no one got their hands on the diary …

XXXXXXXXXX

Flooing straight back to her home took no time at all even though the rush of green and black flames startled her cats. After checking herself in the mirror and removing some soot on her cheek Ms. Figg opened the door to head down the road. It was a lovely evening for a stroll. The breeze warm and the stars were just starting to appear in the sky.

After crossing the street she headed up to the fourth house on Privet Drive and knocked. A large man opened the door “perfect timing Ms. Figg. The boy is doing some baking and cleaning. We’ll be back tomorrow” he said as he stepped aside to let her in.

“no worries Vernon. You, Petunia and Dudley have fun. I got _this_ covered” she shot the small skinny glasses wearing six year old a glare.

The squib waved goodbye to the family of three and sat down in front of the television completely ignoring the boy struggling to get the hot cake pans out of the stove. She only looked away when the boy yelped in pain as he burned his finger …

“be quiet over there! I’m watching” she snapped.

“sorry Ms. Figg” the boy, who was far too small for his age, whimpered and went back to what he was doing. Dudley wanted to see the fireworks show in the next town over so of course he got to go, but not the dark haired boy handling hot cakes. The small skinny boy with glasses was forced to stay behind and make a cake for Dudley that will be ready when they return.

The three circular cakes were cool so the boy popped out some chocolate frosting and began layering and frosting the cakes. A sudden yelp from Ms. Figg made him jump in shock and squeeze too much frosting onto the cake. He glanced over at her wondering what happened and noticed she spilled everything in her purse, while watching a scary movie.

“brat, come here and get my lip balm!” she ordered and pointed to the TV stand. He abandoned the frosting for the moment and went over to look under the stand. The tube of moisturizing goodness for the lips rolled all the way back so he had to climb around to grab it. Upon returning the lip balm he noticed a black book lying on the ground that wasn’t there before … he should know, he finished cleaning before being told to start baking.

“Ms. Figg is this book yours too?” he asked softly.

She didn’t even look his way “don’t be stupid, I didn’t bring a book. Now go away or I’ll tell your uncle you were slacking”

The boy paled at the thought of what Vernon might do to him and quickly went back to the kitchen. It was clear he couldn’t frost a cake with the book in his hand so he decided to open the cupboard and tuck it under the small cot before returning to the mess of frosting on the cake. While he was fixing the cake Ms. Figg decide to head upstairs and go to sleep, but she flicked the lights out on him. The boy could hear the woman snicker and knew she did it deliberately. He waited until he knew she was asleep and carefully fumbled in the dark to turn the lights back on.

It took a while, but he finally got the lights on, the cake cleaned up and decorated. He went to get a step stool and used it to wedge the in the frig to keep the door open he carefully slid the cake off the table and walked up the step stool. Once he was high enough he slid it onto the shelf. When he hopped off the stool he moved it and shut the frig.

Everything was cleaned, the cake was ready and he was tired. The young boy slipped into the cupboard, set his glasses on the floor and curled up on the cot. The boy found that he couldn’t sleep and pulled out a little blue battery powered lantern. His aunt Petunia thought it was broken and told him to throw it away, but he got it to work again so he hid it under his cot.

Normally on nights like this he would color with the broken crayons or pencils he’s allowed to keep, but he had no paper so he decided to check out the book he found. The mistreated child pulled out the black book and looked at it …

“it looks old” he muttered quietly as he look at the worn and cracking black. With that in mind the boy very carefully opened the cover and glanced at the faded inscription in the corner of the first page “T. M. Riddle … who’s that?” the boy pondered curiously and flipped through the book only to find nothing else written in it. Since he was supposed to practice his numbers and letters for school he decided to use it. So he started writing …

~ Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff

The boy continued through the rest of the alphabet and wrote some words and math problems he remembered before stopping to think about what else he should write. However in that brief break everything he wrote was disappearing before his eyes and he watched in shock as words in an elegant handwriting appeared …

~ _Are you working on your school work little one?_

The child gasped in shock and nearly dropped the book. he just sat there staring at the living book for several seconds. Not really sure of what else to do he wrote back …

~ Yes. Who are you? How are you talking?

Just like before his words faded away and other words appeared …

~ _My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and I’m sort of in the book. What’s your name little one? How old are you?_

~ I’m Harry Potter. I am six. How did you get in a book?

_~ I liked books so much that I wanted to live in one._

Harry giggled at the strange answer …

~ That’s silly

~ _Yes I guess it is. Would you like help with your homework?_

~ Yes Please!

Over the next couple hours Harry and Tom played little games to help improve on his spelling, handwriting and math. Until Tom asked what time it was and told Harry to go to bed. For the first time in years Harry slept peacefully feeling like he made a friend …


	2. Cake with Blood

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Harry x uke de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

Over the next couple hours Harry and Tom played little games to help improve on his spelling, handwriting and math. Until Tom asked what time it was and told Harry to go to bed. For the first time in years Harry slept peacefully feeling like he made a friend …

XXXXXXXXXX

*bang*bang* Harry jolted up from his bed as he heard someone bash the door to the cupboard …

“ _wake up you lazy brat and make my breakfast_ ” Ms. Figg snapped through the door.

Harry hopped up feeling very cheery compared to the usual “yes Ms. Figg” he said obediently as he tucked Tom’s journal far under the bed and out of sight. He came out of the cupboard and went to the kitchen.

Ms. Figg paid no attention to him as he set things up to cook “bacon, two eggs scrambled, French toast and a fruit smoothie” she ordered without taking her eyes off the TV.

The young boy didn’t even answer. He just started filling the order … he pulled out a step stool and grabbed the ingredients needed out of he frig … making sure to check that the cake was safe first. It wouldn’t be the first time Ms. Figg did something to get him in trouble like take a bite out of a cake before he could serve it. By using his baggy threadbare shirt as a basket he managed to carry everything to the counter and begin preparing them.

As he set the strips of bacon in a frying pan to sizzle he cracked two eggs into another pan and hopped off the stool to grab a whisk. He flipped the bacon as he set he whisked eggs aside to cook a little then started the toast. The batter was easy to whip up and he soaked the pieces of bread in it …

The crispy bacon was slid onto a plate and next to the eggs before he set up the French toast. As the toast sizzled he chopped up some fruit and put them in the blender. He made the mistake of running the blender when someone as watching a show before and was punished severely for it. It was the memory of his raw bloody back covered in lashes from his uncle’s belt that kept him from pressing the button until a commercial came on he let the blender do its job.

With the smoothie completed he flipped the three pieces of toast and hopped off the stool. It took a moment of searching the pantry, but the boy finally pulled out a fold up table. After placing the portable table he put the smoothie and silverware on it and hopped back on the stool to get the plate of eggs and bacon. Once the plate joined the drink he put the perfectly cooked French toast pieces on top of each other and dusted with powered sugar on a separate plate …

Ms. Figg hated it when sweet foods touched the non sweet foods so he had to separate them and even give her fresh silverware too. Harry grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and took them over to Ms. Figg. He set them on the table and waited for any other instructions …

“boy, strawberries and whip cream today. Hurry up” Ms. Figg huffed as Harry scurried off and brought back a can of whip cream and extra strawberries he cut when making the smoothie. The strawberries were placed next to the French toast. Then harry aimed the cream and sprayed the cream onto the plate watching for Ms. Figg to signal him to stop before returning the whip cream to the frig. He came back to wait for anything else. The child’s tummy twisted painfully in hunger, but he said nothing. Just waited to take the plates when his sitter was done …

The squib gobbled down her eggs and bacon as she watched the TV “soon the baby will be born … wonder who the father is?” she mumbled as she watched her favorite drama she set to record the night before.

Harry took the empty plate and silverware and went to the kitchen. He quickly returned with fresh silverware. It was painful to watch the squib drizzle maple syrup on the French toast and dip each piece she cut away into the whip cream so he focused on anything else. Green eyes soon landed on the cupboard …

Tom was a really nice person and he couldn’t wait to talk to him again. Problem was that he used up the last of his broken pencils. If he wanted more he’d have to take one and that could be dangerous. The best chance he had was to wait for Ms. Figg to stop eating and as he takes the plates away he can snatch a pencil.

“Vernon should be here soon” the squib mumbled as she finished her food. Harry took the plate and silverware first then returned to take the maple syrup and fold up table. Everything was put away so Harry carefully slipped his hand in a drawer and took the least noticeable pencil and put in his baggy pocket as he started washing the dishes.

“We’re Back!” came Petunia’s shrill voice. Dudley ran into the room knocking Harry’s stool making him fall just as his aunt came in “get up you lazy waste of space. Finish cleaning and go to your room” she scowled making Harry jump off the ground and go back to cleaning as Vernon lumbered in.

Ms. Figg smirked at the boy cleaning the dishes before turning to Petunia and Vernon “I hope you had a good time”

Vernon smiled “it was wonderful! Thank you for putting up with the freak”

“no problem at all, someone has to keep him in line. Bye Dudley!” Ms. Figg left through the front door.

“bye Ms. Figg!” once the old squib was gone the fat boy smirked “where’s my cake freak?”

Petunia gasped as if she forgot “that’s right! Go get my Dudders his cake and bring out that ice cream”

Harry washed his hands quickly and ran to the frig with the step stool and carefully pulled the cake out. No one moved to help him. They just sat at the table and watching hoping he’d trip, but he didn’t and left to get the ice cream. The cake looked delectable! Perfectly iced frosting and decorated with M&Ms on the sides and colored sprinkles on top perfectly arranged to look like a firework exploding.

“what kind of cake?” Petunia asked as she looked at the cake with a hint of jealousy. She was never able to get her cakes to look so good. Of course she isn’t baking under the threat of intense pain and starvation.

“Brownie cake Aunt Petunia” Harry answered as he set the ice cream container on the table with three plates and forks balanced on top. Brownie cake was always a safe bet since both Dudley and Vernon loved it.

The plates were past out and Harry carefully gave each person a slice paired with a scoop of Fudge Swirl ice cream. As usual the skinny child was forced to watch from the sidelines. He also wasn’t allowed to sit on any furniture except the rickety stool he uses to reach everything he needs to complete his chores. Vernon let him use hoping it’d break and Harry would be hurt, but for some reason the rusty thing has yet to break.

Once the meal was done Dudley ran off to play his video games and Petunia pulled Vernon aside “honey … don’t you think that cake looked a little _too_ good” she whispered.

“yes actually” Vernon’s beady eyes narrowed in on the boy washing more dishes “I’ll handle it my Pet. Get me a belt” she left and returned with a belt. Vernon dragged the petrified boy upstairs. Petunia turned up the volume of the TV so Dudley couldn’t hear the screams of her nephew as he was being beaten.

“serves you right freak” she muttered smugly …

XXXXXXXXXX

(I swear Tom when I find you I’m going to punch you for causing such a mess) Peter huffed in his rat form making his fur puff out a little from his spot on the table. He shifted through the documents that were in Arthur’s bag before he slipped them out. Thankfully for Peter’s need for information Arthur was given a shift in the accidental magic branch of the Ministry. Technically it was to get more money to feed their gluttonous offspring, but Peter didn’t care.

The division is apparently also responsible for strange events that were possibly magic related. Peter’s eyes landed on a document that seemed a little odd to him. The incident was about a set of small possessions that made people and animals act weird in Albania.

Albania … Peter’s eyes widened and a smirk formed on the rats lips (I got you now! Wait until Sev hears this … now if only I could find Harry Potter) the Death Eaters were worried about the boy. Those who were loyal to the real not crazy Tom who went around calling himself Voldemort that is …

In fact many would’ve suspected Dumbledore was the dark wizard and that Tom didn’t do anything besides help, but by the time the prophecy came about Tom’s mind has long since begun to slip. When one Severus Snape reported what he overheard in the mistaken sense of trust in the old Tom and Voldemort attacked.

(poor Sev regrets doing that so much. Now it’s time for Scabbers to go. Hell, rats only live for two to tree years so I’m pushing it by being here for over four. They know something is weird soon … I’ll take this information too) Peter skimmed through the report on several accidental magic accounts to see if any would lead to Harry Potter. Lucius has a pensieve he could use so that will save him time.

Just as he was about to go Molly Weasley came into the room and waited at the fireplace. Peter hopped down to a chair, curled up and stayed out of sight while wondering what she was waiting for. Arthur didn’t come home for another three hours. Suddenly the floo came to life …

Dumbledore himself stepped through “Molly so good to see you”

“and you to Albus” a certain rat cringed and slipped under the couch as Molly held Ablus a bit to closely for friends. He wondered what Molly was doing throughout the days when she wasn’t around the kids. Now Peter knows and is trying to erase the mental image …

“now the reason I wanted to talk to you here instead of using our portkey system is because I was- … are these documents?” Albus asked curiously as he spotted the papers Peter was reading.

Molly rolled her eyes as she made some tea “Arthur must’ve left them behind. So Albus, you were saying?”

“ah yes. You know Harry Potter will, of course, be attending Hogwarts in a few years and being that he lives with his muggle aunt and uncle he won’t know much about the magical world” Peter froze in horror at what he just heard. Severus has told him all about Lily’s sister and her beast of a husband. If Harry is with them … oh no, they had to find him fast “since your Ronald is the same age I was hoping you would convince him to guide young Harry and be friends with him”

“oh of course!” she exclaimed “Percy can help too and … no, the twins might not be the best influence. Anyway there will be compensation right?”

Albus chuckled “yes, for both you and Ron … and if you permit Ginny too”

“Ginny? Why Ginny?” Molly said, in a way that implied that she understood what Albus was thinking and that she liked the implied idea.

“it’s as you suspect Molly my dear. Harry will need friends to guide him on the right path and eventually a wife. Your daughter will be the next Lady Potter” Albus watched the smile spread cross Molly’s lips and already knew the response.

Peter bared his rat teeth at the disgusting duo as they went to talk to the kids who were playing in the living room (I have to get out of here) he zipped out the door, but felt magic wrap around him and freezing him in place (what the hell?) he couldn’t move even a finger. Just as he was about to pulse his magic to break the spell on him he smelled Molly walk up behind him and he was hit with something hard.

Molly held the frying pan in one hand as she lifted the stunned and bleeding rat up by its tail “I never liked rats, but I can’t say no to my kids. However if this place is going to be good for Harry then all disgusting pests must go” she walked outside and threw the rat into the tall grass near some hawks. With a flick of her wand the frying pan went to the sink to wash itself off.

A 10 year old Percy ran up to Molly as she sat down with Albus “mommy where’s Scabbers?”

“oh honey, I’m afraid I have some bad news. Now we know Scabbers was a very old rat” Molly said with a hint of smugness in her eyes …

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius looked outside as he felt someone cross their updated wards and saw someone limping towards the house “Peter?. … oh Merlin, Dobby!”

“yes Master Malfoy?” Dobby asked cheerily.

“get Flippy and Flopsy to get guest bedroom on the ground floor ready. Then get Severus, tell him it’s a medical emergency” Lucius yelled as he raced downstairs for the second time in two days.

Narcissa came into the room she saw her husband zip by “Lucius what’s wrong-” her jaw dropped as the front door was thrown open revealing a bloody Peter “Peter what happened to you?!” she ran over to help Lucius support Peter as they went over to the guest bedroom where the two newest house elves were waiting.

Peter groaned as he sat down on the bed “I hate that Weasley woman”

“I take it she is the one responsible for your condition” Severus said as he quickly entered the room with a bag of potions in hand.

“yep” he winced as Severus removed his shirt and began looking at a serious gash on his shoulder “I’ve been living as their pet rat, but apparently she thought rats were not respectable. She froze me with a spell and hit me hard with a frying pan. The crazy witch tossed my stunned body into a hawk’s nest. It was stunned rat vs angry hungry hawk. I couldn’t shift back until the dazed feeling from the frying pan went away” hissed the temporarily rat like man.

Severus sneered “I never liked her. How did you put up with those brats?”

“put up with them?” Peter chuckled slightly before flinching in pain “I was left to raise them!”

Narcissa frowned as she put her hands on her hips “what do you mean? What was she doing that was so important that she would leave her kids with only their pet rat? … not that you aren’t wonderful with Draco” she added sheepishly as Severus gave Peter a few potions.

“I know exactly _who_ she was doing and it’s not her husband-ow owow!” Peter winced when his body suddenly shifted. His beer belly flattened into lean muscle, his teeth straightened perfectly and his skin cleared up revealing a rather handsome man … covered in injuries that is “I hate it when that happens”

The potion master rolled his eyes “if you didn’t spend most of your life as a rat you wouldn’t have that transition stage”

Peter smirked “if certain people stayed out of trouble I wouldn’t need to slither around as a rat-” everyone paused as Peter heard something “Draco is coming, he probably shouldn’t see me like this” Narcissa leapt up just in time and left closing the door behind her with the house elves at her side.

“ _mommy, what’s going on?_ ” the three adult men heard the child say from the other side of the door.

“ _nothing important sweety. Why don’t we go play and Flipsy and Flopsy can make some snacks?_ ” the mother suggested.

“ _ok mommy … will I get my toys back? I miss Uncle Peter’s dragon and Uncle Sev’s potion set. I was almost too_ ” the men could almost hear the child pout and heard Narcissa reassure him before walking away.

Severus scowled “you said the raid was bad enough to get two more elves, but Draco’s toys too? Did the fools really think you’d endanger a child?” he asked while healing the last of the open wounds and changing to placing salves on the scrapes and bruises covering Peter’s arms and legs.

“apparently, but with Peter’s fast acting we don’t have the diary to worry about” Lucius sent the animagus a grateful look “I’ll work on suing them later, were you able to find any information before getting so rudely evicted from your current living arrangement?”

Peter flexed his hand after Severus pulled away indicating he was done healing “yes actually. Our Tom is hiding in Albania. I believe he has been possessing animals incidences of which were reported, but marked as unimportant. I’m sure it’s him signaling for us … and I’m going to need your pensieve Lusius”

“sure. Thankfully the idiot Aurors didn’t find the cellar room, but why do you need it?” asked the Malfoy family head.

“well … Sev you’re going to want to sit down” Peter sighed. Severus’s eyes narrowed as he sat down. There were only a few times Peter told him to sit and it always turns out to be necessary “I found a long list of accidental magic incidences and after finding everything I was about to leave anyway when Dumbledore came into the Burrow … he was setting up a plan to make the Weasley kids ‘guide’ Harry to his side even paying for a future wife- don’t start Sev” Peter warned already sensing his friend’s anger rising “there’s more, much more … Dumbledore made it clear that Harry wasn’t just being raised by random muggles … Harry is under Petunia’s care”

All the color drained from Severus’s face and even Lucius paled too before racing to get the pensieve and a map now understanding Peter’s plan …

Severus began pacing the room as his panic rose “Peter … this isn’t good at all! Harry could be hurt! He can’t be with that woman! She’ll torture him, kill him! … fuck!” Severus was grabbed by Peter before his rant could continue and slowly calmed down.

“I know … we’ll find him. I looked over every address he must be there somewhere. We will get him” Peter said calmly despite being worried himself. They all heard the Petunia stories, none were pretty especially the ones after she met Vernon who nearly killed Lily once before …

Lucius ran in with an object that looked like a stone bowl “I’m going to set this up in the dining room if you can manage Peter”

Peter nodded and with Severus’s help limped to the dining room. The animagus spy pulled a silver ribbon out of his temple with the use of his wand and let it float down into the stone pensieve. Once Lucius spread the map out the men looked in the memory and began marking all the places where Harry may be …

XXXXXXXXXX

“get in there and stay in there you freak!” snapped Vernon as he threw Harry into the cupboard so hard that the small boy slammed painfully into the other side. The sound of a padlock clicking into place made the boy whimper … he knew he was going to be in there for a while, but he might be let out to make dinner in a few hours.

One good thing was that he managed to hide the pencil … although …

Harry bit his lip in pain as he pulled the pencil out of his pocket only to see a bit of blood coating the tip. During the beating the sharp point stabbed his leg, but he didn’t mind since he could talk with his new friend. He carefully pulled out the book so as not to worsen the injuries especially the bloody lashes crisscrossing his back under his oversized shirt and found comfortable position to write …

~ Hi Tom

The injured child pouted sadly as he saw his blood smear onto Tom’s book as he wrote. He didn’t want to mess up Tom’s book and he wiped the tip of the pencil to remove the excess blood …

~ _Hello Harry. Are you ok?_ _Your writing seems messier than before._

Harry bit his bloody lip nervously, he didn’t like lying, but Tom would think was a freak too …

~ I tripped. Can I ask you something?

~ _of course little one._

~ Where do babies come from?

The comment Ms. Figg made before made him curious and he hoped Tom would explain, but as his words disappeared he was sure he felt the diary shake and for a split second turn slightly pink …

~ _That is something you should ask your mommy and daddy._

A sad look crossed Harry’s face as he scribbled down his answer …

~ My parents died. My aunt and uncle don’t like talking about it or for me to ask them things.

~ _They don’t like you to ask questions?_

After a moment Tom wrote again …

~ _Alright Harry, I’ll tell you, but then I get to ask you a question and you must answer honestly, ok?_

~ Ok.

~ _Good. Now you are very young so I can’t tell you everything. When a man and woman come together in a special dance the man puts a little of himself in the woman. If everything goes right the tiny piece of the man mixes with the woman’s piece and a baby grows inside the new mommy’s belly._

Harry tilted his head as he pondered the explanation …

~ Like a cake in an oven?

~ _Exactly! Except this cake would take nine months to bake._

The boy’s eye widened “Dudley could never wait that long for a cake”

~ Can men have babies?

~ _Where I come from yes, but it’s not something you should tell people. It isn’t believed in some places. People might think you’re weird._

~ Tom were you a teacher before going to live in a book?

~ _No, but I wanted to be._

~ You would be a great teacher!

Yet again Harry saw the diary turn ever so slightly pink. Harry leaned closer to see and strained the gash on his head making fresh blood trickle over the dried blood and drip onto the book …

~ _Harry are you bleeding? I thought something was weird before. You were writing in your blood! Why are you hurt Harry? You said you would answer honestly._

Before Harry thought his answer through he wrote back …

~ My uncle said I was doing freaky things again so he punished me.

Harry immediately tried to erase his answer, but the words disappeared …

~ _Freaky things? Like what?_

Harry started to tear up, he was positive Tom would hate him now, but he should answer right? Before little Harry could start to panic or cry a new set of words appeared …

~ _Harry, I live in a book. Nothing you say can freak me out. Please talk to me so I can help._

Little Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes. Tom had a point. The poor little boy remembered the people next door or at school and no one said they would help him before. He decided to trust Tom …

~ One time I got sad and my uncle’s hair stood on end before turning green. I got mad and a vase went flying across the room. One other time my cousin was chasing me and I felt really weird and ended up on the roof of my school on the other side of town. My aunt and uncle say I’m a freak and they have to beat it out of me, but I didn’t do anything freaky when making the cake honest!

~ _It’s ok Harry, I believe you. What do you know about magic?_


	3. From the Pages He Will Rise

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Harry x uke de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

~ _It’s ok Harry, I believe you. What do you know about magic?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry blinked as he read Tom’s odd question trying to ignore the smells from the lunch being prepared …

~ Magic? My aunt and uncle say it’s not real.

~ _I’m not surprised, but magic is very real little one. You are able to speak to me like this thanks to magic. Those who can control magic are wizards and witches. I am a wizard and so are you Harry._

It made sense to the young child. He often heard his aunt and uncle muttering about how they had to beat it out of him or that the freak was using it again. They were talking about magic …

~ Why do they lie and hurt me if magic is real?

~ _Magic is normal and in everything, but most people can’t control it. Those who can’t sometimes feel angry that they can’t or fear those who can control magic thinking witches and wizards will hurt them with magic._

The little boy tilted his head back and forth trying to understand what Tom was saying. Harry remembered kids at school fighting because someone got a toy and they wanted the toy. That’s like what Tom mentioned, but not exactly. It still helped him understand the concepts. Harry blinked as another message appeared …

~ _Harry, can you put me under your aunt and uncle’s pillows?_

~ I can, but not until I’m let out of my room. They thought I used magic on the cake so I was punished and locked in the cupboard.

~ _They lock you in a cupboard._

~ it’s my room. I don’t kn

*click* Harry jumped as someone started unlocking his cupboard and he dropped the pencil, which rolled out of view leaving his sentence unfinished …

XXXXXXXXXX

“dear Merlin … where the bloody hell do we start?” Lucius groaned. He saw Narcissa point towards Draco’s room and he went to say goodnight to his son.

Severus frowned as he looked at the map sprinkled with dozens of tags marking incidents of accidental magic “Petunia will like anything completely boring and normal. Any ideas Peter?” the potions master raised an eyebrow as he received no answer from the normally chatty spy “Peter?” again he got only silence and looked at Peter who was glaring at the map.

Peter suddenly stood up startling his friends as Lucius came back in the room. He drew a circle with his wand in a large void that had no tags at all “a perfect circle … what are the chances? Very little, but this should be impossible because I over heard someone talking about a breakout of pixies in this area when I was in the Ministry”

Narcissa tapped her chin in thought “I heard about that too … pixies have plenty of magic so there should be a record here even if it was explained away, but there isn’t, why?”

“wards” everyone turned to Lucius who looked down at the map “a set of strong wards can hide accidental magic or blips of magic. Harry is in the center of this circle”

‘the center is still a big area” said Severus who was eager to get started.

Lucius nodded “yes, and it looks like Privet Drive is the main road”

“we should check it out” said Peter as he stood up ready to get going, but was promptly forced back down in his seat by a certain potion master.

Severus shook his head “you can barely walk Peter. It would be better if we went”

“Severus is right. I’ll floo call Bellatrix and have her come with us so could you stay here with Draco?” asked Narcissa

“alright … guess I have no choice … damn birds” Peter sulked, he hated sitting still.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her stubborn friend as Lucius and Severus went to Severus’s home to restock on anything they will need for healing. She activated the floo and kneeled over the fire for the for of her sister to appear in the embers “hello Bells”

“ _Cissa! It has been too long! How is everything?”_ Bellatrix asked.

“good, Draco was a bit freaked out about that raid, but he’s doing much better” said Narcissa happily.

Bellatrix’s face in the embers scowled “ _oh I wish I was there. I would’ve skinned those Aurors_ ”

The blonde rolled her eyes “well it’s a good thing you weren’t. Peter didn’t go through so much to break you all out and get you to a safe house just so you’d get thrown back in Azkaban” Narcissa heard Peter huff as he listened in “anyway I called you for a reason. We have a lead on Tom who may be in Albania and Harry is hopefully found too, but we need help finding him before too much time passes … he’s with his Aunt Petunia”

“ _you mean the magic hating muggle Sevvy spoke about. The one who’s boyfriend nearly killed him and Lily?_ ” the ember face glared as Narcissa nodded sadly. The Lady Malfoy backed away and a moment later a rush of green flames revealed a beautiful pale woman in elegant black robes with wild black hair “lets get Harry. I told Barty and the brothers to check Albania, hey Peter … you look like crap”

Peter flinched as he shrugged his shoulders ”I hate birds”

“huh?” Bellatrix blinked at the odd comment.

Narcissa chuckled “it’s a long story. It can wait”  
“Lulu! Sevvy!” Bellatrix smirked as the two wizards flooed into the room.

Severus cringed at his nickname “so good to see you … don’t call me that”

“love you too Sevvy!” Bellatrix pulled the potion master into a bear hug “and how’s my sister in-law?” Bellatrix grinned evilly as she let Severus go and dragged Lucius into a bone breaking hug.

“for the last time it’s _brother_ in-law! Brother!” Lucius glared at Peter who was snickering at his predicament.

The raven haired witch rolled her eyes “you may be arranged in an arranged marriage with my sister and some how managed to pop out a kid, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are more of a sister to me, got it Lulu?” the Malfoy family head sighed in defeat “excellent! Now where’s little Harry?”

Peter pointed at the map “Privet Drive”

XXXXXXXXXX

“mommy! I want to go to the park” Dudley whined as he tugged Petunia’s skirt as she read her book.

Petunia sighed “alright honey” she placed her book down and was about to get up whe Vernon came.

“now now Dudley, your mother deserves some time to relax. I’ll take you” aid the large man. Dudley cheered and waited near the door.

“why thank you honey” Petunia kissed Vernon’s cheek ”I’ll make it up to you” she whispered and winked suggestively making Vernon turn even redder than his normal complexion before eagerly taking the already impatient boy to the park. Petunia smiled and settled back down with her book, but pouted … she couldn’t relax with some chores still needing to be finished.

Her eyes landed on the cupboard … the freak needs to earn his keep so he can do them. With an arrogant smirk she took the key to the cupboard’s padlock and walked over to the cupboard where her nephew was unknowingly conversing with a powerful wizard hidden in a book …

*click* the padlock clicked as it unlatched and she opened the door and grabbed her nephew roughly not caring about his fresh bloody wounds. It didn’t bother her at all that his hair was caked in dried blood or that his shirt was sticking to his back because of the blood oozing from he deep gashes across his back or even that her rough treatment reopened a few of those injuries …

The sound of something hitting the ground caught her attention though it sounded a little like a book hitting the floor, but that shouldn’t be possible. She hated that they were forced to take the freak to primary school so there is no way she’d let the boy learn in this home … freaks should stay stupid. An ugly scowl formed on her lips as she examined the small cupboard not aware of the book being right at her feet …

Harry looked on in horror. When he was yanked from the cupboard he dropped Tom’s book on the ground. It was right there laying upside down fully open … his aunt’s red heels were grazing the old pages. When she finds it Tom’s book will be destroyed. He watched in a terrified silence as his aunt looked around. Finally his aunt stood up straight and slammed the cupboard door shut crushing the book in the door.

The young wizard bit back a scream as his aunt reopened the door to slam it shut again. Harry just thought his aunt was being mean, but in reality she was unable to see the book and was wondering why the door wouldn’t close correctly. He only saw her slamming the door over and over again hurting his friend, but he had to stay quiet. If he freaked out over a normal looking book she might discover that it isn’t and Tom is done for … and most likely him too …

Petunia huffed as the door still refused to close right and glared at her nephew “chores freak. Laundry, dishes and fix the door” she ordered and her glare darkened as she met the boy’s confused green eyes “NOW” she gave a smug smirk as the boy scurried off to do the number of dishes that were from lunch.

Green eyes cautiously watched as Petunia settled back down with her book and continued reading. Little Harry was so confused! Why didn’t she take Tom’s book? Not that he wasn’t immensely relieved, but it didn’t make sense. Any time he’s holding a book for primary school she takes it so he can’t learn, but she left the book right on the ground in plain sight! It’s almost like … she couldn’t see Tom’s book …

A soft smile spread across Harry’s lips as he quickly scrubbed the dishes. That must be it! She couldn’t see it! Tom is a wizard so why should his book be defenseless?! Maybe he used magic to protect himself! It made Harry relieved to know he didn’t need to worry about Tom’s book being found.

Once the dishes were cleaned and put away he went into the cupboard. As he pretended to fiddle with the door he moved lower and carefully gathered Tom’s book into his arms and swiftly grabbed the pencil from under the rickety cot. Harry frowned, he didn’t want to look like he was carrying something or even be caught with the pencil. He hid in the cupboard and cracked open Tom’s book where he saw a message from Tom …

~ _Harry?! Harry, what happened? Please answer!_

The message was frantic and made Harry hurry up so he could answer back. The child placed the pencil in between the pages like a bookmark and set the book on the floor. With great care he nudged the magical book with his toe out of he cupboard and shut the door. He kept gently nudging the book while trying to move fast and look as normal as possible.

Even though it was only a few feet to the safety of the laundry room his heart was racing and he mentally apologized every time his toe hit Tom’s book. He only stopped to pick up his shabby looking stool and placed the book on it to carry everything the rest of the way. Finally after what seemed like forever he was in the laundry room. Harry quickly picked up the book, which surprisingly was completely undamaged despite his aunt’s beating, and stood on the stool so he could set the book on the dryer. The book was opened and he grabbed the pencil to write a message to his friend …

~ I’m fine Tom. My aunt gave me chores to do. Are you ok? I thought my aunt was going to hurt your book when she crushed it in the door, but I think she can’t see you.

~ _Thank Merlin you’re ok! I was worried when you didn’t complete your sentence. Don’t worry abut my book it’s basically indestructible._

Harry pouted, who’s Merlin and what does the big word mean?

~ what does indestructible mean? Who is Merlin?

~ _Merlin is a famous wizard and indestructible means it will take a lot more than your aunt and uncle to hurt my book._

The young wizard’s eyes widened in astonishment “that’s really strong! Uncle is big” he clapped his hands over his mouth and carefully peeked outside. A few seconds of silence passed and harry exhaled in relief when it became clear that Petunia didn’t hear him. when he went back to the book another message appeared …

~ _Harry I’m going to try something, but I need you to put me near your aunt and uncle’s bed like I mentioned before that. Can you do that without getting hurt?_

~ Yes

A few deep calming breaths and the boy removed the clean items from the dryer. With a set of six small piles of clean items Harry set Tom’s book on top and picked it all up with the stool. Petunia always uses the laundry basket, but he is far too small to haul a full basket up and down stairs so he takes them in small batches. The first bath was Petunia’s towels.

It was simple to slip into the master bedroom and go in the master bathroom. He put the stool down and picked up the clean towels to place them on the shelf. Before jumping off the stool he took Tom’s book and tiptoed up to his aunt and uncle’s bed. It was quick … he lifted the pillow on the right side where his uncle sleeps and slid the book as far as he could. With a quick examination to make sure he didn’t disturb anything else he ran back to get his trusty step stool and finish the laundry.

Each time he passed the room where the wizard in the book Harry felt the urge to take his friend back and keep him away from his relatives, but Tom did tell him to put him there. What was Tom planning to do? He didn’t know, but it had to be some sort of magic, right? Is he going to try to get out of the book? If so how and why? Does he want to chat with his relatives?

They won’t like that … He shook the thoughts from his head and grabbed the last pile of clothes to put away. It was Dudley’s shirts so he went to his cousin’s room. If Tom’s book was strong that must mean Tom is so he won’t worry … or at least he’ll try not to. With the step stool in place he began putting the shirts on the hangers. Everything was almost done, but by shear bad luck the very last shirt snagged a small toy on the shelf and it fell …

At the exact moment Petunia walked in …

“YOU WORTHLESS FREAK! HOW DARE YOU SHOW SUCH DISRESPECT AFTER EVERYTHING WE DO FOR YOU!” Harry never had a chance to speak before he was smacked across the face so hard that that he flew off the stool. Not a single second was giving for his senses to recover before he was grabbed by his messy and dragged him painfully all the way down to his cupboard “you can forget about food for this” she snarled as she threw him into the cupboard and slammed the door shut.

An uncaring glance at the hand she grabbed the boy’s hair with revealed blood. Her harsh treatment ripped open the injuries on his head, but she didn’t even bat an eyelash at the sight of the crimson fluid. With a heartless shrug she rinsed her hand off and went up to her son’s bedroom.

Laying on the floor was a perfectly intact toy. There was no damage at all, but that wasn’t why she threw a fit. The freak needed to learn who’s better. She set the toy back in its proper place and bent down to pick up the stool, but …

The old dented rickety stool …

The very stool that the Dursleys pulled from a dump to let Harry use hoping he’d fall when it would break or get cot by the rusty spots …

The very stool that despite its clearly twisted jagged frame never once wobbled, cut or showed any signs of breaking when the child used it …

Completely fell apart the second her hand grazed the mental and pricked her thumb …

Petunia looked at the several bits of metal as if it was proof that all her bitter and twisted beliefs were true. She snarled and threw it all out in the trash filled with a new determination to make the life of the child in her cupboard hell. As she walked back to her house after disposing of the trash she glanced at the raised flower garden.

Only a few months earlier they had the freak dig a ditch under it before building the simple brick stand for the flowers and it was still there …

The six foot deep ditch was completely hidden …

They quite literally had Harry unknowingly dig his own grave and though she thrived on tormenting him she was tired of putting up with the freak and she didn’t intend to for much longer …

After her husband and son returned they play games in the back yard not caring about the starving injured child in their cupboard. Hours passed, a delicious dinner was made and they enjoyed it loudly knowing Harry could hear and smell everything …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus sneered as he, Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix appeared via apparition at the edge of the wards in the night “we aren’t even close to Privet Drive”

“unfortunately we can’t apparate through these wards” Lucius scowled as he examined the magic runes “once we’re in we can, but I need to see if we’ll be injured or an alarm is set”

“yeah, no one can catch us before. Be quick about it” muttered Bellatrix and hey waited for Lucius to decipher the runes …

XXXXXXXXXX

“well how is my big strong man?” Petunia purred as she and her husband turned off the lights and climbed into bed intent on some intimacy, but the second their heads hit their pillows pain shot through their bodies …

Neither of them could move …

It was like their strength was being ripped from their bodies …

To add to their horror and confusion a person began to slowly appear standing at the foot of they bed. He was a young man, perhaps 15, with dark hair and dark eyes wearing what Petunia recognized as a Hogwarts uniform, but was green unlike her sister’s red uniform … and those eyes promised pain …


	4. Musical Bookmark

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – seme Harry x uke de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

To add to their horror and confusion a person began to slowly appear standing at the foot of they bed. He was a young man, perhaps 15, with dark hair and dark eyes wearing what Petunia recognized as a Hogwarts uniform, but was green unlike her sister’s red uniform … and those eyes promised pain …

XXXXXXXXXX

“hmmm … not much strength, but it’s enough” the intense dark eyes glared menacingly at the helpless muggles as he slowly approached the head of the bed. With elegant and graceful motion he leaned closer to look the muggles over and clearly took a sadistic joy in seeing the terror in their eyes increase ten fold as he reached for their heads “oh good, you realize what I am. Don’t worry though, I only want my book” he pulled back revealing … nothing?

The muggle aunt and uncle watched as the magical person examined the air in his hand. A moment later the wizard chuckled and a book appeared in his hand. How long was that book there? Why didn’t they see it? Their thoughts were broken as the wizard’s deceptively angelic voice reached their ears …

“a ‘notice me not’ spell. This could be what Harry meant when he said people couldn’t see my book. I must thank whoever cast it, but now …” he looked down at the terrified muggles “don’t worry … I have no intention of staying long” he turned and was about to leave letting the muggles relax a little, but then he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at them “of course what condition I leave you both in will solely depend on the condition of the child in the cupboard” he smirked as they paled several shades and left the room.

This house was dull, boring and cookie cutter like. As the wizard strolled down the hall covered with pictures of the family of three he passed a child’s room. A very plump child was sleeping on the bed and the young wizard frowned. He wasn’t a completely cruel man, but something should be done there. He continued down the stairs to the kitchen and broke into a run once he spotted the cupboard under the stairs. A little magic made the padlock pop right off and he threw the door open, but went too fast ffor he made the child in the darkness squeak in fear.

“Harry? Harry it’s ok … it’s me, Tom” Tom said softly as a small figure in the dark space move.

“Tom, you got out of your book” Tom had to bite his tongue to keep from gasping as a blood soaked boy in filthy clothes too big for him and a bruise on his cheek. The boy had the most lovely green eyes, but they were sunken in from starvation.

Tom gently picked the boy up ignoring the flinch “oh Harry, what did these fools do to you?” he froze suddenly as a warm feeling spread throughout his body making a tingling sensation. Tom was stunned at feeling and he could feel Harry cuddle closer to him meaning he felt it too. The formerly book bound wizard held the child close as he reveled in the warmth. Suddenly Tom’s eyes widened as he realized what this was …

An Aura Song! He heard that a wizard’s magic reacts like it’s singing when it finds its soul mate. He was holding his future intended! It was a happy moment for the wizard, but he was more concerned about getting Harry help and the chances of the two muggles trapped upstairs living through the night dropped like a stone. A healer may come first, but the muggles won’t be going aware anytime soon so he will take his time. Maybe let them starve a little so they understand what they did to Harry.

“ok Harry … lets see where you’re hurt first before we leave” Tom said softly as he reluctantly set the by on the table. He carefully pulled the filthy shirt off and winced as he realized it was stuck to some of the open wounds on the boy’s back. The child in front of Tom was a skeleton covered in sores, bruises and gashes “dear Merlin” he gently examined each gash on the boy’s back. Some were recent, some were not, but some were inflamed and hot to the touch meaning a possible infection. As much as he wanted to torture the muggles he had to get Harry help before any infections spread or have the boy in pain for any longer than necessary.

Three gashes looked infected and the child needed food badly so Tom sighed as he cleaned some of the blood out of Harry’s hair “I’m going to take you to a healer to you all better, but first … who did this?” Tom asked as he ran his fingers over the child’s bruised cheek.

“Aunt Petunia … Tom do you see my glasses? My uncle took them before going to bed” Harry asked softly as he squinted to see.

A frown marred the wizard’s face as he looked in the cupboard and saw a mangled mess of something that was once a pair of glasses. Normally he could fix it easily with magic, but until Harry was safe he wanted to conserve his magic “I’m sorry Harry, but I’m not strong enough now to fix them. Can you hold out for a while? I know a healer can make it so you won’t need them to see” Tom smiled as the green eyes lit up in fascination and change a chair into a warm coat. He put the coat on Harry and they were about to go when the wizard’s finger brushed a scar on Harry’s forehead and felt something disturbing “that can’t be … why would I make more than one horcrux? I’m supposed to be the only one”

Harry blinked curiously “horcrux? What’s that?”

“it’s … a long story little one, but I’m taking the horcrux out of your scar. It won’t hurt” Harry nodded to give permission and saw a green ball of light come out of his scar and Tom swallowed it! Tom felt the bond between him and Harry grow, which should be a good thing, but before he could enjoy the feeling he was hit with memories in the second horcrux.

“Tom … are you ok?” Harry reached up, ignoring his pain, to brush a tear off Tom’s cheek.

“yes I’m fine … lets leave” Tom said forcing himself to smile (what have I done?)

XXXXXXXXXX

“got it” Lucius said and a small hole in the wards opened allowing Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix and Narcissa to get through undetected. Once inside they apparated to Privet Drive.

Severus sneered at the boring neighborhood “Peter nailed this one … this place has Petunia all over it”

“wonderful! Now where is our Harry? Lulu your with me we’ll take this side of the street” said Bellatrix cheerily as she dragged Lucius to one side of the street and began using their wands to scan for any magical signatures. Severus and Narcissa started scanning the homes on the other, but weren’t finding anything yet.

Narcissa felt was starting to worry. There’s a chance that Harry wasn’t here, but there is also a chance that they were too late “Severus … how vicious was Petunia?”

“don’t think like that until after we scan every house” the potion master refused to even consider that the boy may be dead until after he scans every house in these wards. Something moving in the dark down the road caught his eye “Narcissa” he whispered catching the Lady Malfoy’s attention and she looked at the shape the potion master was looking at.

It was a person coming out of a house. That person seemed to be carrying something and just by chance Severus pointed his wand at the person. The scan revealed the magical signature of two people and one was a child. Narcissa quickly ran to get Bellatrix and Lucius as Severus ran towards the figure. With one flick of a wand the potion master sent a rush of flames towards the person. The flames twisted and circled around the unknown wizard trapping them and lighting up the entire street. Lucius, Bellatrix and Narcissa raced to his side and pointed their wands at the person who stood calmly with their back to them. A whimper from a child could be heard in the person’s arms.

“Sev, Luc, Bells, Cissa … I’m surprised to see you all here” the wizard trapped in the circle of fire said shocking the wizards. Very few wizards used those nicknames. A flash of pain in Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus’s death marks made those three fall to their knees as the person turned to face them.

Narcissa’s eyes widened as she saw wizard’s face “T-Tom?” the former dark lord looked a lot younger and seemed sane, but there was no doubt on who it was. The others recovered as the pain ended and looked up to see none other than little Harry Potter watching them fearfully from Tom’s arms.

“what are you doing with Harry?” Severus glared as he felt fear for the child’s safety increase ten fold. The last time Voldemort was near Harry he tried to kill the child.

Tom chuckled half heartedly “calm down Severus, I have no intention of repeating my stupidity. I won’t hurt my intended”

“intended?” Lucius gasped as his jaw dropped. Would the dark lord lie about something like that? He and his companions were skeptical, but had no time to discuss it as someone was headed towards them.

An old woman emerged from the dark gave them a look of horror “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?”

Harry squeaked fearfully “Ms. Figg!”

Bellatrix saw the fear in the boy’s eyes and reacted on instinct. She sent a spell at the woman stunning her instantly and Ms. Figg hit the ground out cold with her hands in her purse “what was she going for?” she said as she took the purse and saw a chap stick, little wallet with muggle notes, a bag with galleons and a set of keys “these keys are also a portkey”

“we’ll give it to Peter to look at. He could find out where it goes” said Severus as he banished the flames and leveled the dark lord with a wary look “we can’t apparate out of the wards so you will need to follow us and give Harry to me. After all if there are injuries on Harry I should tend to them once we get back”

Tom was no fool. He could hear the underlying threat. Basically Severus said ‘we don’t trust you with Harry hand him over or we won’t tell you how to leave the wards’ and it was made even more clear with the wands directed at him. The wands were outside of the child’s view so as not to scare him again, but that didn’t make things easier for Tom. He really didn’t weant to let the boy go, but he understood. After seeing what Voldemort has done he didn’t deserve their trust.

Harry’s grip tightened on Tom’s robes when Tom tried to hand him over to this new person “Tom?”

“it’s alright Harry, Severus is a healer. He will treat you and help you get better” said Tom softly, which surprised the other witches and wizards.

“ok, but what about Ms. Figg, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?” Harry asked clearly frightened at what his tormentors might do.

“it’s ok. I’m sure they won’t mind … Severus be careful when holding him. Harry has some very deep gashes on his back and a few are infected” Tom said as he carefully handed Harry over to the potions master.

Severus’s eyes widened slightly as he felt how light the boy was and could feel how skinny Harry was even through the coat he was wearing, but that wasn’t the only thing that caught him off guard. The feeling of a cool refreshing breeze shot through him before feeling warmth pour into him. To his surprise and suspicions he realized that his magic was singing, but why would Tom say Harry was his intended if Severus was feeling the effect? Severus was brought out of his musings as Harry cuddled into his chest. The green eyes looking up at him made him smile, which made the child smile softly too.

A relieved Narcissa lowered her wand and smiled at Harry “we’re going to take you to our home and we won’t ever take you back here so is there anything you want to take with you?”

“uncle always said that I’m just lucky they didn’t drown me when they found me on their doorstep” Bellatrix snarled being a bit less composed than the others “but they said the ditch I dug under the flowerbed will be mine soon … that it’s my tomb” Harry looked a little scared as he pointed at the raised brick. He wasn’t sure what that meant, but the way his relatives looked at him every time they joked about it terrified him. When Tom and the other witches and wizards went over to look at the flowerbed he looked over at Tom “what is a tomb?”

Lucius flicked his wand and the bricks creating the flowerbed went flying across several lawns. No cared about the several sounds of things breaking like bird bathes or ugly garden statues nor did anyone care that one brick hit Ms. Figg’s foot most likely breaking a few bones. Harry could hear a few sounds of landing bricks it was impossible for him to see what broke and he didn’t think it was wise to say anything considering the way the adults were looking at the deep rectangular ditch that was under the raised flowerbed. They were showing anything beyond indifference, but Harry felt a tenseness in the air that made him a little nervous.

Tom looked at the hole with barely controlled anger “it’s no place for children Harry” he answered softly as Severus backed away with Harry in his arms. The boy shouldn’t have to see that. A silencing spell was set up so Harry couldn’t hear the conversation that followed.

Once Harry was out of hearing Bellatrix scowled and glanced at Tom “you have a lot to explain, but first where are his relatives?”

“upstairs third door on the right and sadly still breathing, but they won’t be ale to move for a while” Tom saw the shocked looks from Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatix and shrugged carelessly “they deserved to suffer for a long time, but I couldn’t make Harry wait to get medical attention. I did make the process of draining most of their life so I could gain a body as painful as possible … I know I betrayed your loyalties, but let me explain before you hit me”

Lucius saw Severus raise an eyebrow at the conversation before looking at the dark lord “I can’t guarantee Peter won’t hit first before you get a word out” the Lord Malfoy warned.

Tom sighed “no … I deserve as much” that comment through them for a loop. The former servants of the evil and insane dark lord were finally looking at the man they originally pledged their loyalty to “the muggles have a child too”

“and what would you suggest we do with the child?” Narcissa asked testing to see if this was the reasonable man they once knew.

“obliviate him until there’s nothing left and leave him at the nearest orphanage or hospital, but take a few hairs from him” Tom said and noticed that they agreed. Lucius gave Bellatrix the key to the dungeon cells in the Malfoy Manor and the witch went into the home with Narcissa. While Bellatrix and Narcissa were gone Tom followed Lucius and Severus who had cancelled the silencing charm on Harry …

XXXXXXXXXX

Peter saw Severus apparate into the courtyard outside the mansion with a child “thank Merlin, you found Harry” he exclaimed as Dobby let them in. Peter immediately saw that Harry was treated very badly. The poor child looked like skin and bones and he noticed Severus was holding him very carefully indicating a possible injury.

“we found more than that … you should come with me Peter” Severus said softly. The rat animagus shrugged and followed slowly so as not to strain his wounds. The boy was looking around in awe at the mansion as he was taken upstairs and set the on a bed. It was the softest bed he ever felt “Harry, this is Peter, he helped find you and he’s going to help me treat you. Can I take your coat?”

Harry nodded quietly “ok”

Severus and Peter’s eyes widened as they saw the child’s body. Harry was a skeleton … the wizards were furious, but Severus hid it for now. Now it was time to heal Harry. As Tom said there were painful looking gashes crisscrossing down the boy’s back along with a clear head injury, but Severus decided to start with the infected wounds.

Green eyes watched in fascination as Severus pulled a small bag out of his pocket and made it grow “now I’m going to put some salves on your wounds ok? Just tell me if anything hurts” said Severus pulled out a few different jars and started applying the creams. The cool salves were already soothing the boy’s back “Peter could you take a spoonful of a blood potion and give a nutrition potion to Harry? Only half of the nutrition potion”

“of course … alright Harry, a word of warning, potions are amazing, but they don’t taste very good so just swallow quickly … here, blood potion first” Peter said as he took a spoon from Dobby who decided to standby in case help was needed. A vial was taken from the potion master’s bag and a small amount was poured into the spoon.

The abused child knew better than to argue and opened his mouth. The spoon poured the contents down his throat and to Harry’s surprise it wasn’t so bad “aunt Petunia gives me things that’s worse than this” Harry mumbled very softly, but the two wizards heard him. That innocent comment made things much worse for a certain pair of muggles.

“I dread to think about what you were given … here, last one” Peter handed Harry a little cup Dobby provided with half of a vial of nutrition potion. Harry didn’t argue and consumed the liquid. He was happy to feel the pain in his back slowly go away. Now the boy was wondering what the moving blur was not knowing that he was looking at a house elf.

“how is everything in here?” asked Lucius as he entered the room. He froze at he sight of the boy’s scars and frighteningly skinny frame. If they were any later Harry may not have made it to his seventh birthday let alone to school.

“very well, it seems Harry is the first person to find potions palatable. At least compared to meals he has been given before” Severus said seemingly indifferent, but Peter could tell the Slytherins were furious.

Lucius raised an eyebrow “that so … anyway, those things are locked up and Narcissa has dropped off the blank slate so when we can finally let little Harry sleep we will be have to get some information from our … friend”

Severus hummed at the comment. That means the muggles and the Ms. Figg woman were most likely in the cells and the Dursleys’ child is some orphanage or something “good … could you hold Harry a minute Lucius? There’s glass embedded in his head wound and I need to see it better before trying to spell it out. Peter get some of the towels in my bag”

The Malfoy nodded and went over to Harry who looked nervous “it’s ok Harry. Severus is very good at this. Can I hold you?” the green eyes looked cautious, but Harry nodded and Lucius gently picked up the far too skinny child. A moment after setting Harry on his knee he felt a series of sparks shooting throughout his body and his magic began pulsing rhythmically. It was obvious that his magic was singing … Harry was his mate to be, but then …

What did Tom mean?

This was something to think about, but not now. Lucius held Harry carefully as Severus looked for each piece of glass before pointing his wand and making the glass vanish. Unfortunately the biggest piece of glass was apparently blocking a wound because a rush of blood gushed out making Peter press the towels firmly to Harry’s head to stop the bleeding. It was enough blood to make Severus give another spoonful of the blood restoring potion to Harry.

The boy didn’t flinch or express any pain and it was disturbing. Lucius, Peter and Severus knew Draco would be crying and wailing if he was going through this, but Harry has yet to even whimper. How long bad has his treatment been that he won’t even shed a tear?

“Dobby could get something light for Harry to eat?” asked Lucius.

Harry jumped as the blur responded with “Dobby will bring something light right away master” before vanishing.

Severus frowned as he noticed Harry’s startled actions “Harry could you not see Dobby this entire time?”

“no” Harry said softly, but clearly as if he was talking to authority figures. They realized Harry hasn’t asked anything or spoken out of turn unless it was to Tom.

“I see … I’ll make a potion to help your eyesight” Severus said gently as he pointed is wand at the head wound. With a simple incantation the skin began to stitch together and heal. Over the next minute Harry was stunned to be give new pajamas that were actually nice and allowed to wear them! Lucius even said he would get hi some clothes of his very own tomorrow … Harry was never treated so kindly, but though he was happy he had learned not to hope too much because everything could be taken away in a second if he did something. The boy was already considering what things he could do to thank them and earn his keep. It was tricky since these people weren’t giving him direct orders, but the Dursleys didn’t always do that either. He learned to listen and take suggestions.

Like that cake … no one straight out told Harry to make it. Petunia simply implied that Dudley should get a cake so Harry made one knowing he would be punished if he didn’t despite never being told to directly. So Harry decided to listen carefully.

When Dobby reappeared with a roll and some steamy chicken noodle soup Lucius reluctantly set Harry back on the bed. Harry almost looked confused as if he didn’t expect to be fed too, but with a little urging from Severus the child ate the first full meal he has ever had … at least as far as he could remember …

“ok now it’s time to sleep. Goodnight Harry” said Peter as he gently tucked the boy in. once they left and shut the door Harry started feeling guilty for taking up such a nice bed. He was convinced that he was making trouble for these people so he jumped down to the floor and glanced around the big bedroom. There were two chairs to make a little sitting area and a few book shelves. The closet was big but filled with nice things so Harry decided to snuggle under the rug and that’s where he fell asleep …

XXXXXXXXXX

Peter shut the child’s door and sighed “dear bloody Merlin”

“that was the most composed I’ve ever seen you Peter” said the potion master as they walked away.

“composed nothing, I think I’m in shock. Poor little Harry, I may have always been closer to you guys and not James and Sirius, but I feel terrible that Harry was going through this” Peter winced forgetting his own wounds, but then turned to his Slytherin friends “I know you both well enough to know when you’re hiding something, so what are you two hiding?” he asked as they went down the stairs.

Lucius frowned “we ran into someone and it would be best if you listened to his story before over-” they made it to the lavish living room and Peter spotted Tom … Peter wasted no time dashing forward and punching the wizard in a school uniform right in the jaw “-reacting” Lucius and Severus sighed …


	5. Pieces

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottom de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

Lucius frowned “we ran into someone and it would be best if you listened to his story before over-” they made it to the lavish living room and Peter spotted Tom … Peter wasted no time dashing forward and punching the wizard in a school uniform right in the jaw “-reacting” Lucius and Severus sighed …

XXXXXXXXXX

“damn Gryffindor” Severus grumbled as he watched Peter jump on the fallen wizard and punch again.

“we really should’ve tried to hold him back” said Lucius uncaringly.

Severus shrugged “slipped my mind” neither of them cared. They pledged their loyalties to Tom and the man quickly drops the cause he stood for and uses them as slaves. Tom became Voldemort, used curses on them, tortured them, he’s the reason Harry was orphaned … the idiot dark lord deserved a punch …

Bellatrix and Narcissa walked into the living room “HIT HIM HARDER!” yelled Bellatrix as she bounced round excitedly.

Just Peter was about to pull his arm Tom reached up and caught his wrist “you’re bleeding” Peter finally calmed down and noticed the pain in his shoulder. He was in fact bleeding.

“oh Peter!” Narcissa exclaimed as she ran over to the handsome spy clearly worried about the blood now seeping through the shirt.

“damn, you reopened the gash on your shoulder” Severus cursed as he went over and helped Peter sit on the couch to heal him “you going to explain?” he asked as Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix sat down clearly showing concern only for Peter and not even sparing Tom a glance.

“yeah” Tom winced as he got up from the floor and sat on a chair “to make things clear I’m not Voldemort, in fact, I never met any of you” Tom sighed as he was met with skeptical glares … no surprise, he himself had trouble believing it …“while in school my friend Myrtle and I discovered that Dumbledore created a Horcrux through some old letters we found in an old journal that got mixed up with the library books. Making a horcrux is a powerful and forbidden act of soul magic where a piece of your soul is broken off and stored in an object there by anchoring your soul to this would. It’s a foolish means of gaining immortality”

Lucius’s jaw dropped slightly just like everyone else “Myrtle? … you were friends with moaning Myrtle? Dumbledore used soul magic?”

“yes, I was friends with the most stubborn Ravenclaw known to grace the halls of Hogwarts and who is currently haunting a bathroom. Yes, the great defender of the Light side has used the darkest section of magic known to exist and it gets worse. We were the only ones who didn’t fall for Dumbledore’s saintly grandfatherly mask and it wasn’t good for him to have a horcrux. As Myrtle and I attempted to find the horcrux in order to destroy it so Dumbledore couldn’t become immortal Myrtle became very ill” Tom frowned sadly as he recalled those events years ago, which wasn’t too long ago for him really “she collapsed in the Chamber of Secrets as we were thinking of possibilities for Dumbledore’s horcrux. I was able to find out that she was poisoned, but there was no time to help her. She told me that there was no chance … that she was dying and to kill her first … Myrtle was in so much pain and all I could do was order the basilisk to look her in the eyes for a painless death, but … that’s where I made my first mistake”

Severus’s eyes narrowed “how are horcruxes made and why don’t we know anything of this?” than he paled heavily “Basilisk?! There’s a basilisk in Hogwarts!”

Tom chuckled bitterly “and yet again yes, but she’s very nice … the act of killing is what breaks the soul apart. I used Myrtle’s death to make a fragment thinking it would give me time to find Dumbledore’s horcrux, but instead of being a backup plan it’s where Voldemort happened. The side effects of breaking your soul includes insanity, paranoia, disfiguring changes, decaying magic and sadistic behavior … you also can’t resist making more” Tom glanced at each person there “the very day Myrtle and I started searching Dumbledore removed everything from the library and had the information labeled dark magic so you couldn’t have known … the letters we found disappeared after Myrtle’s death… you know, by the time you all started following the dark lord a fourth horcrux was made. Tom’s mind was already slipping into the Voldemort mindset and full of so much paranoia that he trusted no one. By the time Voldemort was stopped there were five horcuxes deliberately made”

Suddenly things were starting to clear up, but there were still some things that didn’t make sense “why are you talking as if the Tom we know and the Voldemort he became aren’t connected to you?” Narcissa asked.

“because I am neither … at least not really. When the first horcrux was made it ceased being a part of them and became a separate entity” Tom reached into his robes and pulled the diary out “I’m Tom Riddle’s first horcrux. Draining the muggles gave me enough strength to make this form”

Peter scowled “none of this makes sense. Why have you never told us about this? I understand why you would want to make a backup plan considering Myrtle’s poisoning, but why are we only now hearing about her and Dumbledore? And why the hell should we believe that you’re a horcrux if you know us when we didn’t meet you until over 20 years later?”

The young soul fragment sighed “I _didn’t_ know you or Harry. Somehow my diary fell into Harry’s hands and he wrote to me. When I discovered his abuse I got out of the diary to help him. I noticed he had a piece of Tom’s soul in his scar and I absorbed it. I have the memories from that horcrux, which was a sixth horcrux that was accidently made and I told you Tom never trusted anyone after the point of my creation. He would not have revealed the story behind the horcrux of Dumbledore if it would reveal his own … have any of you used a diagnostic spell on you’re marks?”

“no … our Tom said it was a special summons charm linked to a cursed mark” Lucius commented.

“it isn’t” Tom sighed as each of them, save for Narcissa who had no mark, reached for their wands and rolled up their sleeves. One diagnostic charm later rendered everyone silent due to shock “as you can see it’s a basic binding spell. Tom said it in Parseltongue to make you think it was something unique, but his magic was degrading so he didn’t bother doing anything special. The burning pain you feel when he calls you is evidence that dark magic has infected the soul of the caster or in this case, evidence of a shattered soul”

It was proven that Voldemort was still lurking out there. The realization made everyone feel sick as they fell into a tense silence. The very insane and bloodthirsty Dark Lord could return. All he needed was a body …

Peter stared at his mark blankly for a few seconds before suddenly standing up “I HIT THE WRONG ONE!”

That shattered the tense silence completely …

Severus rolled his eyes and dragged Peter back into his seat “yes it seems you did, now sit still before you rip another wound open. Bellatrix where’s that portkey?” Bellatrix tossed him the keys that she took from Ms. Figg’s purse and Severus gave them to Peter “here, play with these” Peter twitched at the comment that sounded too much like an adult trying to distract a child, but started analyzing the portkey anyway “there is still one thing I want to clear up … your opinion of the prophecy” Severus stated seriously gaining everyone’s attention.

Tom shook his head “that was either a false prophecy planned by Dumbledore or … it was only talking about Voldemort’s body being destroyed, which in a sense is a dark wizard being stopped. Of course either way it’s a miracle Harry survived. That might have been because of his mother or even him being my intended”

“He’s not! Harry’s mine!” Severus and Lucius snapped I perfect sync, but then froze to look at each other.

Narcissa frowned “are you all sure? None of you have said you were connected before and you have touched each other especially Severus who has healed Lucius at least once”

“yes, I felt it” said Severus who experimentally took Lucius’s hand looking for any reaction, but there was nothing.

Lucius blinked in confusion as he let go of Severus and touched Tom, but again there was nothing “so did I”

“I may be just a soul fragment, but I know I felt my magic react to Harry” Tom said as he took Severus’s hand only to not feel anything.

Peter glanced up from the portkey with a frown. This was a very strange thing indeed. One knows when their magic sings. The spy was actually bonded to Narcissa though that fact wasn’t enough to stop the arranged marriage between his friend and intended, but he was fine with that. Now that they did the job of producing an heir, who they all love dearly, Lucius and Narcissa were trying to slice through the red tape to get a divorce. It wasn’t easy by any means.

The strangest part was that he never heard of three peoples’ magic reacting to only one person. Not that more than two people being bonded together was strange, that’s actually common. It isn’t unheard of to find say three people being each someone’s intended, but they all react to each other. Severus, Lucius and Tom should be feeling each other as intendeds as well, but they are not. They only react to Harry. Peter raised his wand at the three wizards. Bellatrix took the hint and raised hers as well as Narcissa. One spell was fired from each wand and hit each of the three wizards.

“hey! A word of warning would be nice!” snapped Lucius.

“oh cool it Lulu! You all met Harry only hours ago so we used the Soul Link charm while it’s still valid” Bellatrix huffed at them and they waited for the simple revealing charm that has a 24 hour time window to take effect. By 24 hours it mean that this charm can reveal whose you’re connected to if you’re nearby and you have seen your intended within that time period.

Red threads of pure visible magic came out of the three wizards’ hearts and floated up to the ceiling with the only noticeable difference being that Tom’s was fainter than the others. As the threads moved upwards they started to converge to one point. That one point was where Harry’s room was.

Bellatrix gave an impressed whistle “whoa … that settles that”

“yep, you guys are Harry’s intendeds” said Peter in amusement as Narcissa sat next him clearly trying not laugh.

“you’ll make lovely wives” Bellatrix smirked.

“why do you assume we’re the wives?” Lucius huffed.

“because we know you guys and keep in mind I know some secrets from your school lives” Peter chuckled as Lucius and Severus looked nervous.

Severus had a nearly unseen blush grace his cheeks like the others and made a quick change of subject “Tom you said you absorbed the horcrux from Harry. What would happen if you tried to fix your soul?”

The horcrux frowned “there wasn’t much information to start with. A horcrux has only been made and _documented_ by one other person. That person also only made one, but he said that the piece of his soul is actually half his soul. Myrtle believed that more than one could be made, but the horcrux would be smaller each time with the first being half and the second being a quarter and so on … from Tom’s experiments Myrtle’s theory was proven, but the Dark Lord is the main fragment and probably has conscious control and he is probably in Albania”

Peter raised an eyebrow curiously “that may be, but you’re magic is strong and your soul piece is larger now because of all the Horcruxes he made … if you absorbed the other horcruxes is it possible you could absorb the Dark Lord, but remain in control?”

“it might be possible, but this would be completely unknown territory” Tom said seriously.

“we should try and if this works we’ll deal with Dumbledore” said Lucius getting nods of agreement in return.

Tom thought a moment “there is … Myrtle would kill me … the Ravenclaw diadem, which is still at Hogwarts as far as I know, the Hufflepuff cup-”

“YOU GAVE ME A HORCRUX! FORGET GET THE GHOST, I‘M GOING TO KILL YOU!” snapped Bellatrix, but before she could lunge at Tom she was blocked by her sister.

Narcissa sighed “we already established that this Tom isn’t at fault. Why don’t you go get Barty, Rodolphus and Rebastan before they run head long into the Dark Lord”

The raven haired witch scoffed “oh please Cissa, you know as well as I do that those idiots went back to sleep instead of going to investigate”

“yes well … Tom, what are the other horcruxes? You named four including Harry and the diary, but you said the Dark Lord made 6” stated Narcissa calmly as her sister flopped back in her chair.

“the Slytherin locket and the Gaunt ring, but both of those are booby trapped with curses … and it could be possible he made another since the attack, which is actually something I’d like to know. What happened after that Halloween night?” Tom asked curiously.

Peter put the portkey down on the coffee table and sighed “a lot … in a nutshell, Sirius Black went nuts and tried to kill me when I came to Godric’s Hollow to check on Harry. Sirius was under some stupid assumption that I was James and Lily’s secret keeper, which I was not. He chased me to a muggle street and shot off a spell that hit a … truck I believe, I don’t know muggle transportation. The explosion killed several muggles and injured me, but I escaped though he knows I am a Death Eater. Then Aurors everywhere finally grew backbones and started rounding up all the Death Eaters including Bells, Tyler Nott, the Lestrange brothers, Barty, Severus and, as a hilarious mistake, Sirius Black who everyone assumed was the Potter’s secret keeper”

Lucius nodded “I was able to talk my way out of it, but the others were sent to Azkaban without trails or even proof of any kind for their trumped up charges. They didn’t even check for a Dark Mark … though I would like to know who really tortured the Longbottoms. Anyway, Severus was in for a mouth before Dumbledore bailed him out saying he was a spy, which the old fool thankfully never realized Severus was a double agent. Peter, through pure stupidity, broke the others out”

“it still worked” Peter muttered as he avoided eye contact knowing full well he could’ve thought though that break out better.

Tom raised an eyebrow and looked at Severus “why did Dumbledore even bother getting you out?”

“actually … I wasn’t sure. He isn’t the type to leave loose ends and after the first few days I was sure that even though I played the spy role perfectly he was going to leave me there, but suddenly he bailed me out one day. The first thing he wanted to see was my mark … somehow he must’ve realized that the Dark Lord was still around. We believed it too because the mark only faded, but he shouldn’t have guessed that … now I think he realized you made a Horcrux when he took Harry. You could return so I became useful once again. You should’ve heard that prick apologize. He was so sorry for not being able to get me out sooner” Severus grumbled sarcastically.

“so Dumbledore is on the hunt for the other horcruxes” Tom sighed as he tapped his chin in thought. A sinking feeling in his stomach grew as he thought of the old goat getting the other soul fragments.

Severus nodded “as distressing as it sounds yes-”

“that’s it!’ Lucius scowled clearly furious about something “the raid was an excuse to look for the horcruxes! That bastard!”

Narcissa sighed in exasperation “that man really needs to be put in his place, but enough of this. We’ll begin getting Tom the other horcruxes tomorrow before that fool can get any. I’m sure you want to start brewing some potions Severus and as far as those muggles go … we see to them tomorrow too. Which cell did you put them in Bells?”

“I put Petunia and her walrus in cell 1 with the golem you made of their brat and Ms. Figg in cell 3 … and I put a few pots of Devil’s Snare right between them in cell 2 just to scare them. I told Dobby not to feed them until you say otherwise” Bellatrix smirked as she saw Lucius, Severus and Tom subtly glace at the stairs leading up stairs “go check on your future hubby, you know you want to” she snickered despite the three glares shot at her.

Narcissa chuckled as she leaned against Peter and Bellatrix laughed. It seemed Severus, Tom and Lucius couldn’t resist going upstairs after all. Tom gently opened the door, but the three wizards immediately panicked as they came in and saw that Harry wasn’t in neatly made bed.

“oh Merlin, where-” Lucius was silenced as Tom grabbed his arm and shushed him. Severus was about to snap at the horcrux when he saw what Tom was looking at. There in the darkness was a lump under the carpet. In complete silence the three wizards moved carefully towards it and their hearts broke at the sight of Harry sleeping restlessly on the floor using the carpet as a blanket.

After taking a very deep calming breath Severus used his wand to levitate the child to the bed where Lucius has pulled back the covers. With Harry now in the soft mattress Lucius tucked him in and placed a gentle kiss on the boy’s temple, which made Harry relax into a more peaceful sleep. In a tense silence they left the room, shut the door and made their way down the stairs.

Peter looked at them and knew something was very wrong “what’s wrong?”

“Harry … he was sleeping on the floor under the carpet” Lucius said as his voice cracked. He was trying so hard to hold back the tears.

Narcissa gasped “what?”

Tom nodded sadly “he made his bed too … what did those muggles do to him?”

“I intend to find out” Severus growled as he stormed towards the door that lead to the cellar with everyone hot on his heels. The hidden door behind the cellar wine rack opened and they all stopped in front of cell 1. Severus smirked cruelly as Petunia’s eyes widened in terror as she spotted him “ahh good to see you remember me Petunia. I need some answers and you’re going to give them to me” he pointed his wand at her and said “Legilimens” the muggle couldn’t scream for she was still under paralysis caused by Tom draining them, but you could tell Severus was making reading her memories as painful as possible. The very realistic Dudley golem whimpered

Ms. Figg paled as the potion master’s eyes turned from Petunia to her “you can’t do this! People will notice I’m gone and come looking-”

Severus ignored the woman’s pleas and pointed his wand at her with he same incantation. The woman writhed in pain for a minute before Severus pulled out of her mind letting her slump on the cold cell floor “it seems no one will get suspicious for a month. You already sent Dumbledore your monthly report. For now you’ll all learn why you shouldn’t torture a magical child” he said dangerously as he pointed his wand at Vernon.

Lucius smirked as pulled out his wand “lets begin now” Tom scowled, he wished he could participate. Wandless magic was easy for him unlike Voldemort, but he would lose his form if he used any more magic.

“HOLD IT” Bellatrix, much to everyone’s shock, stepped in and stopped them “I love tortue as much as the next person, but we need to think a moment …” her eyebrow twitched violently at the surprised looks she was getting “don’t look at me like that! We have horcruxes to hunt, the ministry idiots who stole Draco’s toy along with everything else to deal with, Harry needs constant care to recover namely potions, Dumbledore needs to be avoided and it’s getting late. Lets let them starve a little until we have less on our plate”

“you just want all the fun to yourself” Lucius grumbled as he lowered his wand. She had him the second she said Harry.

Bellatrix grinned “maybe. I’m borrowing your pensieve Lulu! Give me some memories Sevvy!” They went back upstairs making sure to plunge the prisoners into complete darkness. The two witches, two wizards and horcrux went into the dining room where the pensieve remained on the table.

The potion master grimaced at the nickname “fine … here” he pulled an empty vial out of his potions bag and touched his wand to his temple. A long silvery ribbon was pulled out of his head and placed in the vial.

“thanks Sevvy” exclaimed Bellatrix as she took the vial and the pensieve.

“a pensieve is not a hat!” Lucius snapped as Bellatrix flipped the stone bowl, which was already emptied of memories thanks to Peter and plopped it on her head.

Bellatrix cackled as she flounced into the fireplace and flooed back to the hideout so she can explain to the others what was going on. Since Peter only saved the most trustworthy people who believed Tom’s original goal of separating muggle world and magical world she knew they would be overjoyed to hear this … and will be eager to play with some muggles.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore scowled as his eyes skimmed a report “nothing worth noting … I was sure Voldemort would leave a horcrux with the Malfoys being that the manor’s wards are very strong and the family was loyal, but nothing … I’m missing something … maybe the search for the Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban will help. The Riddle brat was always such a pain. Even more so than that damn ghost”

A glimmer of the silvery form of a young ghostly student peeked in through the window before disappearing “Tom is ok! … good, I’ll forgive the soul splitting if he pulls himself together” Myrtle whispered happily. She had been worried for years. Since she was poisoned she stayed away from Tom so he wouldn’t be targeted too. After all she was the one who found and kept the letters so no one had a reason to suspect Tom, but Dumbledore did try to kill Tom just I case. Thankfully the Slytherin started checking everything he ate, drank and touched.

The extent of her living friend’s care was bordering on paranoia, but Myrtle was glad for that since this was Dumbledore they were up against. The headmaster all but admitted being the one who killed her when he tried to have her exorcised, but he can’t do so unless he finds the place she died. Though her body was found in the girls bathroom she died in the Chamber of Secrets, which no one can enter except snake speakers.

Granted the bastard cursed her so she couldn’t leave the castle or talk to people without his knowledge during school. He wasn’t strong enough to make the curse last all year, but that didn’t matter since no one stayed at Hogwarts during the summer. Even if she didn’t have he curse she wouldn’t tell. If she told anyone they would be in danger and besides … Who’d believe her when she claims Dumbledore is evil? … no one … Myrtle used the curse to her advantage at least and went around moaning, crying and being as annoying as possible knowing Dumbledore would hear everything. She even perfected the most annoying laugh just for the headmaster.

Isn’t she sweet? … don’t cross Ravenclaws …

Myrtle floated down through the floors and sat on the head of a giant basilisk “there’s good news Debora, Tom is alive. Lets hope he had some sense knocked into him” the massive serpent hissed in agreement.


	6. Taking Small Steps

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottom de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

Myrtle floated down through the floors and sat on the head of a giant basilisk “there’s good news Debora, Tom is alive. Lets hope he had some sense knocked into him” the massive serpent hissed in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry’s green eyes snapped open after escaping from a nightmare and he bolted upright covered in cold sweat gasping for air. As his breathing steadied he noticed he was back in the very soft bed …

“how did I get back here?… magic maybe?” Harry pondered a moment before leaping out of the bed as if it was on fire and quickly made the bed. In his mind he was sure he’d be in trouble if he was caught and now he wanted to start getting on these peoples good side. While standing on his tiptoes he reached up and turned the doorknob. A spark of fear zipped through him when the door creaked open, but after a few it became clear that no one heard so he relaxed.

First job … learn the layout …

The young boy stepped out of the room and looked around “this place is huge … I wish I had my glasses” he mumbled softly. What he didn’t realize was the glasses only helped a little, but were actually no where near the prescription he needed. Not that his poor eyesight stopped him from exploring the vast mansion, but as he took note of each room he heard people talking downstairs and hid behind a vase as he listened …

“ _are you sure you want to leave before breakfast, Lucius?_ ” asked a woman Harry remembered being called Narcissa.

“ _yes, the scan for any dark magic should’ve been completed yesterday and yet those fools at the Ministry haven’t contacted us_ ” Lucius said clearly irritated with this Ministry. Harry made a mental note of that for the future.

“ _it’s no surprise really. Peter removed the only thing of value and now they’re scared shitless_ ” Harry could almost hear the smirk on the woman’s face “ _but please Lucius, don’t let them bring **her** back_ ”

Lucius chuckled “ _don’t worry, that portrait won’t return. The frame had some sort of dark magic so I can argue for them to keep it if they pay for everything those idiots destroyed. They just need to separate my mother from the frame and we know how that will go_ ” Harry gulped at the harsh tone and made a note to never make this man angry.

“ _oh good_ ” Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief “ _Bells gave me her key so I’m going to the bank to quickly pick up the Hufflepuff cup for Tom-oh Peter, what are you doing? You should be resting love_ ” Harry heard what sounded like two people kissing and concluded that Narcissa and Peter are a couple.

“ _I’m going to go and grab the Guant ring and the locket Tom mentioned_ ”

“ok, _you will be very careful, right?_ ” Narcissa said softly. Harry got the feeling they were hugging, but he heard another person enter the room …

“ _he’ll be fine. I told him how to counter both curses so he just needs to grab them_ ” Harry perked up as he recognized Tom’s voice “ _then Sev will just need to grab the diadem. He floo called a minute ago saying he’ll drop by with potions for Harry around dinner time and that he’ll try to find the diadem in between classes_ ”

“ _if this goes smoothly then you’ll have nearly all of your soul put together_ ” Lucius said.

“ _it’s the last piece that concerns me, but we’ll see what happens. I’ll stay here with Harry and Draco. I can’t do much with my magic slowly draining away just keeping my form up_ ” said Tom.

Harry peeked out from his hiding place as he heard the shuffling of feet and saw that blonde blur step into the fireplace. The blur, who he assumed was Lucius, said something like ‘Ministry’. The small boy clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping in fear as the man disappeared in a rush of green fire. It was horrifying, but Harry slowly calmed down when Narcissa repeated the same action with a weird word that sounded like ‘Gringotts’ and disappeared. He noticed no one seemed concerned that two people were consumed by fire so what was going on?

Peter sighed “ _good thing Voldemort put these horcruxes in isolated locations. I prefer Apparating over floo any day_ ”

“ _you’re one of the few who do_ ” Tom muttered as Peter went outside.

A realization came to Harry … travel! Fire was a means of travel in magical world. With his heart rate returning to normal he went to continue exploring. He found the library and looked at a couple cookbooks he found there before sneaking past Tom, who as reading a newspaper with moving pictures in the living room, to finish mapping out this new place. If Tom was having trouble retaining his magic then he didn’t want to bother him. Rest is what his friend needed …

“this must be the kitchen, but what are these lines doing here?” Harry pouted as he looked at these glowing blue lines crisscrossing over the door. The little wizard thought back and remembered a few doors with this and a thought occurred to him. The lines must be a way to keep certain people out. He reached up to grab the doorknob, but frowned as the lines moved to block his hand. It only made sense that he would be allowed in the kitchen so why were the lines not letting him through? Maybe there was a trick to it …

With an experimental poke Harry found that the lines made him feel nice, but it was a specific feeling. The lines were made of Lucius’s magic! Now that he knew that he decided to think of Lucius as he mentally promised to respect the kitchen while reaching for the doorknob. This time the lines didn’t move and let him into the kitchen without any problem …

What Harry didn’t realize is that he tapped into his soul mate’s bond and used it to get passed Lucius’s childproofing wards. No one can lock out their intended. Lucius could use the most advanced wards in his arsenal, but he wouldn’t be able to keep Harry from crossing them. This is a well known fact that Lucius forgot even though Tom skimmed over it when they were discussing the prophecy and Harry’s killing curse survival the night before. If Lucius wants his wards to stop Harry then he needs to add the magic of someone who isn’t one of Harry’s intendeds …

Harry looked around the very fancy well stocked kitchen with a sense of awe. He couldn’t wait to get started, but there was problem … he was too tiny to reach the counters. It was the same reason he needed that step stool at the Dursleys.

“maybe they have something I can stand on … here?” Harry blinked in shock as he turned around and found a wooden step stool sitting in the middle of the room. It did strike him as odd. After all why would people who use magic to make things float need a step stool?

And strangely enough this step stool felt familiar. The same as his old one actually even though they looked nothing alike. The stool at the Dursleys was basically twisted metal and this on was light sturdy wood. What did this mean?

The little boy shook the thoughts away and picked up the stool. He had a job to do after all. It’s best not to waste time …

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius entered the Ministry and was immediately pleased to see several Aurors close to pissing themselves (Good, they know they fucked up)

As soon as Lucius opened the Minister’s door the man behind the desk began sweating nervously “Lord Malfoy, so good to see you! How can I help you?”

“you can start by returning everything that was raided from my home for that pathetic excuse of a raid” Lucius sneered making the pathetic worm whimper.

Fudge gulped and dove into his desk for some papers “of course, but we did find some things that you need to explain”

A subtle smirk came to the Malfoy’s face as he looked at the list of items “most of these are minor things that aren’t even an issue since I was asked to assess these dark items and my mother’s portrait frame is something I cannot be held responsible for even if it is cursed. She choose that frame before I was born and had the portrait done without my knowledge. Not to mention the fact that she died before I became an adult” the lord said coldly.

“oh y-yes I understand, but we can’t give back the frame and other items” Fudge said fearfully.

“very well, but I want compensation for everything that was damaged and for what my son went through. The items themselves are of no consequence and if you can remove my mother’s portrait from the frame without any damage then that will be no problem” Lucius commented uncaringly and the minister looked relieved. Two Aurors came in with the portrait of the screaming woman who was thankfully under a silencing spell. The Malfoy lord made a show of scowling in distaste at the blatant disrespect his mother was shown, but in reality he couldn’t be happier.

It really should’ve been simple. People remove damaged frames all the time without any issues, but Lucius just neglected to mention that Malfoy frames were hexed for protection. If someone tried to remove the portrait to extract magic or secrets then the portrait is destroyed. Sadly there’s also very powerful protections on it that kept Lucius from dismantling mother long ago, which was the only good reason for having the ministry drop by … with their highly skilled curse breakers that is.

Fudge breathed a sigh of relief. When the raid came back with next to no results he was terrified that he offended a lord from an old and noble house and had no reason for it. All he had to do was take the tainted items, give back the late Lady Malfoy and not press charges and maybe he will come out of this unscathed. Suddenly the snap for the frame released and the portrait was shredded into ribbons along with Fudge’s last hope for survival.

Lucius glared at the fools who all looked so pale that they might just drop dead “this will be compensated for as well and everything viable will be returned before lunch or I will take this to court” the minister and Aurors whimpered as the Malfoy Lord furiously spun around to storm out of the office. Though his face only showed anger he felt like cheering as he waited for the elevator to open. Sadly this suddenly became awkward as the doors opened to reveal a tired Arthur Weasley.

“hello Lucius, I heard about what happened and I’m sorry about everything in that raid. It was handled very poorly I hear” Arthur said kindly as he stepped aside so Lucius could stand next to him in the elevator.

“yes it was, but you shouldn’t be apologizing Arthur. You aren’t even in the same department as those fools” Lucius said indifferently. Sadly he liked the Weasley. Arthur was nice, open minded and though he likes muggle technology a little too much he seems to stick to his magical roots. This made everything more uncomfortable though. After all Lucius’s best friend was Arthur’s pet rat who knows that Molly is cheating …

This is so awkward …

XXXXXXXXXX

“excuse me, I wish to make a withdrawal from my sister’s vault” Narcissa said to the goblin at the counter.

“do you have the key?” the goblin asked with a snarl. Narcissa handed over the black iron key much to the goblin’s satisfaction. A goblin by the name of Griphook escorted her to a boat that sailed at frightening speeds through the lower levels of the bank. Narcissa didn’t show it, but she was clinging to the seat for dear life. This was always Peter’s favorite part of the bank, but not hers.

Relief spread through her as the boat stopped. She allowed herself a minute to calm down and steady her shaky limbs before getting out to follow the goblin. The key was pushed into the vault door that belonged to her sister and the heavy door was opened. It had been a long time since she entered any vault in the Black family. Neither her nor her sister followed their family’s strictly Dark views. Both witches had more Grey beliefs, which is why they followed Voldemort so easily. The mad man used the passion and beliefs of his younger self to lure people in, but once marked the reality set in. Tom and Voldemort may have been cut from the same soul, but they were very different people. Tom was the real leader they wanted and she will help.

The glittering gold cup sat proudly in the back of the vault, but still in full view. Narcissa carefully removed the enchantment Bellatrix places on all the objects she’s entrusted with. With the item now safe she picked it up and placed it in a bottomless bag. After taking a couple pieces of jewelry from her own vault she left the vault to put up with another ride back to the lobby.

A scowl made its way to her lips as she spotted Dumbledore at the counter “what is he doing here?” she muttered under her breath. The witch casually walked passed the man when he turned his back to her and listened …

“ _I would like to withdraw some money from vault 687_ ” said Dumbledore who never noticed the Malfoy exit the bank right behind him.

“687 … why does that number ring a bell? … perhaps Peter will know” she hummed as she headed for a floo to go home.

XXXXXXXXXX

“I should’ve waited until after breakfast to do this. I don’t work well on an empty stomach” Peter grumbled as he searched the remains of the Gaunt Shack.

It became pretty clear as he looked under the floorboards that over time and weather changes the box Voldemort place the Gaunt Ring in has been shifted to a different location. Where the box containing the tainted trinket was he didn’t know, but he was determined to find it. With over half of the floor now ripped away the chances were getting better. Of course that would be if you assumed the ring was still even near the shack. If you presumed otherwise then things would look pretty bad right now.

Finally a shimmer of something caught the spy’s eye. It was the rim of a box sticking out of the dirt. A couple more rotten boards were moved aside to expose the box half buried in the dirt. Peter dug out the dirt surrounding the box being very careful not to touch the box itself until he removed the protective charms. With the box now exposed he used his wand to carefully dispel each charm …

“I give Voldemort one thing, he knew how to curse the hell out of something” Peter grumbled sourly as he attempted to pick apart a set of curses woven together with an explosive charm. After a couple minutes he sighed in relief as the box was now safe to touch. Instead of opening it though he placed it in the bottomless pocket of his blue cloak that was draped on the couch, which was the only piece of furniture that wasn’t completely destroyed by age. It was best to let Tom deal with the curse on the ring.

One horcrux down …

A single apparition later Peter found himself at the ruins of an old orphanage. It took sometime, but he did find the cave Tom mentioned. This was the most dangerous thing he has ever done … traveling to the back of a crumbling cave and crossing a lake filed with sleeping inferi, that is. He swiftly crossed the path to the island in the center of the lake. There he found a bowl filled with a potion. Submerged in that potion should be the locket.

Reaching in his cloak pocket he pulled out a bottle of coconut oil. The oil was poured over the potion to neutralize the deadly potion. However there was a problem. As the potion flowed out of the bowl it became frighteningly clear that the locket was not there. In his worry he lost focus and added too much oil causing an overflow. The contents gushed out of the bowl, slid down the stones and into the water …

Peter stared as the tiny ripples woke the inferi. All the undead corpses started climbing towards the lone wizard “never did like the easy way” he smirked as he pointed his wand and cast a fire spell at the inferni closest to the cave’s exit. As the animated corpses there scattered he changed into a rat and sprang off the head of one inferi that tried to grab him. Leaping out of range of an undead hand he raced twitched his tail to wandlessly cast a cutting curse. The curse nailed one inferi in the face sending it flying backwards onto the stone land inn front of the entrance and flat on its back. Peter actually scurried across the stunned inferi before bounding out of the cave …

The task was completed to some extent, but Severus wasn’t going to be happy when he sees that Peter reopened a wound again …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tom sighed as he walked away from the floo. He felt rather useless, but it was nice to stay with Harry who he suspected was still asleep. They did get back late and it was early so no child should be up yet. Little did he know Harry was in the library at this moment picking recipes he thought these people would like. While he waited he sat down and picked up the Daily Prophet.

The floo flared to life and Bellatrix appeared “is Cissa here?”

“no … should I even guess as to why you’re here?” Tom said without even looking up from the newspaper.

Bellatrix smirked “nope”

One after one several people flooed into the room. Tom recognized each person as Voldemort’s followers. There was the Carrow twins, Alecto and Amyous, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty, Yaxley and Rowle. It wasn’t a surprise that they were looking at him suspiciously. No doubt Bellatrix explained everything already.

“so this explains everything … it’s good to see that there was a part of Voldemort that was sane” Yaxley said as he looked at Tom.

“yes … lets hope that’s the part that stays in control when all the pieces are together again” Tom commented with barely a glance in their direction.

Amyous frowned “that’s the question, but the way I see it you shouldn’t worry. If the magic of the true Dark Lord is dying then you’re already stronger than the sliver allowed to float around”

The young looking soul fragment hummed in consideration as he leaned back against the couch “that is the theory we’re hoping holds up, but putting a soul together probably isn’t so simple”

“should something go wrong we’ll deal with it” Bellatrix said nonchalantly making Tom glance at her. Though she clearly meant that they would kill him if Voldemort takes control once his soul is complete it was a strangely reassuring comment. Tom and Voldemort may have come the same soul, but Tom would take any measure to kill the Dark Lord even if it meant he should die too.

“I expect nothing less … you guys should do what you came to do before Narcissa returns” Tom said as he turned his attention back to the newspaper.

Bellatrix grinned “good point. Come on everyone the muggles and squib who hurt Harry are down this way. The pudgy brat is a golem made with hairs so don’t damage the scalp” Tom chuckled as he heard them retreat to the lower levels to ‘meet’ the prisoners. As he read the paper Harry slipped passed him and found the kitchen without his knowledge. A few minutes later Narcissa stepped through the floo drawing Tom’s attention away from the newspaper.

Narcissa sniffed the aromas now floating through the air “oh my, it smells delicious and it’s perfect timing for breakfast. I thought I told Flippy and Flopsy to wait, but no matter. I’ll go wake up Draco, but first” she pulled out the Hufflepuff cup and set it on the coffee table in front of Tom “one horcrux”

Without a single word Tom took the cup and an orb flew out only to be eaten by the larger horcrux. That was one issue down. Narcissi was pleased to feel Tom become stronger and went to get Draco ready for the day. She barely made it a few steps before she saw a small amount of mud leading towards the cellar. The witch’s eyes narrowed dangerously making Tom hide behind the newspaper.

Lucius flooed in just in time to prevent the witch from interrogating Tom “that was annoying, but everything will be returned or paid for and mother won’t be back” he said happily.

“oh good, you can tell Bells. She’s down stairs” Narcissa huffed as she went up stairs to get Draco up.

“that’s not fair … she better not kill them too quickly” Lucius sighed. They wanted a chance at torturing the muggles and squib.

Peter tumbled through the door freaking Lucius and Tom out. They helped the man, who looked vaguely rat like, sit down in a chair “there was a small inferi related issue, but I got one horcrux” Peter hissed as his body shifted back to his lean handsome form. After that he pulled out the box, which Tom popped open revealing the ring “as for the locket … we have a problem”

Tom absorbed the horcrux and destroyed any curse on the ring “it can be discussed over breakfast. I want to wake Harry“

”I’ll go with you” said Lucius as they walked into the dining room to see everything ready to be served and two house elves that looked a little confused. Lucius made a quick plate to take upstairs to Harry …

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry wiped his brow as he finished setting the table and placing the food on the table in a buffet style. With that done he hopped of his stool and scurried up the stairs as he heard people coming to the dining. A couple small popping sounds were heard behind him as he left for his room, but he ignored it. The stool was hidden behind the chair. That was more out of habit that anything else. The Dursleys always took anything nice

Lucius came in with Tom and a plate of food “normally I would want you to eat with us, but you should be resting for now” he frowned as Harry just looked confused and surprised.

“Harry” Tom said as he kneeled next to the little boy in pajamas “remember what I said about why your relatives treat you the way they do?” Harry nodded “they treated you horribly, but you should never have gone through that. You are with us now, fellow magical beings. You won’t be hurt or have to do work a child your age shouldn’t do”

Green eyes looked hopeful, but seemed afraid to say the thing that will make everything crumble. Instead of saying anything Tom scooped the small boy up and placed him in his lap where Lucius actually fed Harry some food. It didn’t take long because the child couldn’t eat too much after years of starvation, but it still meant a lot.

Tom noticed Harry started to get tired and really it was no surprise. So much has changed for him in such a small amount of time. It must be taking a lot out of the boy. Tom tucked Harry in the bed and both he and Lucius kissed his forehead before leaving …

No one saw a shadow behind the chair move …


	7. Shadows

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottom de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

No one saw a shadow behind the chair move …

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco yawned cutely as his mother shook him awake “5 more minutes Mama” he mumbled sleepily.

“you sure my little dragon? By then all those pancakes will get cold” Narcissa said sadly and had to surpass a giggle as her son immediately woke. Pancakes always did the trick.

Draco bounced happily as his mother helped dress him and eagerly ran out into the hall where he saw his father and a strange young man go into a room “mama who’s with Daddy?” the curious six year old asked.

Narcissi smiled “his name is Tom and he and your Daddy are visiting their soulmate”

The little blonde’s eyes widened “can I meet Daddy’s soulmate?”

“of course, but it will have to wait until later” Narcissa said she followed her son making sure to hold his hand as they slowly went down the stairs.

The little blonde grinned as he saw Peter and ran over to hug him “Uncle Peter!”

Peter recoiled with a look of mock fear “ah! A dragon attack! I know just what to do!” he scooped the little blonde into his arms and proceeded to tickle the ‘dragon’ into submission … or into a giggling fit as he case may be. Narcissa laughed as her son wriggled in her lover’s grasp. Finally Peter stopped the tickling and set Draco in the chair next to him “now what would you like to eat Draco?”

“pancakes!” Draco smiled, but as his Uncle Peter piled some pancakes on his plates he noticed some other foods he hasn’t seen before “what’s that?” he asked when his mother sat next to Peter.

“that is French toast … your house elves have gone muggle Lucius!” Peter called as he saw his Lucius come down the stairs with Tom and snickered at the look that crossed his friend’s face.

Even though he and Tom went to give Harry breakfast neither of them actually stopped to see the food that was prepared. They just took some pancakes and scrambled eggs, which were simple and light for a tummy that was used to being starved, and left without looking at the rest of the food. Lucius finally glanced at the feast properly and was surprised to see some old recipes he hasn’t had since he was a kid mixed in with some muggle dishes. His father used to have the house elves make special biscuits that were heavenly with jam and butter, but his mother banned them and all the sweet things she hated after his father died. Now a plate of those biscuits were sitting on the table …

“apparently the elves are trying some old recipes too so I’ll ignore the muggle food. They probably did that for Harry” Lucius said as he happily grabbed some biscuits for himself and spread some butter on them.

Tom shrugged and put a couple pieces of French toast on his plate “muggles can be cruel, but they can make some good food. Besides it’s best not to waste food”

Draco swallowed his mouthful of his syrup covered pancake and sipped his milk before looking across the table at his father “is Harry your soulmate Daddy? Why can’t I meet him?” he asked with a pout.

“yes Harry is my intended Draco as in Harry Potter” the adults and teen all chuckled as Draco’s eyes widened in awe. All children knew about Harry Potter. Draco wasn’t obsessed like other kids, but it was still a shock “Harry is also Tom’s and your Uncle Severus’s intended too, but …” Lucius sighed “Harry wasn’t hidden away safely like so many people thought … he was being held prisoner by some very mean people. They were very cruel to him and he needs some time to recover”

Being the kind child he was Draco looked worried “they … they hurt him … Can I help Harry?”

Narcissa smiled at her son “Harry needs some things of his own so why don’t you come shopping with me?”

“Ok Mama!” Draco said happily and continued eating not realizing that Peter placed a spell on him so the adults could discuss a serious matter.

Lucius sighed “the Aurors will bring everything back before lunch. I think you should extend your shopping trip” Narcissa nodded, neither of them wanted Draco to go through the Aurors’ bumbling again.

“the others in the cellar should be warned too and I’ll stay with Harry, but what were you saying about the locket?” Tom asked Peter.

Peter swallowed his food before answering “the locket wasn’t there. I found the bowl and it had the potion in it, but when I poured the coconut oil in to counteract it there was nothing there. What happened when the Dark Pain in the Ass put the horcrux there?”

“Voldemort killed a muggle, put the piece of soul in the locket, borrowed a house elf- …” Tom paused in his trip through the memories of a mad man and winced as he realized something “he asked Regulus Black if he could use Kreacher … Narcissa is Kreacher still alive?”

“why yes he is!” Narcissa exclaimed. They finished breakfast first and removed the spell on Draco. Before the elves could appear to take the food left away Bellatrix walked out of the cellars, kissed her nephew and asked for the food to be brought downstairs so they could eat in front of the cells. Draco looked baffled, but everyone else seemed to understand. No one was going to tell the little boy that his aunt wanted to taunt the muggles by eating tasty food in front of them just like they did with Harry. When Draco went with Lucius to get a coat for the unseasonal chilly weather she called for the Black family house elf “Kreacher!”

An old sad grimy elf wearing a pillowcase appeared “Mistress has called Kreacher?”

“yes … Kreacher we need to know something that happened with the Dark Lord. Do you know what happened to the locket he tried to hide in the cave?” Narcissa asked hoping the house elf would answer even if she was technically a Malfoy now and not a Black.

Kreacher cringed and looked heartbroken “the Dark Lord asked Kreacher to drink a nasty potion so he could put the locket there. Kreacher was left for dead, but Master Regulus told Kreacher to return when Kreacher finished his task so Kreacher had to return … Master Regulus asked what happened and told Kreacher to take him to the cave. Master drank the potion” Tom felt a flash of guilt as he realized what happened. It wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t help but feel bad “Master told Kreacher to take the locket and destroy it, but Kreacher couldn’t”

Narcissa sighed in relief “Kreacher I need you to bring the locket here. We’re going to remove the dark magic” the elf’s eyes lit up for the first time in years before disappearing. The next second Kreacher appeared with the dazzling Slytherin locket in his hand. Tom kneeled in front of the elf and respectfully took the locket. In only a second the soul fragment was absorbed and the locket was returned to Kreacher who started to tear up as he sensed the dark magic was in fact gone.

“you keep that Kreacher. Go back and clean up Grimmauld. It’s time for a few changes over there and you should get a uniform” Narcissa ordered and Kreacher happily disappeared with a pop to complete his new orders knowing he Regulus’s wish was fulfilled.

“oh! I nearly forgot! Peter do you remember what vault number 687 is? I recall it for some reason, but I can’t remember it” Narcissa asked.

“687? … 687? … hmmmm that does seem very familiar … I’ll try to remember” Peter promised as he kissed Narcissa.

Draco came running up to his mother with Lucius not far behind “I’m ready Mama!”

“yes you are! Now we need to get clothes and toys for Harry” Narcissa smiled as her son scurried ahead of her to get to the fireplace first.

“and candy!” Draco chirped.

Lucius smiled “that’s a good idea. Grab a selection for him, would you?”

“ok Daddy!” said the mini blonde waved and took his Mama’s hand before disappearing in a rush of green flames with Narcissa.

Peter frowned and turned to Lucius “when are the Aurors coming?”

“I expect them before lunch, but considering how much trouble they’re in I bet they’ll ne here soon. Dobby! Flippy! Flopsy!” the three house elves appeared in front of Lucius ready to be given an order “before the Aurors get here make sure to clean every trace of Bellatrix and the others. Bellatrix and everyone already there can stay, but I don’t want the cellars found. When they do get here make sure they put everything back where it was and keep them away from Harry”

“yes Master!” the house elves said though Flippy and Flopsy looked at Dobby as if hey wanted to tell him something just before disappearing.

Peter sighed “I’ll stay in the cellars when the Aurors come here … I assume you both will be with Harry right?” he snickered as Lucius and Tom had a slight blush on their cheeks.

A few minutes later the Ministry floo called the Malfoy Manor …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus internally groaned as a cauldron melted. He hated it when students couldn’t grasp even the most basic concept when brewing potions. It shouldn’t be this bloody difficult to make a wart remover! This time he pushed his irritation to the side and took advantage of the gap of time between classes to look around for the Room of Requirement. To his surprise a set of doors materialized exactly where Tom said it would and all he had to do is think of something he lost. Considering tis place is full of kids losing things it’s a wonder more people don’t know about this.

“impressive” the potion master breathed when he opened the doors and saw the endless towers of crap that students have lost over time. With the door shut behind him he started looking for the diadem. Right when he was going to try summoning it he spotted it sparkling on a stack of textbooks. How it got up there he didn’t know, but he carefully levitated it down. He was about to leave, but once he turned around he froze as he saw someone …

It was Moaning Myrtle just floating there watching him carefully. When she looked at the diadem in his hands Severus opened his mouth to say something, However, she cut him off by placing a ghostly finger to her lips telling him to be silent. Myrtle floated up the tallest tower of junk and came back down with a book, which she gave to the potion master. She pointed to herself and then the title of the book, which was ‘Curse Collection’ and then she pointed to her ears and mouth.

Severus scowled as he understood the message. She was cursed so that someone can hear what she says and maybe what people say to her as well. He set the diadem down and consulted the other books. One by one he found the words to point to and give her a message …

‘old’ … ‘friend’ … ‘is’ … ‘returning’ … ‘to’ … ‘whole’

Myrtle grinned and pointed out some words of her own …

‘swat’ … ‘him’ … ‘for’ … ‘me’

The potion master smirked and nodded. Myrtle floated away with a smirk and Severus shrank the book and Diadem so he could take them with him without anyone knowing. All he had to do is get through one more class, finish the potions for Harry and then he can go. Though he did wonder how Myrtle found him when she did …

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up again at the sound of a door opening and saw blurs that sounded like Lucius, Severus and Tom. Out of habit he immediately thought about getting out of the bed and wait to be given orders, but then he decided to take a chance. He wanted to know if he’d really be allowed to stay in the bed or if he’d be punished … so he stayed on the bed …

“late, after what they did they have the nerve to be late and then they break a vase the second they come through the door. These idiots can’t do anything right” Lucius growled, but softened his tone when he saw Harry watching them. The boy’s body was tense like he was going to run at any moment. It hasn’t quite sunk in to the poor child that he was safe yet … it hurt a little that his mate to be was scared “hello Harry, you’ve been asleep for a while. I was going to wake you for lunch, but you were so tired I thought I’d let you sleep. Are you hungry? It’s nearly dinner, but you can snack on something if you want?”

For a second Harry panicked … not because he didn’t eat a meal, but because he didn’t make a meal. Though he noticed no one was mad. No, instead they asked if he was hungry. This truly was a different place. Harry was starting to understand, but he still shook his head even though he must’ve been hungry. It was the only answer he could think of …

“it will have to wait until after I give Harry some potions, but you shouldn’t feel afraid to say if you’re hungry” Severus said gently as he sat on the bed next to the small 6 year old and removed some potions. They knew he was hungry, but Harry may not know how to communicate it “now I have a nutrient potion like before and a potion for your eyesight, ok?” the little boy nodded with interest in his eyes.

Severus felt a little smug at the fact that he could do this for Harry and that he peeked the boy’s interest in potions. Maybe they could brew together in the future … the idea felt oddly romantic to Severus, but he focused on getting Harry better. It will be a while before they could take romance to the forefront of their relationship. For now he gave Harry the potions he made and again Harry drank them without any fuss. There was a small gasp of surprise as the green eyes began seeing in sharp clear details never seen before. A small ‘thank you’ was heard and Severus smiled at the timid boy.

Tom smiled as the boy looked nervous again “I know coming here is a big change Harry, but we’ll help you in any way”

A spark of jealousy hit Lucius and Severus as Harry looked up at Tom without any fear or submissive behavior. Tom had the benefit of meeting Harry in the form of a harmless book, which made it easier for Harry to relax around Tom. They both hoped Harry would feel as safe around them. Though as the young wizard leaned into the hug the potion master gave him they were hopeful that Harry would warm up to them soon.

“what are those fools doing down there?” Lucius muttered as crash was heard from downstairs “I’m glad Narcissa extended her shopping trip with Draco. I don’t want Draco going through this chaos again”

“indeed … speaking of chaos …” Severus pulled the diadem out of his robes and gave it to Tom. It did occur to Severus that this could wait until they weren’t around Harry, but he didn’t feel that there was a good reason to hide this from Harry. Considering a horcrux was already removed from his head the young boy had a right to see and be told, especially when Tom confronts Voldemort “your next soul fragment” Harry watched as Tom swallowed the glowing orb that flew out of the crown. It was exactly like what happened when the orb was taken out of his scar “Myrtle also sent a message”

A dark brow raised as the supposedly 15 year old student took the book. When Tom saw the title he chuckled bitterly “she’s cursed …”

Harry saw the sad look that crossed Tom’s face and immediately wanted to make him feel better. The child unknowingly released his magic and wrapped it around the occupants in the room making them relax “is Myrtle a friend?”

“yes … a very dear friend” Tom hummed at the pleasant feeling of Harry’s magic holding him. It was clear to them that Harry would be very powerful when he grows up.

The door opened revealing Dobby who was twitching violently in irritation “those fools have finally left the manor Master Malfoy” the elf noticed Harry looking at him curiously and smiled.

Lucius felt a little disappointed as the magic of his soulmate retreated back suddenly “yes, thank you Dobby. I’ll come and look at the damage. We’ll charge them for it” he looked at Harry who was still holding the potion master “we’ll be right back so if you feel up to it you can eat dinner with us. I would like you to meet my son Draco. He’s the same age as you so I think you will both get along” he said as he kissed the top of the boy’s head and left to see what happened. Severus and Tom reluctantly left as well to discuss something with that woman named Bellatrix …

Harry looked around the room again feeling grateful to have his new vision. As he drank in every detail and committed it to memory he noticed a shadow move from behind the chair. He got off the bed and peered behind the chair where he found … only the step stool … nothing else that would make a shadow move. It didn’t seem very weird compared to the first good look he had of the house elf he had a moment ago so he shrugged it off. This world was strange to him and he knew very little about it, but he wanted to learn so he grabbed his step stool and went to the library …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus glance at Tom as Lucius muttered curses about idiot Aurors “how do you think Myrtle knew to be there? It’s like she was guarding your horcrux” he said and raised an eyebrow as he saw the house elves talking to each other. Whatever it was about it definitely made Dobby irritated.

“Myrtle has always been very clever. I bet she, being a ghost, could sense something happened with my soul after her death. She knew me better than anyone, which means she knew where to look. If she was bound to the castle then she did what she could to guard the piece of my soul that was still there … I’m not sure how she knew you were there, but I learned to never underestimate her” Tom said fondly, but then winced as Severus smacked him lightly on the back of the head “hey!”

“Myrtle told me to” Severus smirked as Tom huffed “we’re done with the horcruxes” he said seriously as Peter, Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters came out of the cellar.

“excellent!” Bellatrix grinned evilly as she flicked some blood off her cheek “one more piece to grab. Barty, Rodolphus, Rebastan! We’re going Voldie hunting!” she yelled making the Carrow twins smirk as the three men groaned.

“be careful hunting around Albania. You’re all escaped convicts after all” Lucius muttered as Narcissa and a happy Draco flooed back home.

Dobby popped over to Lucius grabbing everyone’s attention “Master Malfoy, Dobby was just informed that no elf made breakfast today and the wards weren’t tripped”

“what do you mean-” Lucius trailed off and covered his face with his palm “Dobby … it was Harry … I might’ve forgotten to fix my wards” he said as a blush crept onto his cheeks ignoring the snickers from everyone.

Flippy squeaked “Flippy just saw the little Master going to the library. He knows his way around quite well, but Flippy doesn’t know where he got the stool he has”

“step stool?” Peter blinked and they exchanged glances before the entire group of Death Eaters raced to the library. Narcissi gave Draco to the three elves and joined the others. There was no such thing in this home or most magical places except for places like St. Mungos in case healers want to conserve their magic or help people who strained their magic coils. A home with house elves didn’t need step stools so what was Harry using?

Tom got into the library and spotted Harry first so he scooped the boy off he stool he was standing on “tell me Harry, where did you get that stool?” he asked as he stepped back and let the group of wizards and witches surround the stool, which sounded absolutely ridiculous …

“it appeared in the middle of the kitchen, I’m sorry” Harry apologized quickly thinking he was in trouble.

Bellatrix smirked as she pointed her wand at the stool “you aren’t the one in trouble here Harry. This thing is the one that needs to explain itself” Harry looked confused, but then Rowle cast a mild stinging hex at the stool …

The step stool started to shake and warp as its shadow went wild …


	8. Home of Magic

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottom de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

The step stool started to shake and warp as its shadow went wild …

XXXXXXXXXX

“shit … what is this thing?” Peter muttered as the stool crackled and warped into a new shape. At first the shadow seemed to act separately, but as the stool changed the shadow calmed down and there in front of then was a little black fox.

Tom eyed the creature carefully as it looked at Harry sadly “it’s a nature sprite … Harry do you know this creature?”

“it looks like Vesta, but Dudley got mad when she growled at him and Uncle Vernon … ran her over with the lawnmower and locked me up in the cupboard” Harry said sadly.

Severus sneered at that bit of knowledge “really? … Tom what in Merlin’s name is a nature sprite?”

The dark eyes of the teenage soul narrowed suspiciously “we’ll discuss why you’re lacking what was basic knowledge when I was in school later. As for sprites, they’re shape shifters that are considered guardians of magic in a way. When they shift their magic warps their shadows making the shadow look and act like a different entity for a few seconds. Some even have strong abilities in casting illusions. The number of sprites were once used to see how healthy an areas’ magic was. Those were once used to find the best place for rituals to be preformed, but I’ve never seen one outside of a forest before … I wonder …” Tom looked at the fox and then at Harry “ask it to change shape”

Harry tilted his in confusion and looked at the fox “turn into a cup” the fox yipped happily and warped into a clear glass cup.

Barty scooped up the cup, but when he was looking at it the cup shattered. Some of the glass cut his hand, but the next second the glass and cuts were gone and the fox was sitting on the ground with a playful glint in it’s eyes “wow … it felt so real” he said as he tried to examine his hand for the cut that was there just seconds ago.

“it is … Harry I think this is Vesta. Your Uncle may have hurt her, but she didn’t let that stop her. I believe she chose you. She’s your familiar” Tom said more than a little relieved that it wasn’t a creature or person who would hurt Harry. As everyone lowered their wands they wondered why they felt like they were missing some information and Tom sighed “I think Dumbledore didn’t just remove the books on horcruxes, but what could he possibly gain from taking such vital information?”

Narcissa smiled as the fox jumped up onto Harry, who was still in Tom’s arms, and cuddled with the boy “we’ll figure things out after we … get your final piece. Besides, I’m sure Harry and Draco are getting hungry-”

“THAT’S IT!” Peter yelped suddenly scaring Harry badly if the whimper and shaking was any indication. The deadly glares from Severus, Lucius and Tom forced the spy to clap his hands over his own mouth “sorry Harry … I remembered what vault 687 was … it’s one of the Potter vaults specifically Harry’s trust. I mentioned it when you guys were setting things up for Draco in order to start divorce preparations”

“but that means Dumbledore is taking money from Harry’s vault. That’s why I asked. I over heard him asking to withdraw money from that vault in Gringotts” Narcissa explained.

“is that so?” Lucius said in a dangerously calm tone as he glared at Peter almost wishing the spy was wrong.

“y-yeah” Peter chuckled nervously as he felt a deadly aura pouring off Harry’s intendeds. It was understandable though since anyone would be furious if they discovered someone as stealing from their soulmate, but he really hoped they didn’t take it out on the messenger.

“I’m sure Dobby started dinner so lets go” Narcissa said cheerfully and looked at Harry with a soft smile “my son, Draco, and I got you lots of things including clothes so you don’t need to worry about not having things of your own” she said. The amazed look on Harry’s face made their hearts clench … the young boy didn’t expect to have anything of his own … that will change soon if they have anything to say about.

Everyone headed down to dinner except for Lucius. Peter was dragged away in order to help redo all the wards in the house so little Harry can’t get into those places again. A child should not be cooking full course meals alone especially when they can’t see over the counter without a step stool.

“hey Sevvy, what’s a lawnmower?” Bellatrix asked once Harry was taken out of hearing range.

Severus sighed “it’s a muggle device used to cut grass using very sharp spinning blades … I’ll get you one to show you” the potion master said knowing full well what the sadistic witch wanted to do …

“I’ll use it well. Now lets eat quickly. We head for Albania right after dinner. Any arguments?” Bellatrix grinned evilly just daring poor Barty, Rabastan and Rodolphus to object … said men just cowered and wisely stayed silent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco looked up to see his mama and the man named Tom coming down “is everything ok mama?” he asked. He noticed a child and a fox in Tom’s arms and immediately knew it was Harry Potter. It was clear by how skinny and small the boy was that his father wasn’t kidding about Harry being with mean people. The ‘Boy Who Lived’ looked two years younger than Draco and was flinching at any loud sounds.

“yes honey. It seems this fluffy little guest was the culprit” Narcissa said and she pointed at the fox in Harry’s arms as Tom gently set the green eyed boy on the floor and kneeled comfortingly next to him “Draco this is Harry Potter” she smiled at Harry “Harry this is mine and Lucius’s son Draco Malfoy” Narcissa caught the green eyes flicker over to Peter as he and Lucius went towards the kitchen to fix the wards. It was clear that Harry was a very bright boy, but now Harry was calculating the possible drama and how he will get hurt “it’s ok Harry. Peter and I are together now and Lucius is happy about it. You’ll soon find that there are several differences in beliefs between muggle world and here, but we’ll help you sweety. Would you like to eat with us?”

Harry looked up at her with a glimmer of hope “yes please” he said so softly they might’ve missed it if even one person made a single sound.

“yes! You can sit with me” Draco smiled and held out his hand. Harry hesitantly took the hand in his and allowed Draco to drag him to the table. The young green eyed wizard was still small and had to be placed in a chair, but Severus had no problem helping the little boy. Soon everyone was seated at the table and the food appeared out of nowhere slightly startling Harry, but he recovered quickly.

Alecto smiled as the two boys ate even though Harry was eating very slowly “Tom you said nature sprites were common knowledge when you were in school … what else was?” she asked as Vesta turned into a cushion for Harry to sit on. The boy was not just small, but the poor thing was skin and bones, which meant he must‘ve been uncomfortable sitting on the chair. Of course Harry wouldn’t complain about such a little bit of discomfort so they didn’t think about it, but Vesta clearly sensed it …

“I did take a moment to really look at _his_ memories I think a few bits of information were lost” Tom said after swallowing some food “first are the Nature Sprites obviously, but I couldn’t find any information about certain potions. The Age Reversal seems to have disappeared and so has the Male Pregnancy spell”

Severus’s eyes widened in shock just like most of the other occupants of the table “Age Reversal? … Male P-Pregnancy? Such things existed? How could that have been lost?” he asked as a deep part of his started thinking of children for the first time in years. Lucius was also thinking of more kids too. He and Narcissa adore kids, but they couldn’t make more together. It was already tricky with Malfoys and their low sperm count, but it wasn’t fair to Peter who was more than understanding when his soulmate was married off to have some else’s kid. Yes, Draco was worth it, but Narcissa and Peter should be with each other now … maybe Malfoy’s would be more fertile if the men carried the babies. The opportunity was amazing …

Tom smiled softly, which was quite a sight for those who worked with the fearsome and cruel Voldemort “yes and those are such incredible things to have … _his_ mind was unstable. So much so his memories are almost scrambled with insanity, but it was clear enough for me to find that he never cared to correct this missing information. In fact, he like knowing more than other people … there were a few other very important things too. I know all the information on horcruxes was removed while I was still sill in school. If Dumbledore took that chance to remove even more then who knows how much is gone”

“not completely gone. Your friend, Myrtle, has been storing tons of books in the Room of Requirement. I’m sure the Ravenclaw has protected plenty of information. I’ll try a get as much as I can” Severus said before turning to cut some chicken into smaller pieces for Harry who was trying to eat what he could.

“that explains the sudden rush of thefts of textbooks right after her death” Tom deadpanned. Why did he have to have such a crazy friend? Doesn’t matter since she is a great friend.

Bellatrix snickered “I like this Myrtle … anything we should know when confronting _him_?”

“yes, his is already able to possess people. I have no memories after his attack on Harry, but be careful for I wouldn’t be surprised if that power is stronger as a disembodied ghost. Look for snakes. At some point he considered using a snake as a horcrux in the future so he’ll probably try testing that by possessing snakes … Merlin knows why he’d make so many horcruxes? The temptation must truly be strong” Tom mused.

Barty frowned “that’s interesting. If making one horcrux makes you want more then how many does Dumbledore have? How do we know where it ends?”

“I don’t know for sure, but I have a theory that might help us find out. Each horcrux I absorbed has a certain amount of … the only way to describe it is dead magic. We can use that principle to measure how many horcruxes were made … if we can figure out how to get close enough to measure the amount coming off his soul” Tom said a he thought about how to complete that task.

Yaxley glanced at the two boys. Draco wasn’t really paying too close attention to what they were saying and was talking to Harry thanks to the privacy charm Narcissa cast on them, but he wanted to make sure before he brought up a morbid topic “we also need to consider how the horcruxes were made. Bells said it involved killing so who did he kill? Where did he hide them? We actually know less about his past than yours”

“what Voldemort claimed was just the insanity talking. My mother was from the Gaunt family. She fell for a muggle and used love potions to get him. when she became pregnant with me she stopped the potions thinking he’ll stay, but he left and she died giving birth to me so I was raised in a muggle orphanage. That’s my life, does it change anything?” he asked unconcerned about his past. To his surprise though everyone seemed to have a shine of loyalty Voldemort never got to see “but you’re right. We know very little and what we do know could be fake”

Peter snapped his fingers as a thought came to mind “I know a few people who can dig something up and we have Gellert Grindelwald too. The two did fight in a brutal battle. The imprisoned Dark Lord could know something”

“it always did seem odd that that man was left alive, but Dumbledore tried so hard to kill you” Severus pondered out loud “we should consider the squib’s monthly reports. If we don’t give Dumbledore something he’ll know Harry’s gone and I don’t want that man hunting Harry”

The Carrow twins smirked “leave that to us. With the right know how it can be very hard to tell how’s actually writing to you” they both said in perfect sync. Tom smirked as he recalled the twins undercover skills from Voldemort’s memories. There’s a reason the madman didn’t just dispose of them like so many other followers.

“good … anything else regarding Dumbledore should wait until after I had a chat with my idiotic counterpart” Tom said getting nods of agreement in return.

Bellatrix grinned evilly and grabbed Roldolphus and Rabastan’s collars to drag them away “then we’ll be off! Move it Barty!” Barty whimpered and left the table after the crazy witch.

The sound of the floo taking the four magical beings to the closest floo in Albania was heard and the kids were allowed to hear the rest of the conversation. After dinner Severus left several potions for Harry that Lucius will give him at every meal from now on to help Harry recover and promised to be back with a scar removal salve. Harry was happy to hear that and shyly thanked Severus before the potion master flooed back to Hogwarts just in time to say he missed dinner there because of a potion that needed brewing. As Peter went to continue examining to portkey from Ms. Figg, Draco gently took Harry’s hand and followed his mother and father up to Harry’s room …

“we got you lots of fun things and clothes” Draco said not aware that his parents were looking at him proudly for being patient with Harry “what do you think?” he asked softly as they opened the door to Harry’s room.

Harry gasped as he saw a bunch of fun looking toys right off the bat, but the charmed toys were frozen until Harry was eased into the magical world. Draco went over to open the closet showing the hanging clothes that looked like they would actually fit him. He was still wearing the hand me down pajamas from Draco that Lucius gave him though those do fit better than Dudley’s clothes did “you’re letting me have all this?” Harry asked quietly.

“yes, it’s all yours Harry and since this is your room we’ll have to decorate it at some point so can decide what you want” Lucius smiled as Harry looked so happy that he was tearing up a little, but at the same time the older wizard’s heart clenched. This child should never had been denied so much.

“and we can be friends if you want” Draco offered hopefully. Green eyes almost looked overwhelmed, but Harry nodded tentatively anyway. Slowly but surely the young child was gently coaxed out of his shell over the next few days. There was a little tension when Harry was introduced to the talking paintings, but Harry was already used to a certain magic book so he recovered quickly … there was only one moment where Harry had a panic attack because of a bout of accidental magic

The accidental magic was brought on when Draco tried to show Harry a magical game called Exploding Snap and ended up scaring Harry. All the magic released made all the furniture float. Narcissa, who was reading as she watched the kids with Tom, was stunned to find the couch she was on was floating several feet in the air. Peter, who was studying the portkey, was amazed to find the chair and table he was working at floating. Lucius, who was in his office, was stunned when his heavy desk went up into the air. Everyone found it hilarious … after they calmed down Harry that is. The poor boy seemed to think he was in trouble …

“oh Harry it’s ok” Tom said soothingly as he held a shaking Harry close. Vesta yipped and hopped onto Tom’s shoulder to try and cheer Harry up.

“am I going to be sent away Tom or will Lucius want me to pay like the ministry?” the little boy mumbled into Tom’s shirt.

Lucus came into the room just in time to hear that and immediately felt guilty “I wouldn’t do that Harry. I sued the ministry because they mucked up a lot of things from my mother’s painting to breaking several other things. They’re full grown witches and wizards and should be able to handle themselves with much more grace, but they didn’t. if they used their heads more I wouldn’t be so hostile towards them. You’re a child who’s growing into his magic. You should never be afraid or ashamed when you have a bout of accidental magic. It’s completely normal and has happened to all of us” he said calmly and was glad to see Harry calm down and smile.

Peter sat on the floating table and used the chair as an ore to row the floating table into the living room where everyone was “I don’t know about you guys, but my accidents were never this …”

“majestic” Severus supplied after flooing into the stunning scene and overhearing Peter’s statement.

“exactly! I always blew something up … oh and I discovered that Dumbledore made this illegal portkey and the coordinates of where it lands. I’ll plot it on a map and see where it would go” Peter pulled an excited Draco onto the table and started rowing away much to Narcissa’s amusement.

“that’s good, we can investigate it later” Tom said as he gently rubbed circles on Harry’s back.

Severus ducked a floating ottoman “has there been any word from Bellatrix?” he asked as he set a bottomless bag filled with Myrtle’s stolen books down on a floating side table to go check on Harry who looked so much healthier already. According to Tom the nature sprite, Vesta, is helping Harry heal faster now that Harry is eating … she may have been the only reason Harry didn’t die before they got to him.

“no, but considering who they’re looking for it shouldn’t be expected to be easy … Lucius we should make a floating room. This is so relaxing!” Narcissa exclaimed as the couch she was on floated passed a floating bookshelf from the library and swapped out the book she was reading for another one.

Eventually the accidental faded away and the house elves put everything back where it originated. Despite the major rearrangement not one thing was broken …

XXXXXXXXXX

Barty was getting bored trudging through the forest and started narrating the groups movements “day 7 of the Dark Lord search is coming to an end and the heros still have not found the elusive- ow!” he yelped as Bellatrix swatted him on the back of the head.

“be quiet or I- …” Bellatrix froze as she spotted a big snake slither confidently towards them. The snake had a familiar power about it and she knew they found what they were after. The others seemed to feel it too for they became tense “my lord! Thank Merlin we found you-” the snake rose higher and hissed dangerously “we do apologize for coming so late my lord. We were trapped in Azkaban for years before we could escape. The Malfoys are waiting at their manor for your safe return”

The snake nodded in satisfaction and slithered onto Bellatrix’s shoulders missing the flicker of disgust in her eyes. She loved snakes, but not when they’re possessed by a Dark Lord. Rodolphus released his Patronus without the evil snake seeing and the silver monkey raced away to warn everyone to be ready. They all knew they couldn’t apparate because the Ministry might find them so the long trek back to the only floo nearby was started. By nightfall they were in the Malfoy Manor and everyone, minus two kids who were asleep in their beds, was present. Including someone Voldemort did not expect …

‘ **how did you get free from your book?! Go back before you risk my immortality** ’ Voldemort ordered in parseltongue from his temporary snake body.

Tom smirked at the pathetic creature before him ‘ **oh no, I believe it’s time for a new arrangement** ’


	9. Landscaping

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottom de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

‘ **how did you get free from your book?! Go back before you risk my immortality** ’ Voldemort ordered in parseltongue from his temporary snake body.

Tom smirked at the pathetic creature before him ‘ **oh no, I believe it’s time for a new arrangement** ’

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry was smiling as he looked up at the ceiling of his room after a bubble bath. It was finally sinking in that he wasn’t a freak here … it helped that Lucius told him he, like Draco, is not allowed in the kitchen no matter how good he cooks. Children, meaning both him and Draco, are not allowed near dangerous things like knives and they are to take sometime everyday to study. Narcissa and Tom are good teachers. He learned a lot in only a week and he feels stronger thanks to Severus’s potions and Lucius said the scar cream should be done so Severus will be coming again soon to help with the scars. Everything was different …

As he laid there looking at the ceiling with Vesta curled up next to him tears started falling from his eyes … for once in his short life he was starting to hope …

Vesta suddenly bolted upright and went to the window “what is it Vesta?” Harry asked as he hopped out of bed and went to the large window, which went very low so the small child could see outside “a monkey?” Harry mused and tilted his head in confusion when he saw a silvery mist in the shape of a monkey flying into the manor’s lower level. No noise was caused and he knew he knew very little about magic so he decided to settle back in bed with Vesta who seemed to lose interest in the oddity …

Late into the night something made Harry jolt out of bed. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he felt anxious. Vesta stretched lazily not sure what made her master waken so suddenly and seemed scared. The nature sprite sniffed the air for any threats and was alert in an instant as a foul smell hit her nose. It wasn’t just a physical smell, but it was actually something truly toxic to the very soul … dead magic …

“Vesta … something is wrong … can you help me get downstairs?” Harry asked quietly. He was really worried about Tom, Lucius and for some reason Severus who he thought left to stay at the place he teaches at. Something just felt so wrong and he wanted to be there. Vesta cast an illusion over herself and Harry so they would become invisible as the little boy opened the door. The pair snuck out of the room and down the steps. Everyone was found surrounding the fireplace where Barty, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix were waiting with a … large snake? The snake slithered off of Bellatrix’s shoulder and towards Tom. As Harry and Vesta crept closer everyone formed a circle around the snake and Tom who was the only one seated in a chair …

‘ **arrangement? This is foolish! You are but a chunk of MY soul! You have no choices here! Get back in the diary!** ’ the snake spat harshly. Harry was stunned that he understood the snake, but he vaguely remembered hearing voices in his relatives garden right before seeing little grass snakes so maybe this was normal. He decided to ask Tom later …

‘ **you are the one without any choice here. We will fuse our broken soul back together or I will be destroyed** ’ Tom hissed casually not realizing his intended was nearby and freaking out …

‘ **destroyed?!** ’ the snake hissed in pure rage.

Tom glanced at the ring of people around him and they pointed their wands at Tom ‘ **I instructed them to kill me with. Since I’m a horcrux and getting down to our dear basilisk is not an option yet that means there’s only one option. They will have to burn me. I, of course, told them where the others are as well so you truly have no choice in the matter** ’ Tom said calmly hoping the Dark Lord takes the bait. If he makes it sound like he was still a single horcrux then he can catch the disembodied wizard off guard and take full control during the merge. He just hoped that the main soul fragment was too far gone mentally to question how it was that the youngest horcrux where the other fragments were or even that there were any others. By all accounts Tom should know nothing beyond the first 15 years of life, which held little as far as horcruxes go and nothing Voldemort’s other soul pieces except for Tom himself …

‘ **FOOL! YOU HAVE DOOMED THE BOTH OF US!** ’ the serpent snarled and hissed in pure rage unknowingly making little Harry flinch.

‘ **that’s fine with me … what you have done is disgusting. This isn’t what I wanted so I know you didn’t want this either. You allowed yourself to become completely derailed. You forgot our goal, about Dumbledore, about our friends one of which still haunts Hogwarts today and the other remains trapped in the Chamber of Secrets … and the worst is that you nearly killed our intended, OUR sweet little soulmate! … you should pay for all of it** ’ Tom said seriously.

The part about Tom’s ‘intended’ caught Harry’s attention. When Ms. Figg would ‘babysit’ him she would watch her shows as always and in these dramas he heard the term ‘soulmate’ before. If he recalled correctly there was a red thread tying the fingers of two people meant to be together or something like that. Soulmates are people meant to be together forever. Ms. Figg said it was a bunch of lies, but Harry smiled slightly as he remembered Narcissa words … things were different in magical world … maybe he has a soulmate waiting for him. An image of Lucius, Severus and Tom popped up in his mind, but Harry shook away the thought believing that he wouldn’t be that lucky to have one of them let alone all three …

‘ **soulmate? What a weak belief** ’ the snake scoffed.

Tom’s jaw clenched ever so slightly ‘ **far from it. Severus, Lucius and I felt our magic sing for a power wizard. Harry Potter to be exact, surprised?** ’ he smirked smugly as the snake lunged angrily only to be stunned by Bellatrix before he got too close to Tom … unaware that Harry was hearing everything ‘ **amazing coincidence isn’t it? The very child you happen to think was out to kill you turns out to be your soulmate. The only person who wouldn’t kill you. Hell, the boy was a bloody child so he posed no threat to begin with. Even after years he’s still too young to know about our bond, but no, like a coward you rushed into a potential trap, murdered your soulmate’s parents and tried to kill him … you deserved ending up in this pitiful state, I only hope Harry won’t hate me for your actions …. This conversation is over. Leave that snake and merge or …** ’ Tom looked at the others and nodded. Every wand began to send slight sparks and each witch and wizard began the incantation to burn Tom alive…

‘ **fine** ’ the snake twitched as a phantom like face of a much older man floated out of its body “you will all pay for this disloyalty” the ghost snarled.

“careful who you threaten. You aren’t the one in control here” Severus warned. Tom couldn’t help but remain silent for a moment and observe the ghostly face of Voldemort. The face wasn’t just older … it seemed almost disfigured as well. The Dark Lord looked vaguely inhuman. Inferi look very similar to the disturbing complexion. There was no way he’d look like that if he aged with a fully intact soul …

A pair of green eyes watched fearfully from behind the nature sprite’s powerful illusion as the ghostly thing lunged for Tom. The ghastly ghost dove into Tom’s body making the younger wizard double over in agony. Harry watched in horror as his friend seemed to be in a brutal fight that was taking place in his own body. No one was helping, but the child could see this wasn’t easy for them to watch. Severus was the one to give in and stepped forward to do something to help …

“Don’t! … he’s trying to … take over” Tom gasped and the potion master slowly stepped back. Though the fight was completely unseen even it was no doubt intense. Every other second there was a strong blast of magic. Some of the blasts felt Dark and foreboding, while the rest simply felt strong and healthy in comparison. Harry could tell that the healthy magic was Tom’s and jumped anxiously every time the magic pulsed through the air.

(Tom … please be ok) Harry pleaded mentally as his friend suddenly fell from his and laid in a motionless heap. A very tense silence loomed as they all waited to see who won the battle for the soul. Tom finally groaned in pain and tried to move. No one helped, but not for the reason you might think. All those who once held the Death Mark felt an odd sensation in their left forearm and were looking at it …

The mark changed!

Gone was the horrid skull and snake and in its place was the black silhouette of a whimsical vine. The vine twisted and crisscrossed in order to make a perfect pentagram. On one side of the pentagram the vine branched off and grew a couple inches towards their wrists. The vine branched off again on the opposite side and grew a few inches towards the inside of their elbows. This meant only one thing … Voldemort was finally gone!

“bloody hell … are you alright Tom?” Peter asked as Tom clutched his throat as if he was choking. Tom didn’t answer. He simply vomited and disturbing brownish gray sludge. Rodolphus grabbed Tom and pulled him away from the mess that began evaporating before their eyes. The foreboding feeling made everyone back away from the sludge, which was eerily similar to the feeling of the Dark Lord’s magic as it became fumes and floate like a toxic cloud.

“that’s dead magic” Tom gasped between breaths “Severus … can you and Lucius find a way to trap some? This might the only chance we’ll have to get a sample so we can figure out how to measure it … I sure as shit refuse to split my soul again to make any more” Tom grumbled tiredly.

Severus scoffed “none of us want that- … where is it going?”

The entire group looked on in shock as the dead magic vapors seemed to group together in a more defined cloud and floated towards the door. What no one saw was that Vesta was using her own magic to guide the fumes away from her little master’s range. The little fox moved the cloud outside and paid little attention as the witches and wizards followed in an attempt to catch it … save for Tom who was seated again trying to recover. She wasn’t about to let her master’s mates near this toxic gas, but if they wanted a safe means of handling it then she will give it to them.

With great care the nature sprite moved the cloud down into the earth several yards from the manor. Once the gas descended into the ground the earth shook slightly and then it exploded. What sprang from the dirt was completely unexpected …

Bellatrix looked at the familiar 7 foot tall tree “is this … a Whomping Willow?”

“indeed” Severus said as he cautiously approached the violent tree to examine it “a better question would be if Whomping Willows can be made with dead magic then what does the one at Hogwarts mean?”

Tom and the others pondered this possible breakthrough completely unaware of the little boy and fox sneaking back up to bed …

XXXXXXXXXX

Alecto and her brother, Amycus, looked around the squib’s home the next morning. They found previously written letters from Dumbledore and copies of her own …

“at least this bitch kept good records … it should be no problem mimicking her style” Amycus commented as he examined each of Ms. Figg’s letters that must’ve been copied in case something was discovered and she wanted to cover her ass. Sadly as the wizard skimmed each letter he felt sick to his stomach. The squib was almost too eager to report every terrible thing Harry was forced to endure “damn … and people call Death Eaters sick. False reports or otherwise we were never painted to be this deprived and I’m not just talking about what the muggles did. Look at how the squib describes every detail as if she wants to savor Harry’s pain … fuck … what Dumbledore responds with each time is even worse”

The female twin looked over her brother’s shoulder and scowled. The headmaster’s letters were mainly indifferent or asking for an increase in the treatment in a way that made this abuse towards Harry sound like it was nothing more than an experiment … a sick twisted experiment “yeah, I should’ve stayed to help Bellatrix for a couple hours. Maybe I can later if she leaves anything … It looks like Vernon Dursley lost his job three months ago and was demanding money from Dumbledore through the squib who has recently decided to also raise the price of her ‘babysitting’ or at least demanded it in this copy of the most recent letter… we’re going to have to do something with these kneazles” she frowned as the large number of cats came towards them. Kneazles tend to have strong bonds with their owners and can be pretty nasty if someone invades their master’s space, which these … did not “or not … you guys didn’t like the squib much, did you?” she asked and much to the twins’ amusement every single cat deadpanned as if sarcastically saying ‘why else would you still be alive?’ …

Amycus chuckled “yep, these guys are on our side here”

“so it seems, now lets get going. Severus says the squib bitch sends a report at the end of every month so we need to get everything straightened by next week” she said and the twins return to investigating the information in Ms. Figg’s feline infested home before casting a few charms around the Dursleys’ street so no one will notice the family’s disappearance …

XXXXXXXXXX

Peter came into Harry’s room just in time to see an old retracted scar on the little boy’s back pop back in place and fade away thanks to the cream Severus was applying to the scars “does that hurt Harry?”

“no” Harry said without even flinching as another scar faded away. He didn’t even shift from his spot on the bed.

Tom, Lucius and Peter frowned as Severus continued healing the scars. It’s not the most painful thing put there, but getting rid of certain scars can hurt. The pain tolerance this child shows was a bit unnerving though only because it really showed how much he’s gone through. That’s something that may never change, but the young child was coming out of his shell more and more. At least just enough to ask the occasional question …

“if everything Vernon and Petunia said were lies then what really happened to my parents?” Harry asked making it clear he no longer called them aunt or uncle. He remembered everything about Tom’s conversation with the mean wizard ghost from before and pieced everything together already. There was a way to shatter your soul somehow and the fragments are called horcruxes. The Tom he knew was a piece of a soul that was stuck in a diary. The mean talking ghost was perhaps the main piece that stayed in the body … the main piece turned evil and hurt a lot of people including his parents until the body was destroyed an Tom absorbed him back into a complete soul again. Even though Harry understood this he wanted to hear it from them … he did notice Tom flinch sharply and decided not to push the issue unless Tom wanted admit everything about his involvement with that.

Severus raised an eyebrow “really happened? … that sounds like you don’t believe what you were told. What story was that?” (Petunia you will suffer)

Harry flinched and dropped his eyes to his lap as Vesta curled up on his lap … it was clearly painful for the little boy to even think about “they said … they said my mother was a whore and my Dad was a drunk and they died in a car accident after ditching me. They said I was never wanted” he said sadly and flinched as the room became tense …

“that couldn’t possibly farther from the truth” Tom remarked firmly as he recalled how James and Lily confronted Voldemort. Neither were trained Aurors or duelists by any means, but they fought fiercely in order to protect Harry and willingly died for him. knowing this made Tom wonder what Harry would think if he knew the full truth about Voldemort … the possibility that his intended might hate him made him freeze … he just couldn’t bring himself to say anymore …

Severus understood Tom’s reluctance to say any more for they both regretfully had a part to play in the tragedy and continued the story as he dabbed some more of the white cream on a nasty scar near Harry’s ribs “I know for a fact that your mother wasn’t like that at all. She was a truly kind person and a powerful witch who loved you dearly. Peter knows more about your father … I knew the man, but we didn’t get along to say the least”

“that’s an understatement” Lucius scoffed ignoring the glare sent his way “but to make it clear Harry your parents were powerful and talented in their own ways. The Dark Lord known as Voldemort believed in a prophecy that someone powerful enough to stop him would be born. He thought it was you and came after you. Your parents died protecting you and something happened that night that in turn destroyed Voldemort’s body when he tried to hurt you … understand Harry? You were loved and still are” Lucius said softly making Harry smile happily.

“Severus and I will get you some pictures of your parents for you” Peter promised glad the see the little boy happy. The potion master finished healing the scars even the lightening bolt annoyance Harry wasn’t fond of. Frankly no one wanted Harry to be a symbol for the light, but if they had to they’ll place a glamour to make the lightening bolt scar appear again. Until then Harry will do what he wants free from all scars, which at the moment is getting dressed and being dragged away by Draco to play. Peter sighed as the four adult wizards strolled out of the room and downstairs “that kid has gone through far too much”

Tom sighed sadly “yes … far too much” he said absentmindedly as he watched Narcissa start playing a game with the little boys in order to distract them from the large serpent who survived being possessed by a Dark Lord and was recovering on a make shift bed/heating rock. The snake’s name was Nagini and she wanted to stay with Tom after learning that he was a snake speaker.

“you will both have to tell Harry eventually” Peter commented referring to the roles Severus and Tom played in Harry’s life. They passed the kids playing their games and snuck into the cellars. Since his comment was ignored he moved to a different subject “I contacted my friend and he just sent a letter back saying he is happy to help. He is trustworthy and he will have no problem staying in contact since he is taking a teaching position at Hogwarts, which he starts in the next school year. Don’t hex him on sight Severus. He isn’t as irritating as he seems. He just loves messing with people”

Severus huffed as he saw Bellatrix trying find out how the muggle contraption called a lawnmower worked as the starved traumatized muggles, golem and squib cowered in their cells praying she doesn’t figure it out “fine. What’s my new colleague’s name?”

“Quirinus Quirrell” Peter answered as the potion master stepped forward to help Bellatrix start the machine. The rumble of the machine was soon followed by bloodcurdling screams …


	10. Generations

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottom de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

“Quirinus Quirrell” Peter answered as the potion master stepped forward to help Bellatrix start the machine. The rumble of the machine was soon followed by bloodcurdling screams …

XXXXXXXXXX

Vesta yipped as she tried to get Harry’s attention, but the child was lost in thought. It just seemed hard to believe that he has not on but three soulmates. Do they actually want him? He didn’t think he was good enough for Lucius, Severus and Tom so what should he do? A part of him wanted to pretend that he heard nothing that day and hope they went looking for someone better. Another wanted someone to care for and who will love him. all his thoughts were interrupted when the nature sprite jumped on his head …

“sorry Vesta … I just got lost in thought … would I be a good soulmate for them?” Harry asked softly to no one in particular.

With a gentle flex of her magic the fox created an illusion gave her a voice her little master would understand ‘ _the fact that you ask that question already makes you better than most. Too many people take these magical bonds for granted. Your magic singing is only one part to mating_ ’

“will you help me?” Harry asked knowing he knew little about anything regarding relationships.

‘ _of course, but you are too young to be concerned about that yet. Recover, grow strong and learn. When you reach the changing stage we will discuss how to court your mates though I sense you will be tall and strong so I suspect you will need very little help especially since you are actually very observant_ ’ Vesta spoke kindly and dropped the illusion just as Nagini slithered into the room.

‘ **a man snuck into the manor. He better not go for the hatchlings or he will meet my fangs** ’ the serpent hissed threateningly.

‘ **there’s a man here? Is Tom and the others ok?** ’ Harry asked worrying about everyone.

Nagini’s jaw dropped just a little in shock ‘ **you speak snake little one?** ’

Harry blushed as he realized he forgot to bring that up earlier ‘ **yes, I’m sorry I didn’t bring it up before** ’

‘ **that’s fine hatchling … I suppose this should be expected all things considered** ’ Nagini said and shook her scaly head in amusement making Harry wonder if she knew about him and Tom being each others intendeds. A bang from downstairs made everyone jump ‘ **the other hatchling is still asleep in his room go there and call the house elves. Tell them someone broke through the wards without setting off alarms and stay in the room until otherwise. I will go see what is going on** ’ she said while not so subtly using her tail to keep Harry from trying to see for himself what was going on. Finally Harry relented and went to Draco’s room with Vesta as Nagini quickly slithered away …

XXXXXXXXXX

The small Whomping Willow slammed into the ground in an attempt to kill a rat that was scurrying around its trunk. The rat nimbly dodged each swing of the lethal branches as it collected the twigs on the ground. When the rat had enough twigs it raced away from the tree narrowly avoiding losing his tail …

“that was not as simple as you made it seem Peter” Severus drawled as the rat stopped at his feet and dropped the twigs.

The rat turned into a slightly rat like man who shrugged carelessly “the tree here is much smaller than the one at Hogwarts so it seems to be more defensive against all creatures-ow!” Peter clutched his head in pain after the tree used some very good aim to chuck a rock at him “and has some issues holding a grudge not unlike you” Peter grumbled as he shot the tree a glare.

“for that comment I won’t be healing that lump” Severus sneered and walked into the manor with the twigs in hand.

Peter huffed “Harry is going to have his hands full with your feistiness, how will he handle Lucius and Tom too?” he pondered and snickered at the blush that crept across the potion master’s pale cheeks “I bet he won’t care and even welcome the challenge especially when you use that age reversing potion to make yourself young again. How is that going?” he asked just before he shifted back into his handsome and very real form that lacked all rat like features.

“Tom and I found the recipe in the books Myrtle _collected_ over the years and it is quite simple really. We just need a currently hard to get ingredient” Severus said feeling a sense of eagerness. It would be like starting over again and this time he can have a happier life.

“I can assist with getting this ingredient” Severus and Peter whirled around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and found a dark haired man in a dark tailored muggle suit sitting with Tom and Lucius. Nearly everyone was suspicious of the man who should not have been able to get passed the wards and considering both Lucius had their wands trained on the man meaning they most likely didn’t let him in.

“Quirinus? What are you doing here? It’s ok everyone this is my friend and ally Quirinus Quirrell” Peter grinned and greeted the wizard with a friendly hug as Severus slipped the twigs into his pocket to hold his wand in case this man tried something.

Lucius scowled and kept his wand pointed at the man despite Peter’s admission “ally or not I don’t appreciate having people waltz in undetected”

Tom eyed the man carefully and nodded in agreement “I would like to know how you entered this manor” he said. When the man touched Lucius shot a warning hex that unintentionally hit the door effectively slamming it shut with a loud bang.

“oh that’s actually quite simple … peacocks” Quirinus said as he slowly sat on the couch while keeping his hands within sight all the time so no one will think he’s going for a wand and attack again. Despite the tension and risk of death he seemed very calm.

“peacocks … my peacocks couldn’t have brought you in the main wards” Lucius stated firmly wondering why this man would use his prize peacocks as an excuse.

‘ **I had the hatchlings hide with the elves to guard them …** **he smells of feathers** ’ Nagini hissed as she slithered onto the couch attempting set the man on edge, but strangely enough the man just looked intrigued at the sight of the deadly serpent that was way too close to his neck.

Quirinus smiled in a carefree way “I do apologize for not announcing my arrival. Please let me explain, I worked as a curse breaker at Gringotts for a while so I have experience looking for weakness, but no I didn’t tear your wards down. That would’ve been foolish to do in a house with children that need protecting. I simply noticed that your peacocks were allowed to move in and out of the wards which meant an animagus would be allowed to enter freely and I am one just like Peter. That’s how I got in, but this not why I came”

“and why did you come?” Severus asked as he and the others settled on the other living room seats still keeping an eye on the man despite lowering their wands “I was under the impression we were not going to meet until the school year started. This one hasn’t quite ended yet and how pray did you know to come here? I doubt Peter gave you our location and he is supposed to be on the move constantly”

The wizard chuckle in a carefree way “my aunt … well technically I did go to Hogwarts , but we never met there since I was one year ahead of Lucius and a Ravenclaw so we never would’ve crossed paths. It was my great-aunt who told me a great deal about you all during my many summer visits. I know that though Peter was a Marauder he was actually only playing the part there to keep an eye on the health of a certain werewolf and was actually your friends” he noticed Peter’s gape in shock ”Yes Peter, I’m sorry for not admitting that when we met, but I’ve known about all of you … especially you, Tom Marvolo Riddle”

In a moment everyone was tense and Tom’s eyes narrowed dangerously “how do you know my name?”

The man looked both happy and relieved that Tom responded that way “your name … I’ll assume you’re alright then … anyway, how could I not? You were my Aunt Myrtle’s closest friend” Quirinus said and was met with two wands pointed at him and the deadly hiss of a snake familiar that sensed its master’s distrust.

“Myrtle is dead” Tom remarked coldly as Nagini opened her mouth as she moved close to the man’s throat to silently urge the fool to keep talking or he will be killed via very slow and painful venom.

“and was cursed with not one but two curses. One that locks her to the grounds of Hogwarts and one that allows the castor to hear everything she says or what someone says to her, but that hasn’t stopped her. The first curse is permanent as long as the caster remains alive, but the second has to be repeated at the beginning of every school year because Dumbledore is too weak to make it last year around. While no people are in the school during the summer months it is possible to get in Hogwarts without detection and speak to her. My grandma found out because we are a stubborn family and who wouldn’t seek out the ghost of her baby sister. Aunty managed to communicate everything through pointing at letters in a book, but when the curse’s weakness was discovered grandma found a way into the school and has been visiting her sister for years and since the curse has faded once again I went to meet her as usual. She couldn’t explain before because apparently Severus was pressed for time and she missed him when he came for the books. There’s much to discuss, but first Aunty wanted me to make sure her message was delivered” Quirinus turned serious and looked at Severus.

Severus simply smirked in amusement as Tom twitched clearly recalling the swat upside the head “yes Tom got the message, right upside his head as instructed”

Quirinus grinned “excellent! She was mad at you for splitting your soul so she believed a slap was deserved. Now my family has taken Aunty Myrtle’s warnings about staying clear of Dumbledore, The Order and, not you, but Voldemort, very seriously. However Aunty suspected that your soul is whole again in which case we want to help. You were her friend and she wants to help too” he said as he slowly reached into his breast pocket and took out a pretty gold locket that was shaped like a flower.

Deep brown eyes widened and Tom took the very familiar locket from him “this … this is Myrtle’s … you are an ally”

The Ravenclaw nodded “and I’m afraid, my Lord, that we have a troubling topic to discuss, which is the real reason for my impromptu visit … Gellert Grindelwald is trying to contact you. After I agreed to help I went to stop by in a similar fashion I did today and was met with a much nastier welcome if I may say so”

“well even I try not to startle wizards who are very happy to kill first then ask questions” Peter deadpanned.

“that isn’t quite what I mean … he didn’t do anything expect …tell me to kill him” Quirinus said clearly a bit unsettled at recalling the old wizard’s demand.

Tom raised an eyebrow “he wants to die?”

“I tried to talk him out of it, but all he said was that he couldn’t last much longer with everything going on and that if he breaks now the fool will get what he wants” the Ravenclaw said seriously.

A frown reached Severus’s lips “break not die? If he said break that implies a mental break and with the rest it sounds like he’s being pressed for information not held for war crimes”

“I honestly don’t know what he meant, but he seemed sane and made no move to hurt me. The strange statement made me tell him, not specifically who I was, but who my Aunt was … the man broke down in tears. Someone has been keeping him informed of all events for sure because he knew a good amount of her death, which made the papers, but he knew more than what most people knew and he blamed himself. He expressed a great hatred for Dumbledore so I told him that I knew a person who was working to bring him down by the name of Tom. He says if you don’t come soon there may be no one left to tell you how to stop him” Quirinus reported sadly.

“this doesn’t sound like a trap … the man hardly seems like someone in the position to trap anyone” Tom remarked as he weighed his options carefully. Grindelwald was a target they wanted to get information from, but he was in a secure cell. Granted the cell was a house and didn’t have any dementors flying around, but it shouldn’t be as easy as Quirinus makes it seem “I will go now, but first how have you been getting in and out of Hogwarts so easily?”

“my grandma installed a vanishing cabinet” the ravenclaw blinked when he noticed he was getting looks that seemed like a combination of shock and disbelief ”what? It was a simple trick and no one looks in certain rooms. The one at Hogwarts is actually in a hidden room behind the shelves in the potions pantry-”

“I’m the potions professor and I have never once seen a single sign of a hidden doorway or room” Severus snapped suddenly not believing this this man.

Tom chuckled “there is Severus, but you need to speak Parseltongue to get in or out. I found out accidently my first year when I spoke parseltonuge into the snake shaped rackets that holds up the fourth shelf. I only ever told Myrtle … If I’m right Myrtle taught you Quirinus. She did manage to mimic at least one word, which was ‘open’ … she never went without me before, but she could get in the Chamber of Secrets without me if she wanted to”

“yes she did, but I must say how can you speak it constantly. I get a sore throat just repeating that one word a few times … although working out those muscles mnust be good for oral sex. Now that’s a theory to test” Quirinus mused out loud not caring that Peter started snickering or that the others looked at him disapprovingly.

“it seems Myrtle’s quirky interests have passed on to the next generations” Tom muttered wryly.

‘ **ah, but master this would be a good test. The young green eyed hatchling speaks snake** ’

Tom gaped “Harry speaks parseltongue!” he gasped unintentionally speaking English instead of parseltongue so everyone heard. Lucius, Tom and Severus blushed for they couldn’t help but ponder that theory …

‘ **yes he spoke to me just moments ago** ’ Nagini hissed happily.

Quirinus leaned over to Peter “considering Dumbledore’s cruelty just from my family’s experience would I be correct in assuming the Harry he just mentioned is no ordinary Harry”

“yes” Peter chuckled.

“and they’re blushing because …” Quirinus trailed off waiting for an answer even though he suspected it already.

“Harry is their intended” Peter exclaimed with a grin.

“you found your soulmate! Mazel Tov! … you know Aunty Myrtle will want to hear this from you personally- … oh that’s right! The other end of the cabinet was in my family home in muggle world and I went to go get it, thus my attire, but I couldn’t shrink something that heavily charmed so it’s still outside” Quirinus chuckled sheepishly.

Lucius sighed “I’ll get it … hopefully the peacocks didn’t turn it into a nest already”

“while you do that Peter, Quirinus and I will take the chance to speak to Grindelwald. Severus would you examine those Whomping Willow samples while we’re gone?” the potion master nodded and Tom stood up to leave with the two wizards “oh and Quirinus, don’t call me lord. No one related to Myrtle should call me anything except Tom” he said making Quirinus grin as they walked out the door to apparate away …

No one saw a little black fox latch onto Tom’s robes effectively leaving with them …

Just as they left Narcissa flooed in “I got a few presents for both Harry’s and Draco’s birthdays- … did I miss something?”

“you have no idea” Lucius said as Severus snorted and laid out some twigs on the table to examine them “but first could you check on Draco and Harry? Harry can explain part of what happened … I need to get a vanishing cabinet out of the peacock areas” he said as he rushed off. All that could be heard was Lucius saying ‘too late!’ since apparently one of the rare peacocks had already perched and even laid an egg on top of the cabinet. The feathered bird refused to move …

“vanishing cabinet? … what? … never mind” Narcissa gave up trying to understand what was going on and went upstairs to hide the presents and check on the children. When she opened the door she found Draco and Harry playing with some charmed toys with the three elves watching them. The second the elves saw her they looked relieved and popped off to do other things “how is everything going you two? … oh, where’s Vesta?” she asked wondering where the fox went.

“outside” Harry said not wanting to explain that he sent Vesta to learn what she could about what’s going on. Instead he started telling Narcissa what little he knew about the intruder …


	11. Mercy

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottom de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

“outside” Harry said not wanting to explain that he sent Vesta to learn what she could about what’s going on. Instead he started telling Narcissa what little he knew about the intruder …

XXXXXXXXXX

“this is the place” Quirinus said as they appeared in front of an old house that looked like a peaceful cottage.

“I was under the impression Grindelwald was being kept in the prison he used to use as an home base during the first wizarding war” Tom said as they slowly approached the cottage. It soon became clear that this place was not as friendly as it seemed. The simple fact that you couldn’t see in the window, which were all closed despite the nice weather, was a good indication that something wasn’t quite right. The wildlife also stayed clear of the cottage. Evidence was found if you just listen … there are no birds …

Peter nodded “I heard that was the case”

“stop here. This point is where wards start. Only one person is allowed in so Peter if you’d follow me” Quirinus explained when they reached a spot several feet from their goal. The ravenclaw turned into a sparrow and fluttered forward with Peter in his rat form and Tom following after him. once they were safely in the wards the animals resumed their human forms “to clarify I thought he’d be imprisoned there too, but I didn’t find any records saying he was getting food or anything there. It was either he died or he was held elsewhere”

“I see. His death would’ve been reported by Gringotts like all criminals when their account shuts down as a result of the passing. How did you find this place and why is the security set up to allow only one human through instead of just locking everyone out?” Tom asked as they approached the cabin. He had his suspicions considering the set up and the options weren’t pretty.

Quirinus frowned “I managed to get a look into Gellert’s account at Gringotts. It actually fine to do so if the man was convicted of crimes and expected to die in prison. The goblins allow it in case someone wants to buy the belongings or properties after the death. I found the paperwork this property. As for why his own property was used to imprison him or why the are set up this way I don’t really know, but with security wards like this anyone can just walk in. Perhaps Dumbledore assumed no one would come this far into this forest without another person with them so the wards wouldn’t let them in … it still doesn’t make sense”

“Tom, Quirinus … over here” Peter called out. He had walked around to the side of the cottage where he found several skeletons and a decaying body of a starved girl “I smelled them when I transformed … it looks like this one died only a week ago from starvation …”

“dear Merlin … I didn’t even notice them” Quirinus said as a wave of guilt washed over him for not noticing the poor souls earlier.

“there’s magic decreasing the stench” said Peter.

Tom sighed sadly “Quirinus did you transform when you left?”

“yes, why?” the ravenclaw asked wondering why this was important.

“Peter go outside the wards and tell me if something is different” Tom ordered.

Peter turned into a rat and raced to the edge of the wards. He felt the tingle of the wards as he passed through them and looked around before quickly bounding back into the wards “I can’t see the cottage from outside now!”

“it’s as I thought …” Tom groaned as he rubbed his temple “this is a trap that was used long before either of you were born. There was a group of wizards who hunted muggles for sport by trapping them in a dual seal that locks. The muggle will see something, like a curious looking cottage, and accidently walk into the wards, which instantly shifts to prevent anyone outside from seeing them. The wizards would watch as the muggle slowly died unable to get the attention of the people searching for them possibly only feet away. The wards sensed me as its next human victim and locked. Not that that’s a problem for me since magic can counteract it easily, but I’m starting to understand Gellert’s situation” Tom said as he went back to the front of the house “someone wanted him to suffer. To be unable to help the innocent people as they slowly died. He was forced to listen to their screams for help, the banging of their hands as they desperately tried to get in the cabin and finally their lasts breaths …”

Quirinus gulped at the horrifying image that came to his mind “that’s … fucked up” he shivered and Peter nodded in agreement as Tom turned the door handle “If magic can counteract it why is he still here?”

“I think I know the reason for that as well” Tom said though he didn’t take the time to explain the reason right now.

A click signaled that the door was, in fact, locked, but after pressing a little magic he was able to do what all those desperate muggles couldn’t. They watched the darkness that shrouded the room as the door slowly creaked open. It didn’t look like anyone was there, but as they walked along the dusty floorboards they heard soft muttering coming from deep in the darkness.

“Gellert? It’s Quirinus. I brought Tom with me” the ravenclaw moved ahead to see where the supposed war criminal was using his wand to brighten the room. The cottage was a small one bedroom cottage with a closet and bathroom that had no furniture besides a cot “Gellert?” he called out again and a hand came up from behind the cot.

The withered hand grabbed onto the sheets of the cot and a pale sickly man pulled himself upright. It was an appalling sight to see the wizard who was once leading a war in such a condition. He looked like he was given only enough food to survive and though his clothes looked decent his hands and bare feet were bloody. One look at the blocked windows showed bloody scratches meaning Gellert has tried to claw his way out. Perhaps it was to help the unfortunate victims trapped outside the cottage.

“Tom …” the aged wizard said with a very hoarse voice “you’re the boy who found Dumbledore’s letters … no … Myrtle did … poor girl, b-but you knew of them did you not?”

The deceitfully young wizard frowned “yes”

Gellert stood up shakily and went over to Tom where he looked him over “he knew you know and hates you … but you pulled yours together. Voldemort is no more … good good … the child involved … the little Potter is in his grip … you must help him”

“Harry is safe” Peter said quickly a bit surprised by the wizard’s erratic speech manner, but for the most part it made sense. Dumbledore knew about Tom’s horcruxes, Tom mentioned the letters that proved Dumbledore dabbled in soul magic and Gellert was worried about Harry.

Quirinus gently guided the old wizard to the cot so he could sit down “and as a bonus Harry is Tom’s intended” Tom twitched at the comment being told so casually though Peter simply snickered ”now you wanted Tom to know something about Dumbledore”

“Aura Songs … such a beautiful feeling. I felt it … long ago” Gellert seemed to calm down a little as he settled on the bed “I was stupid … gravely misguided … I visited my aunt at Godric’s Hollow as a young lad and there he was with his family … Albus and I became good friends … then he started talking about being the Master of Death. We became obsessed … but then his brother, Aberforth” Gellert fell silent and his eyes clouded over “Aberforth … their sister accidently killed their mother. I was taken with Aberforth instantly … we felt our magic sing … things changed”

Tom crouched down to look the frail man in the eyes “you changed. You helped Aberforth didn’t you?”

“Aberforth …” Gellert whimpered with so much longing “the sister, Ariana, was traumatized by muggles and their father was sent to Azkaban for killing the muggles … she never used her again so her magic began lashing out … it was one of those episodes that killed their mother. Aberforth was furious with Albus because he wasn’t helping take care of their family. I happily volunteered to help and I felt like I found my place in the world so I gave up the foolish Hallow search … Albus refused to be bothered and thought I betrayed him … we didn’t see him for years … b-but then there was a terrible episode and Ariana died. Aberforth was heartbroken and the added news of his father’s death a month later didn’t help so he tried to contact Albus to . When there was no response I went to find him … the place he was in was filled with all sorts of Dark research … that’s when I found his letters to his father in prison that sent back upon the man’s death … Albus and his father were discussing soul magic. Horcruxes to be exact … he said in the last letter the he made one and put down a date” Gellert’s frail hand grabbed Tom’s shoulder “it was the date of Ariana’s death”

‘he killed his sister” Peter said sadly.

Gellert seemed to recovered a little more sanity and his eyes hardened “I brewed a potion for Ariana to keep her magic stable and she was until that day … I took the letters and hid them in a book where Myrtle would find them decades later. When I told Aberforth he was horrified and we moved … to this cottage … to hide from Albus as we looked for a way to stop him. I knew what he wanted and went to find a Hallow, any Hallow, to hold as leverage against him. I found the elder wand and his it, but when I returned to Aberforth … Albus had already found him … he was lying dead in that corner cut up into pieces” Gellert fell silent as he stared at the corner where main room meets the bathroom “I managed to get away, but he … he had some of my hair and managed to use it to frame me. The First Wizarding war was one big attempt to hunt me down and shut me up, but it also helped to build Albus’s reputation. I was supposed to die at the duel, but I told him about what I had … that’s why I’m still alive”

A bit of guilt welled up in Tom’s heart, but this had to be asked “do you know what he used for his horcruxes or how many there are?”

The old wizard suddenly became frantic and held the fabric of Tom’s robes “don’t ever try to put his soul together! He was already heartless-”

“calm down … we only intend to kill him” Tom said calmly.

“a sword … it is what he used to kill Aberforth … he visited last month to see if I’d tell him anything. Even though I refused he knew I wouldn’t last much longer so he bragged that he had more than enough time to wait since he had more than two, but not five horcruxes … the draining is constant” Gellert said unhelpfully. It seems his mind was slipping again …

“thank you for all this information Gellert. Do you want us to take you out of here? We can’t unseal your magic, but we can help you recover” Tom offered.

“no Hallow?” Gellert muttered as he seemed to become lost in thought.

“we have on interest in the Hallows” Tom said firmly.

Gellert nodded “kill me” he said as he just stared at a certain corner in the room. The two other wizards looked away respectfully as Tom pulled out his wand. With a flash of green the old wizard was dead …

“we should leave quickly” Tom said as Quirinus and Peter laid the body on the cot in a way so Gellert was still looking at the corner.

“yes” Quirinus said knowing there would most likely be monitoring wards, but he paused to look at a black metal collar around Gellert’s neck that was hidden by the shirt’s collar until he was moved. The ravenclaw frowned as he rushed out of the cottage the others “you mentioned his magic was sealed. It’s that collar isn’t it?” Quirinus asked as they moved towards the wards.

“yes … it was an old ministry punishment before they moved the dementor’s kiss instead-” the three wizard’s froze as someone apparated in front of them just before they could cross the wards … it was Dumbledore!

XXXXXXXXXX

It took some examination, but Severus noticed that the twigs from the Whomping Willow outside the mansion did have a strange reaction to itself. Technically the sap seemed to be he answer to everything. A small smudge of the sap tried moving towards the other twigs. With a little tweaking he found that the sap wanted the bark, which clearly contained the dead magic. Since the magical tree was formed because of dead magic then it makes sense that it would be attracted to something it considers nutritious. If that’s the case then the sap could be used to measure the horcruxes. All he needed was for Tom to tell him what levels of dead magic each horcrux had and they may have their answer to this problem.

Harry looked over at Severus and went over to see what he was doing “what are these twigs for?” he asked curiously though he knew which tree they were from and figured it meant that Severus was trying to find a way to measure the dead magic. He was glad he listened in even if he was sure they didn’t want him knowing too much.

“I’m making a thermometer” Severus said casually as he extracted the sap from the twigs on the table and put the goo into a vial “I’m hoping to measure a certain type of magic to find something about another wizard … Harry, where is Vesta?“ he asked suspiciously. The nature sprite hasn’t been seen in while and he wondered if it had to do with where Tom went.

“outside” Harry responded simply.

Of curse it wasn’t a lie, but it didn’t fool Severus who sighed “Harry this is a dangerous situation … do you know the name Dumbledore?” he asked just as Lucius came in the room. The Malfoy wanted to object, but was silenced by a look from the potion master. None of them wanted the boy involved. He had every right to be safe and happy like any normal boy about to turn seven, but they all knew leaving him in the dark would only cause problems if he did need to get involved somehow … not that they will tell Harry about the bond between them yet, but he should know which wizard to look out for and why especially if Vesta is informing him on some things.

“yes … Vernon said the name when he was drunk and really mad” Harry answered clearly flinching at the memory that most likely involved him getting injured in some way.

Severus gently ran his fingers through Harry’s soft hair to comfort him and Lucius sat down next to the green eyed boy so he could take his hand as the potion master spoke “Albus Dumbledore is the wizard who has been paying your relatives and Figg to take care of you. We discovered some letters in Figg’s home that proves he knew everything and even encouraged them to treat you so terribly … he wanted you weak and easy to control” Severus explained.

Harry frowned in confusion “I was going to die” he said bluntly. It was heart breaking for the adults to hear that Harry understood that he was close to dying, but there really weren’t any other conclusions to draw …

“I don’t think he planned on you dying … it was taken too far, yes, but he wanted you for something else. Most likely he wanted to train you as a weapon who will be loyal to him and only him” Lucius explained as he savored the amazing feeling of his magic reacting to Harry.

“in the lessons Aunty Cissa has been teaching me and Draco we learned that we have soulmates out there somewhere an we’d eventually find them through our magic. She didn’t say how, but what would happen if I found out I had a soulmate Dumbledore didn’t like?” Harry asked trying to not let slip that he knew who his mates were.

Severus growled slightly knowing full well that nothing good would have come from Dumbledore’s involvement “honestly Harry … I don’t believe he would’ve allowed you to even find that person or persons” the potion master said trying to hint that more than one person can be bound together “there are potions that can block your magic to a certain point so it won’t react to your soulmate. Dumbledore would’ve given you that potion before you went to Hogwarts. He wants your power and fortune along with the political power your name holds so he will do what’s necessary to keep you in the dark”

“so if I wasn’t found I would be dead or stuck under an old wizard’s thumb” Harry said s he tried to process the depressing information “why me? Is it because of the fortune you said my Dad had or because of the horcrux issue with Tom? He seemed so shocked that I had a horcrux in my head”

Lucius winced slightly as the questions hit dangerously close to a topic that should involve Tom “it’s a combination of those things, but to be fair it is something that Tom should be here for”

“ok” Harry said readily. Severus and Lucius just accepted the response because Harry wasn’t the type to argue especially after such an abusive past, but what they didn’t know is that Harry didn’t press the issue like a curious child because he already knew the answers. He figured much of it out on his own. Tom put his own soul together, but his Dumbledore has the same issue. Dumbledore has some horcruxes and perhaps they want to find them like Tom did. After that talk Narcissa came in and took Harry to the classroom, or living with a chalkboard, and started some more lessons.

“speaking of Tom, where are they?” Lucius pondered as he returned to his project.

“I don’t know, but hopefully they’ll be back soon” Severus sighed wondering if they should just explain to Harry exactly what’s going on now before that fox gives that clever child all the information he needs, but before he could bring it up Bellatrix popped her head out of the cellar door.

“just so you all know squibby and fatty are dead and the flower bitch lost her mind when I let an acromantula maul the golem … it’s a mess” she said before going back downstairs. Both wizards sighed and hoped Tom was doing better than Petunia …


	12. Hot, Hot, HOT!

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottom de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

“just so you all know squibby and fatty are dead and the flower bitch lost her mind when I let an acromantula maul the golem … it’s a mess” she said before going back downstairs. Both wizards sighed and hoped Tom was doing better than Petunia …

XXXXXXXXXX

There was no time to react for Dumbledore, with only one step, stepped in front of them so they were visible … at least they should’ve been, but as quickly as their minds started racing for an escape plan they all noticed that Dumbledore had actually started walking right passed them. In fact the old leader of the light couldn’t see them at all!

“can you get out of here?” Peter whispered not wanting to leave unless he knew Tom could get out of the wards without getting caught by Dumbledore.

“the wards shut off the second Gellert died so go” Tom whispered urgently and gestured for them all to get out before whatever is hiding them from view is removed. They were easily able to leave the wards now and the last thing they heard before apparating away was Dumbledore cursing loudly followed by a few explosions. In the next second they found themselves in front of the Malfoy manor.

Tom sighed in relief as they walked into the manor and saw Severus and Lucius waiting for them “Gellert was quite informative-Severus what are you doing?” Tom blinked as the potion master stepped in front of him and looked him over before reaching over to grab Tom’s robes. Clinging to the inside of the robes was a little black fox “Vesta!”

Quirinus raised an eyebrow as he leaned over to look at the fox curiously “grandma and Aunty Myrtle told me about nature sprites, but I never saw one before. I thought they didn’t have fixed forms” he commented as the fox bounded away and leapt onto a young boy’s head who peeked in the room. A head that looked familiar. The child looked like James Potter who he saw briefly during his school years, but had green eyes. That appearance plus the fact that he looked nearly seven and the fact that he was here meant that this little boy was none other than Harry Potter …

“this sprite decided to become Harry’s familiar so that might have something to do with the mostly fixed form, but this explains how we got passed Dumbledore” Tom gave Harry a reassuring smile when the child looked worried and actually seemed to look him over for injuries “we’re fine Harry. Vesta there must’ve used an illusion to hide us so we weren’t seen …” Tom looked at the fox and back at Harry before sighing. There was no doubt in his mind that Vesta would tell him everything about the visit so it would do no good to try to hide it from him “Lucius, where’s your pensieve?”

“I’ll go get it” Lucius said, but glanced at Harry before leaving.

Severus looked down at the young wizard “I have a feeling this isn’t something you should see Harry”

“no this is definitely not something you should watch, but we’ll tell you what’s going on ok?” Tom offered hoping Vesta won’t show the child any gruesome details with her clearly powerful illusions ability.

“ok” Harry said softly as Lucius returned with a stone bowl, which was placed on the table where Severus was working earlier. Little Harry watched in awe as Peter tapped his temple with his wand and pulled a silvery wisp out of his head. Tom would’ve done it personally, but he still needs a wand so he had to watch as the wisp was dropped in the bowl. When Severus and Lucius dipped their faces in the bowl Tom picked up Harry, and Vesta too since she was still on his head, and placed them in his lap.

“they’ll be a minute” Tom said as Quirinus and Peter sat down “the silver thing was a memory. Severus and Lucius are viewing it using that bowl, which is a pensieve. No they won’t drown” he explained to the little boy who looked a little startled when the two wizards weren’t coming up.

Harry blinked as Vesta curled up on his head “if you’re sure …” the little boy said hesitantly as he was still getting used to this world “can I help you stop Dumbledore?”

”you shouldn’t get involved Harry. It’s just too dangerous” Tom said. If everything went right then they can destroy Dumbledore before Harry even gets to school. That’s why they have Quirinus and Severus searching the school. They also hope to find something at the place Peter learned that the portkey in Ms. Figg’s possession goes to. This has to end before Harry ends up anywhere near Dumbledore.

“this has to do with the horcruxes you were eating right? I had one in my head and that’s Dumbledore hurt me the way he did right? What if you can’t find what you need? He wanted as a weapon so I and get close when I go to Hogwarts. I can help” Harry said calmly and rationally. He managed to describe just enough so it showed he was already aware, but not enough to reveal how much he knew. Plus they were letting him in thanks to Vesta’s stunt. The fox was always with him so of course her disappearance would be notice and if it wasn’t she’d him everything so he can ask even more awkward questions until they break down and tell him everything. It wasn’t exactly a plan Harry thought about thoroughly, but he knew something would come from it …

“that’s actually not a bad idea” Quirinus said.

Peter nodded “yeah and there’s a big chance he’ll be in Gryffindor since his parents went there as well-”

“he’s too smart to be in Gryffindor!” Tom vehemently denied ignoring Peer’s ‘hey!’ in protest, but noticed the subtle gesture Quirinus made by casually running his hand through his black hair and tapping his head (of course Myrtle would tell him that signal) he thought as he recognized it was his dead friend’s signal to read her mind. Both he and Myrtle were excellent at Legilimens so they made a game out of it. Myrtle’s great nephew seems to have the same skill. Without a spell he linked his and Quirinus’s minds together …

(just listen Tom. I understand why you don’t want Harry involved. I don’t either, but he is putting a lot of pieces together on his own so if he isn’t allowed to help he may go off on his own at Hogwarts) Quirinus thought.

(this will be over by then) Tom insisted unconsciously tightening his grip on Harry.

(we don’t know that for sure. You knew where all your horcruxes were so that was easy, but you had enemies by the dozen even in your own ranks. What if someone learned of your horcruxes and took them or destroyed them. It would not have been an easy task putting you together again. We’re starting from scratch with Dumbledore so at some point Harry may need to get close. Not that we won’t try to prevent that, but just in case. That means describing the horcruxes to him. of course you don’t need to explain what the mental backlash caused. Just that they’re fragments of souls and used a cursed means of immortality) Quirinus mentally responded.

The ravenclaw wasn’t told the entire story yet so it’s no surprise he didn’t know what happened with Kreacher. It was pure luck that the house elf couldn’t complete the orders he was given by Regulus Black or decided to throw the locket away instead. That was truly lucky, but Quirinus’s point still stands. Even with Gellert’s help they only have an idea for one horcrux and nothing else. It wouldn’t be an easy task. Of course he didn’t like it. No one wants Harry anywhere near Dumbledore’s range, but at some point it may happen.

Peter frowned as he watched the silent glance between Quirinus and Tom. Occlumency and Legilimens weren’t skills he excelled at. Of course he could protect his mind, but someone very skilled with the mind could break through. Despite those shortcomings he is good at recognizing when someone is using Legilimency. The three older wizards, however, missed one thing. A set of green eyes watching them carefully. The small wizard in Tom’s lap has made a habit out of getting into the library and reading when he can’t sleep because of a nightmare. With his familiar’s help he has managed to get his hands on more advanced books especially Legilimens. Harry wondered if this very short silence and brief eye contact was had more to it, but everything was interrupted when Severus and Lucius exited the pensieve …

“are you sure Gellert was telling the truth?” Lucius asked as he tried to settle his nerves. Dumbledore was far more ruthless than he ever thought possible.

“yes … we were each watching for anything saying otherwise, but he seemed truthful when he wasn’t out of his mind” Quirinus said breaking the mental link he had with Tom.

“ok … so Dumbledore framed the entire First Wizarding War on Gellert all because he didn’t want people knowing about his own horcruxes and has a sick obsession with the Hallows. Gellert used the Hallow he had as leverage, but was then imprisoned and tortured for the Hallow over the span of decades” Lucius paused in his summary unsure of what details to say in front of Harry. Once Tom nodded to give consent he explained “Harry, Tom has mentioned horcruxes before and you saw him eat a few. A horcrux is a fragment of your soul that you can hide”

Tom gave a sad smile as the green eyes looked up at him “I was young and foolish when I broke my soul. I knew Dumbledore had done that and I thought doing the same would help me stop him, but I gravely underestimated the side effects. As for how my horcrux got in your scar… that’s a long story that can wait until you’re older” Tom said not ready to touch that subject yet. They may be intended for each other, but was there a limit to the strength in those bonds? Could Harry end up hating him for murdering his parents and ultimately landing him with the Dursleys? He wouldn’t blame Harry if he did … Tom certainly blamed himself for it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Severus flinch and knew he wasn’t the only one with regrets …

“but you’re complete now right?” Harry asked already aware of the answer.

“yes” Tom said softly.

“did it hurt?” Harry asked curiously. The night Tom absorbed Voldemort looked uncomfortable, but he wanted a little more about what Tom suffered while trying to repair what was broken long ago.

“the breaking, no, but healing my soul … it’s not something I want to do ever again” Tom admitted as his eyes moved to Severus who has remained silent this entire “do you have something to say Severus?”

“you hid your magic so you couldn’t be identified, right?” Severus asked though it seemed to be a bit of an after thought and not actually what was really bothering him.

“I may look like one of the idiots you teach, but keep in mind I have all the memories from my entire existence. Hiding my magic was my first concern” Tom answered with a hint of amusement at the idea of him making such a mistake when even the scrambled mind of Voldemort didn’t “what is really on your mind?”

“it’s what Gerllert said … ‘the draining is constant’ … what did he mean by that?” Severus pondered as his eyes focused back on the pensieve in deep thought.

Peter shrugged “I thought he was losing-”Peter’s eyes widened “THE TREE!”

“that’s it!” Severus exclaimed and pointed right at Tom “Gellert said Dumbledore has under five horcruxes” Harry’s eyes widened as he realized that the very wizard cruel enough to leave him with the Dursleys was immortal via those horcruxes. It was a rather frightening thought ”however, you, a much younger and possibly stronger wizard, couldn’t resist the dead magic’s compulsion resulting in you splitting your soul into seven pieces. How can your seven soul pieces produce only enough dead magic to grow a tiny Whomping Willow when the one at Hogwarts is enormous? How is it possible for Dumbledore able to resist the dead magic’s side effects? He drains the dead magic from his soul and puts it into the Whomping Willow! That’s why that tree is huge and how he’s sane. He drains and each time he drains the broken soul creates more thus more draining. The draining is constant!”

Quirinus smirked “old coot was more sane than we thought”

“so it seems. This routine will make it tricky to measure how much dead magic he has unless we can figure out his routine. If we figure out a means of measuring then we can do so right before he drains to get the most accurate number” Tom reasoned. They had to know what number of horcruxes there really was. Gellert narrowed it down, but they had to find out the exact number. If they assumed Dumbledore had 3 horcruxes and there’s actually 4 … well, the problem there is obvious. There’d still be a Dumbledore scuttling around. If they assumed 4 then they’d spend their lives looking for a horcrux that wasn’t there.

Peter grinned and raised his hand “leave that to me. I’ll keep an eye on the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts”

“Quirinus and I will search the castle though I believe Myrtle would’ve mentioned if she found something. She was able to find your horcrux after all” Severus said clearly implying the diadem “but we’ll see. To make things easier I believe I found a solution to our dead magic measuring problem” he said while pulling out a modified water filledhourglass with little bubbles filled with the sap on one side and the other side was empty “I just need you to show me how much bark would equate each horcrux” Severus said and laid out several pieces of bark on the table in front of Tom.

Tom held Harry carefully as he leaned over to touch the bark, but the second his fingertips grazed the wood he felt sharp pain radiate through him and he jerked in a way that made Harry slip off his lap where he whacked his head on the table as Vesta skidded across the table “shit! It felt like my soul was trying to repel that stuff-OH Harry! I’m so sorry, are you ok?” he exclaimed as he kneeled down next to Harry along with a worried Lucius and Severus.

“I’m fine” Harry said only a little stunned by his new injury, which was a small gash on his forehead that was bleeding heavily like any head wound would.

Peter winced “that looks like it hurts … I guess it makes sense that this would happen since Tom’s soul is possibly still recovering”

Quirinus watched the boy in concern as Severus healed him “a soul that went through that probably wants nothing to do with dead magic”

“it will have to“ Tom snapped almost angry at his own soul for acting the way it did and resulting in Harry getting hurt. He stood up and prepared himself for the pain this time. With great care he quickly measured out the bark that he remembered feeling when he reabsorbed each horcrux. The pain was nasty, but he had to get this right for all their sakes especially Harry’s “there … the first pile is the sliver I pulled out of Harry. The next is my second horcrux and it goes from there. Since I was a horcrux I can’t say how much dead magic was made because I was the first, but I think that can be filled in. Also I remember the feeling clean each time I made a horcrux so it’s safe to say that all the dead magic follows the horcrux after the first is made … at least until it quickly fills up again”

Severus took one last second healing Harry before looking at the piles. If placed in order it was actually a clear pattern where you could deduce the dead magic that would develop in the main soul with each horcrux made. The hourglass was set near each pile and the number of sap filled bubbles that traveled through the water to squeeze through the narrow part of the hourglass. Of course a few tweaks will need to be made to the design before it can be used, but it seemed to be effective.

Just as Quirinus was about to leave someone stumbled through the door and into the room and collapsed onto the floor in a bloody heap. Lucius, Severus, Quirinus and Peter cautiously moved to the person. Vesta raced over and jumped onto Harry who disappeared under her protective illusion. The person on the ground shifted and they saw it was Barty!

“Barty, what happened?!” Severus put away his wand and raced over to tend the injuries. However the second he kneeled on the floor with Barty another person flooed in …

“Bella!” the scream came from Narcissa who came into the room just in time to see her badly injured sister collapse into Quirinus’s arms. To add a bit of tension to the situation Quirinus felt his magic sing for the dying witch. Vesta dropped the illusion the second she realized there was no danger for her master and Harry went over to keep Draco from coming in the room and seeing the horrific sight.

The house elves were called and ordered to safely move the injured witch and wizard upstairs where they were to receive treatment. It took three hours to get the two stable and three days for them to regain consciousness. During that time everyone was trying to figure out what happened. According to the wards Bellatrix and Barty left the house not long after dealing with most of the pests in the cellar. Petunia was still out of her mind it seemed Bella decided to let the ‘flower bitch’ stew for a while and they left, but as for where they went no one will know until the patients awaken.

Narcissa came into the room where Bella slept and saw Quirinus again “you should sleep sometime”

“perhaps” Quirinus said as he held Bella’s hand.

“she’ll be alright. Bella was always the toughest of us. I just wish I knew where she and Barty went … you know, like me and Lucius she went through an arranged marriage with Rodolphus Lestrange. They were also friends, but so stubborn and never complied beyond signing the papers. Since they refused to even consummate the marriage it should easier for them to divorce”

Quirinus chuckled “Ii’s that obvious?”

“yes it is-” Narcissa paused as she saw her sister stir “Bella? … Dobby get Severus!” the house elf suddenly appeared with the potion master “she’s waking up”

“ok … Bells, can you hear me? Does anything hurt?” Severus asked as he sat down next to the bed opposite of Quirinus.

Bellatrix, in true Bella fashion, sat up while ignoring any pain and scoffed “I’m going to strangle that old bastard” she growled, but blinked after a moment as she noticed her magic singing and finally noticed Quirinus holding her hand despite her rather sudden outburst.

“hold still Bells. Now who earned your wrath?” Severus asked trying not to smirk at the two new love birds though he wasn’t sure why he tried hiding his happiness when Narcissa was absolutely giddy.

“right … Barty and I wanted to help things along so we decided to check out the place that the portkey would lead to … the squib was fucked from the start. If something went wrong on her end she would’ve been sent straight to the center of an acromantula nest. We only approached from faraway by apparating and got in trouble. The portkey is to silence witnesses permanently and if it was used it would probably send Dumbledore an alert of some kind” Bellatrix said before wincing and finally allowing someone to push her back on the bed to rest …

XXXXXXXXXX

A few months have passed and Severus and Quirinus have started at Hogwarts together. To say the potion master was shocked when he entered the first staff meeting of the year and saw Quirinus with his shaved head wrapped in a turban that match his outrageous robes and stuttering would be a huge understatement. No one even recognized him he looked so ridiculous, but the fact that his grandmother originally enrolled him in school under a different name to avoid anyone finding a connection to Myrtle’s family helped since no one recognized his name. However it turns out the get up had a reason behind it. It was designed to annoy the shit out of the headmaster and that made everything hilarious. You could almost see the blood vessel on Dumbledore’s temple come close to bursting every time Quirinus stuttered, but it wasn’t all fun and games …

“any news from Peter?” Quirinus whispered as he passed the potion professor on the way to the headmaster’s office for a meeting before the summer break.

“yes … he saw him again since the beginning of the school year. Every two months so tonight is the next draining, I have the device-” Severus raised an eyebrow as Quirinus pulled a jug of what looked like a red sauce out of his turban “what is that?”

“an insanely spicy diversion made of ghost peppers. Do whatever you can to keep from laughing and give me the device” Quirinus whispered and took the hourglass that was slipped to him.

While sitting down at the table and watching with the usual sneer Severus waited as Quirinus pretended to stutter on about his new snack to try. The warning about laughing was definitely needed because if Severus wasn’t prepared for the following he would’ve burst out laughing. When Dumbledore stepped into the room he ‘startled’ Quirinus and all the ghost pepper sauce went flying straight into Dumbledore’s face! Mouth, nose and eyes were all filled with the spicy liquid.

As everyone jumped up to help Dumbledore, who collapsed yowling in pain, Quirinus slipped the hourglass into the headmaster’s robe pocket that was quickly retrieved by Severus just before Poppy took him to the infirmary …

The results are in …

Dumbledore, the leader of the light, has four horcruxes …


	13. Truths Spelled Out

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottom de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

The results are in …

Dumbledore, the leader of the light, has four horcruxes …

XXXXXXXXXX

Myrtle frowned in concern “so we only have three ideas for what the four horcruxes are, but none found. We knew this wouldn’t be easy … Tom?” the ghost smiled softly as her friend paced the under ground chamber hidden in Hogwarts. For the last few years Tom has been coming through the Vanishing cabinets and visiting her and Debora down in the Chamber of Secrets. Lately he has become quite worried and it’s easy to understand why. After all none of Dumbledore’s horcruxes have been found, but Harry just received his letter for Hogwarts …

“what am I supposed to do Myrtle? I refuse to let Harry anywhere near that manipulative bastard, but … but it’s his schooling” Tom sighed as he sat down on the tip of the basilisk’s tail.

Debora raise her scaly head and gently nuzzled Tom’s head, which took great care considering her great size ‘ **you must let him go, but remember he’ll be safe here** ’

“safe? From Dumbledore? There’s no such thing” Tom groaned in worry for his future lover.

“she’s right Tom” Myrtle said as she floated over to him. Apparently once you die you can understand all languages including parseltongue, which is why Myrtle could understand what Debora told Tom “Harry is safer here than you think. Both Debora and I won’t let a thing happen to him. Now I only have a week or so before Dumbledore refreshes the spell so he can keep track of the conversations I have so lets review and think carefully”

Tom sighed “fine … from what we can conclude. Dumbledore made four horcruxes before finally figuring out how to drain the dead magic from his soul to stop the horrible mental effects caused by the dead magic. As a result the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts was born and he drains to keep himself from losing his mind or from making any more horcruxes hand he can handle. He hated Gellert and his brother and was obsessed with Gryffindor, which means the Gryffindor sword is a likely horcrux candidate”

“but the sword has been missing for centuries” Myrtle commented absentmindedly.

“yes, but he may have found it” Tom offered as a possible scenario “we also know he admired his father who, according to Gringotts’ records, had a ring so that’s also a possible horcrux. He never found the hallows so we can rule those items out, but there was a painting depicting the story that showed a necklace of the Hallow symbol. Only three original necklaces were made, but one went missing and the last two are with the Lovegoods. Considering how obsessed he was it stands to reason he found and used one of them”

“a sword, a ring and a necklace … so we have good options, but no idea for the fourth one or where any of them are … you know he is very cautious so I would think he’d want them close. I searched the castle, but even though I couldn’t find anything that doesn’t mean they aren’t here“ the ghost pondered.

“we checked all of Godric’s Hollow and places that are under Gellert’s name. There’s no other places that are obvious. Nothing had dead magic … he’s the headmaster of Hogwarts and has free rein. He is the only one allowed to apparate, which gives him a big advantage, and he can enter or monitor every room except the professors’ living quarters and this chamber. It would be foolish to not use the advantage that comes from being in control of this place, but how is he hiding them?” Tom mused.

Myrtle nodded slowly as she thought of the issues “there are places I can’t go. I’m cursed to stay in the main castle so I haven’t looked through the Forbidden Forest or the Quidditch field or the courtyard”

“yeah Peter, Quirinus and Severus have been looking where you can’t, but still nothing … we’re missing something … something sickeningly obvious” Tom ran is fingers through his hair in frustration.

‘ **you will never find your answers by fretting. You remind me of my old master. Drove himself mad trying to discover answers for his various projects, but always ended up over thinking. Like him you have to step back and think of the obvious things if front of you. From what I’ve seen and heard through these old pipes the bumble bee is lustful for power and trickery. If I were him I’d hide my most precious items in front of everyone to secretly mock them** ’ Debora hissed wisely. It wax clear her many years have granted her with a useful insight on the world and the people in it despite being locked in the castle chamber for sometime.

“you’re right, both of you … I need to go speak with Harry before he comes. He needs to know some things before he hears things from the other students and puts everything together himself … he’s very clever” Tom said fondly, but there was a feeling of dread as he wondered how his soulmate would react.

“it’ll be fine Tom” Myrtle said softly.

A moment of silence passed as Tom gathered his strength before making his way to the vanishing cabinet hidden in the potion classroom upstairs. This may be the last time he could openly talk to Myrtle since he can’t risk coming here during school. With all those people around it would be too hard to avoid getting caught and can’t get caught least of all by Dumbledore. With that in mind Tom bid his friends farewell and stepped into the cabinet only to step out into the Malfoy cellar where it was safely hidden after being wrestled away from the peacocks. On his way upstairs to meet Severus and Lucius he heard Harry talking to Draco in the living …

“so what was it like touching him?” Draco asked as Tom discreetly poked his head into the room.

Harry smiled and had a look in his eyes as if he was remembering a wonderful experience, which of course made Tom curious “he was soft and warm to the touch. It was easy to spread him wide”

At this point Tom started twitching as he immediately assume Harry was talking about a sexual experience (who is he talking about? Blaise? Theo?) he scowled as he thought about all the people Harry knew who would spread themselves and try to steal his soulmate’s first time. The little slut better back off!

“all the marks I made on him disappeared too quickly- … hi Lucius, hi Severus” since the other two wizards came out from the other side of the Tom also “hi Tom” Harry said looking confused as to why they were there. Even Draco, who had Vesta on his lap, looked nervous.

“hello Harry, tell me who are you talking about?” Tom asked with a slightly deadly edge to his tone.

“you” Harry answered and pointed to Tom.

Tom blinked ignoring the looks Lucius and Severus were giving him “me?” he gaped in shock. He would remember spreading himself for Harry, which he didn’t yet, so what was that supposed to mean?

Harry nodded “yeah, Draco wanted to know what it was like when you were in the book”

“oh I see” Tom said feeling at bit embarrassed at overreacting the way he did. When he thought of the description in the context of his old horcrux it all made sense and wasn’t inappropriate at all. Getting passed his embarrassment he glanced at Lucius and Severus, who also seemed embarrassed over the misunderstanding, and it was silently agreed upon “Draco can you give us a moment alone with Harry?”

“ok, I need to finish packing anyway” Draco said as he got up letting the little fox jump off his lap and went up stairs.

Tom waited until Draco was gone before sitting down next to Harry “when you go to school you might hear some things … about Voldemort, Death Eaters and what they did and we think you should hear the full story first as well … ours parts in it” he said dreading this conversation as Severus and Lucius sat on the couch too making Vesta jump into Harry’s lap. Lucius was the only one who didn’t hurt Harry somehow. Tom was once Volemort and Severus told the insane dark lord about a prophecy that lead straight to Harry’s family. What worried Tom about the rumors at school is that former dark mark. Harry did see the mark briefly before it was changed and if he learned it marked the dark lord’s followers it could lead to him finding out the connection between himself, Tom and Voldemort. It was only a matter of time …

“yes … you see Harry, Lucius and I were Death Eaters” Severus said hiding his nervousness rather well “back then I made a mistake and told the Dark Lord about a conversation I heard about a prophecy that claimed a child would be born with the power to stop him … Voldemort took it as a threat instead of thinking it through and that lead to the death of your parents who tried their hardest to protect you. Harry I’m so sorry … I never meant to hurt you or put out in danger. I didn’t even realize where he went until we herd a rumor from someone who leaked information about your birthday and your family’s location. By the time Peter and I got there it was too late”

Harry blinked at the reveal of the one connection he suspected but had yet to confirm. He knew Severus and Peter were spies so it made sense that one of them heard something that set Voldemort off “I figured it was something along those lines. I don’t blame you Severus and you would never have let me fall into the Dursley’s home if you had the choice”

Severus felt a huge weight lift away from his shoulders and he smiled, but that smile turned into a scowl as he remembered that night “the only reason I left you alone was because that idiot of a godfather. If I knew he’d ditch you to chase after Peter I would’ve grabbed you before leaving”

“I can’t say I like the thought of bring cared for by Sirius Black either. He doesn’t sound like a responsible guardian” Harry frowned as he pondered the actions of the man who basically left a baby behind by himself. No matter how pissed you are that’s a foolish thing to do.

The sound of Severus snorting in amusement caught the young wizard’s attention “I doubt he would’ve hurt you, but it’s likely you would’ve ended up taking care of him since he has yet to grow up. You might’ve been raised with Lupin’s help. At least he has more sense”

Harry recalled the name of the werewolf from the stories Severus and Peter told him. To Severus’s credit he managed to describe the people named James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin without badmouthing them, but it was clear he didn’t care for them thus left most of those stories up to Peter. One thing did concern Harry about Remus and that was the fact that, though he never bullied like Sirius or his father, he never had the guts to stop it. The young wizard knew what it was like to be hurt by someone and couldn’t imagine not stepping in to stop it.

“perhaps” Harry commented absentmindedly before turning to look at Tom who looked nervous “I wouldn’t blame you either Tom” Harry saw Tom frown clearly not sure if he’d say that after being told the truth, but before Tom could start explaining Harry said the following blunt remark “Voldemort may have come from your soul, but he isn’t you”

Lucius’s eye widened “Harry how did you know?” he asked just as shocked as Tom whose mouth was hanging open.

“well remember when Vesta hid you from Dumbledore when you went to see Gellert? … that wasn’t the first time she used her illusions that way. I was in the room when you forced Voldemort to merge with you” Harry said cautiously as she scratched Vesta behind her ear.

Severus paled “you were there?! Do you realize how dangerous that was? What if you- …” the potion master’s mind stopped as he heard Tom gasp “what?”

Tom chuckled sheepishly “most of that conversation was in parseltongue so I guess you wouldn’t know, but I spoke to Voldemort about nearly killing our soulmate” he looked down at Harry not only feeling stupid for fearing rejection, but realizing Harry knew a lot more than he expected “you know we’re your soulmates”

“yes” Harry answered unashamedly and seemed amused that the light blushes on the three older men.

“ok I guess it’s far to late to punish you for putting yourself in danger” Severus said trying to change the subject from the embarrassing topic of intendeds to something more pressing “but you have to be careful especially in Hogwarts. We’re going to reapply the scar”

“I will do that. There are wizards who can see through charms, but maybe runes will provide the proper disguise” Lucius said as he kneeled in front of Harry and the young wizard held back his soft bangs so the runes could be applied. The Malfoy was starting to wonder why they bother underestimating Harry at all. Everything he does or says ends up surprising them. Even his growth surprised them since he was noticeably taller than his father was at 11 years old.

Just the trip to Knockturn Alley was enlightening. When they took Harry, who had a subtle charm hiding his identifiable features, and Draco to Knockturn Alley to get their school things they saw him cast a spell seconds after getting his wands. Both children got two wands. One as a back up just in case. Harry had cast a silencing charm and a levitation charm. Of course they were surprised, but it wasn’t as bad as the time they found him practicing wandless magic in the library. Harry truly was going to be a powerful wizard.

To sighed as the runes disappeared and a lightening bolt mark appeared. To be frank no one liked it, but they had to keep Dumbledore in the dark “Alecto sent me a letter. Apparently Dumbledore is sending Hagrid to pick you up since he believes you weren’t taken to get your school things. Your former guardians would not have so they could pretend that they would. We’re going to take you to the Dursleys’-” for the first time in years they saw Harry flinch “the house doesn’t belong to them anymore, but you just need to stand outside in he lawn and wait” he said soothingly making sore Harry knew he wasn’t going to be hurt.

“they’re dead aren’t they?” Harry whispered as he looked straight into each of their eyes. He never thought about it before. He couldn’t think about them without feeling frightened or sad, but that comment about the house not being theirs made everything click. He remembered Narcissa telling someone that the Carrow twins were taking up and to get them for the first birthday party Harry ever had. Deep down he knew his new family wouldn’t let his treatment go unpunished.

Lucius gaped slightly not sure what to say, but then he sighed knowing Harry just needed some closure not details “yes … the boy, Dudley, is alive, but doesn’t remember anything”

“ok” Harry said as his shoulders relaxed a little “is there anything else I should know about how to behave?”

Tom nodded “just be quiet and skittish. That’s what Dumbledore is expecting. Also you’ll notice Severus pretending to be a bit mean to you. It’s just for Dumbledore’s benefit, but we can discuss that later with Draco. Of course you won’t be alone with Hagrid either. Peter will be with you”

“ok when do I leave?” Harry asked. Two days later he found himself standing in the driveway of a house he knew, but didn’t recognize. The very sweet gay couple their had completely changed the entire place! The spot where his ‘tomb’ was had a koi pond and an herb garden next to it. Thankfully they went inside before Hagrid showed up, but that was probably because of a mild spell a rat cast on them before jumping into Harry’s jacket pocket …

XXXXXXXXXX

“interesting” Severus said as Lucius and Tom came into the potion lab Lucius lets him use “any word?” he asked as he looked at a slip of paper next to a brewing cauldron.

“none. What’s taking so long?” Lucius groaned as he leaned against the counter.

“Hagrid was never known for speed. Peter is there so Harry’s fine” Severus said it sounded a bit like he was trying to convince himself of that.

Draco popped his head in the lab looking worried “Uncle Peter just got back with Harry … ummm do you have your bag Uncle Sev. Harry’s hurt-”

“WHAT?” the full grown wizards scrambled to grab everything and raced passed a startled Draco as they all went to the front of the house where they found Peter holding up a limping Harry who was sporting several scratches and a black eye.

“dear merlin what happened?” Lucius snapped he moved next to Narcissa who was dabbing the bloody cuts with a towel “you were supposed to be watching him Peter- … are you ok?” he asked as he finally noticed that Peter looked like he went one on one with a hippogriff.

Peter scowled “the second Hagrid took us to Diagon Alley he said Harry’s name so loud that everyone heard and promptly swarmed us. That half giant thought it was all fun and games as they tried ripped Harry apart. I bit the hands of at least six people who tried to use the chaos to touch Harry in inappropriate areas. It wasn’t until someone tried to dump a bunch of presents on Harry, which is where the black eye came from, that he stepped in to break up the crowd. Besides that he made some ‘official Hogwarts business’ at Gringotts, dangled Harry’s vault key in his face, refused to let the goblins speak to Harry, used only a little money to buy Harry second hand items, didn’t buy a familiar and went on to describe Slytherins as evil. The evening ended when he drove his really loud magical motorcycle back down Privet Drive and did nothing to help Harry who got his ‘new trunk’ snagged to the motorcycle sidecar resulting in him being dragged up a couple meters before I cast the cutting spell to free him. That’s when he fell on his foot wrong and twisted it” Peter panted as he finished ranting “ok … I guess he couldn’t hear Harry over the motorcycle, but why was he riding that stupid thing in a muggle area? The twins had the right idea putting up spells to keep the muggles unaware, but Hagrid didn’t even do”

Severus blinked, he rarely sees Peter this irritated with someone “bloody hell … what is Dumbledore thinking? Come on Harry, have a seat and I’ll heal you” he said softly, but to his surprise Harry stiffened at his touch. It was heartbreaking to have done all that work to get Harry comfortable enough with touch to not flinch only to have it be completely destroyed in one trip.

Draco winced as he got a good look at that limp, but then smirked “I have my work cut out for me just trying to keep you safe at Hogwarts. Glad it won’t be just me watching your back” he said effectively bringing his brother figure out of his daze. After all Draco was right … Harry wasn’t alone …


	14. Sewn in Secrets

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottom de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

Draco winced as he got a good look at that limp, but then smirked “I have my work cut out for me just trying to keep you safe at Hogwarts. Glad it won’t be just me watching your back” he said effectively bringing his brother figure out of his daze. After all Draco was right … Harry wasn’t alone …

XXXXXXXXXX

“you’re going to have to hide at Hogwarts Vesta” Harry said as he watched the black fox roll onto her back playfully on the library floor as he tickled her belly “very cute, but seriously be careful”

Draco snorted from across the table without looking up from his own book “you’re the one who needs to be careful. She can hide herself better than you”

Harry chuckled “you’re right, but I’ll worry any way … actually where’s that book on hiding your magic? It might come in handy” Harry said as he stood up and looked around the bookshelves.

“you’re a Ravenclaw!” Draco announced teasingly as Harry disappeared behind the bookshelves.

“someone as loyal as you should be careful. You may become a Hufflepuff!” Harry shot back enjoying Draco’s yelp of horror at the thought. He went deeper into the library to find hat book he knew he saw once before, but didn’t read because it was too advanced at the time being that he was only 9 when he first saw that book and only just started using magic “ah ha! Found it!” Harry exclaimed and raised his hand to wandlessly levitate it down to his hand, but he stopped when he realized he would have to get used to his wands eventually. After all it would be strange if he displayed wandless magic on the very first day. Peter gave him special holsters, a shoulder and calf holster, that would hide his wands from Knockturn Alley, but he knew he could not use those at Hogwarts so he pulled out the wand in his belt he got on his traumatic trip with Hagrid and aimed at the book he wanted “what the …” the book wobbled before shooting off the shelf. A quick wandless spell caught the book before it hit the floor. Harry grabbed the floating book and looked at the wand completely baffled as to why the spell backfired.

Draco frowned as he saw Harry looking at the wand in his hand as if it did something weird “something wrong?”

“Draco have you ever heard of a wand screwing up a spell?” Harry asked as he absentmindedly set the book on the table and continued examining his wand.

“only if the wand isn’t right for that person. Why? What spell did you try?” Draco asked now quite curious at what was going wrong before they even got to school.

“I tried the levitation charm and it was seriously unstable. The same spell worked fine without a wand” Harry said feeling a bit concerned.

“that’s odd … wait that’s the newest wand right? The one you bought with the half giant?” Draco asked.

“yeah, this is the first time I tried it” Harry said as he pointed the wand to try an even simpler spell. The spell was a basic light spell and, like the levitation spell, it backfired in a big way. The ball of light splintered and sent sparks everywhere.

“oh shit!” Draco yelped and used his own book to slap some of the sparks out before they started a fire. Vesta hopped onto the table and used her own magic to remove the rest of the sparks “ok we need to talk to father and Tom about this now” he said and Harry simply gave him a look that said ‘no shit’ …

XXXXXXXXXX

“it’s not fair to Harry” Lucius murmured solemnly as he stared at the roaring fire with Tom, Severus and Peter.

Peter frowned “I don’t like it either, but what choice do we have. If he acts like his usual self Dumbledore will know something is wrong. After he was in contact with the squib up until we interfered so there’s no way he’d expect a well adjusted child with the knowledge of what’s been going on” he said logically.

“so you want us to find a way to sort Harry into Gryffindor when he’s more of a Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Those rowdy brats will drive Harry insane” Severus snapped more annoyed with the fact that Harry can’t be himself and be safe like they all wanted.

“and he won’t have Draco in the same house” Lucius murmured before Dobby appeared with some drinks and popped out.

As Severus picked up a glass of wine he frowned “indeed … those two are nearly inseparable and with Dumbledore lurking he should have someone nearby. All these schemes will be a problem if they’re anything like what that idiot half giant did”

“Hagrid didn’t seem to truly be apart of any scheme just handled everything very poorly. It’s something there that makes me wonder if Dumbledore did interfere in a subtle way” Peter pondered as he drank his drink.

“how so?” Tom asked just as concerned as Severus and Lucius.

“Hagrid forgot to get Harry a familiar … as an insane creature lover that doesn’t seem right. In fact I would’ve thought that would have been the very first task he wanted to complete, but it was skipped entirely. That makes no sense. You remember that infestation of pixies in our second year Severus? The guy was apologizing because he actually brought the pixies and tried to keep them as pets. He loves animals too much to forget getting Harry an owl” Peter said wondering why that would be.

Severus rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh “yes he was always infuriating when it came to dangerous creatures”

“you have no right to complain. Pixies are nothing compared to the bloody acromantula he smuggled into the school his first year of school. I found him and reported him, but the expulsion didn’t teach him much. Debora said the forest is filled with acromantulas … I told Dumnledore the day before Mrytle died …” Tom trailed off for a moment wondering if Dumledore used that as an excuse to get rid of the young witch who knew too much while also taking the opportunity to make an ally by standing up for Hagrid. The wizard has done much worse to remove someone in the way.

“acromantula venom is hard to detect, but it settles in the bones so maybe I can tell Quirinus. They did keep Myrtle’s body to find the cause of death. From the way you described her death it might fit, but Hagrid’s love of the strange and deadly aside it seems we need to be wary of any owl that comes Harry’s way” Peter said considering the next possible threat coming their way.

“Vesta will watch out for any oddities on any owls” Harry piped up out of nowhere startling the older wizards “sorry” he said sheepishly.

Lucius chuckled as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. The green eyed wizard was too quiet for his own good “it’s fine Harry. Are you both ready for school tomorrow? Alecto is going to take you to King’s Cross under a disguise to make her look like Petunia ok?”

Draco frowned “we have a problem actually. Harry’s wand is acting up”

Severus set his cup down instantly and took Harry’s wand “there aren’t any obvious curses”

“would Dumbledore even try that if he wants me for some plan?” Harry asked more curious than scared. He knew some of the worst already, but being cruel for the sake of cruelty isn’t Dumbledore’s style. There has to be a gain for him somewhere otherwise he wouldn’t bother. If there was a gain … well, just don’t be the one to stand in his way …

Peter took the wand next “it’s possible … or a magic leech. Hard to say … how did it act up exactly?”

“he was somehow able to come close to setting the library on fire with a light spell he used hundreds of times” Draco answered before Harry could even open his mouth.

“that’s not right at all” Peter frowned as he set the wand on the table “Harry what did it feel like when you were given this wand? Was it different from your Knockturn Alley wands?”

The green eyed wizard took a second to think back “it did bond with me and make some sparks, but it was different … incomplete”

Tom closed his eyes as a thought came to mind “what is the core made of?”

“it’s 11 inches of Holly with a phoenix feather core” Harry said recalling what the odd wand maker, Ollivander, said about the wand.

“the phoenix feather didn’t by any chance come from Fawkes did it?” Tom asked making everyone curious.

“yeah actually … oh and he said the brother of that wand gave me the scar on my head so it’s how your wand was, right?” Harry as he remembered that important detail. He felt foolish for forgetting it, but it was hard to remember everything when you were looking over your shoulder every other second for rabid ‘fans’. Even with Peter there it was a nerve wrecking trip.

“I really hate Dumbledore” Tom rolled his eyes as he mentally cursed Dumbledore “there isn’t a brother wand. That’s my wand with a fresh wood casing” he stated and to prove it he took the wand and everyone felt the magic pulse as it should “the reason you had a slight bond is because you’re my intended” he said with a slight note of shyness in his voice as he smiled at Harry.

Peter slapped his forehead for not thinking of that solution earlier “Voldemort must’ve dropped it when the blast destroyed his body. Just enough made it through so Dumbledore had Ollivander repair it … why?”

“think of it in the long term. Dumbledore believes the horcrux is in Harry so why shouldn’t it work? He probably figured it would be just enough of a bond to be useful. As an added bonus he knows Voldemort hated Harry and would go after him once he had the chance, which would probably lead to Harry losing his wand either because it was destroyed or taken. If that happened Voldemrt would be armed again and Dumbledore could stage everything to make everyone praise him and trick Harry into fighting and dying in the war that would surely start … not unlike Gellert’s situation except Harry will be both fighting and hiding as he runs for his life” Tom summarized bitterly wishing Harry didn’t have to be near Dumbledore.

Lucius cringed in disgust “it’s disturbingly manipulative, but you can’t deny that it makes sense”

“indeed. He’s trying to play the anger Voldemort had with Harry against Harry’s need to belong in a place that isn’t the Dursleys. If that’s just part of the plan then there’s more at Hogwarts. It’s a big set up and it most likely has plenty of backup plans built in. Even a large chunk of that plan is obviously destroyed we should be careful … I am surprised that Ollivander had a part to play in this” Severus groaned wondering how far Dumbledore’s webs spread in this world and if they can avoid getting tangled up in his webs.

“I’m not. No one can resist the great Dumbledore” Tom muttered sarcastically “he isn’t going to make this easy and to start things off this brings up a problem. We can’t have Harry use that wand, of course, but Dumbledore will notice if Harry is using a different wand. How can we hide one of his wands as this wand?” Tom asked hoping for some ideas.

Lucius sighed as he thought for a moment “I can use a rune to make it look similar, but I can’t warp the length or it will screw up the core”

Harry got the point and pulled out the wand that was in his shoulder holster “this is the ash and dragon fang one. It’s only 11 ½ inches so it will be closer than the acacia and dragon heart, which is 13 inches” he said as he gave Lucius the wand.

“I can work with that … gave me a moment … curved surfaces are tricky for runes” Lucius said as he took both Harry’s wand and Tom’s wand upstairs to apply the runes needed.

Severus sighed already aware this was going to worry him every time Dumbledore looks at Harry’s wand “now you are both aware that you can’t be in the same house right?” Draco and Harry nodded with Draco being a bit annoyed with hearing the same thing over and over “good. Now Harry Peter brought up a good point earlier about the owl you were supposed to get with Hagrid”

“oh right … I can’t bring Hedwig can I?” Harry said more as a statement than a question.

“no you can’t, but we will be nearby anyway so she gets to stay in her cozy coop. However if someone offers the use of an owl have Vesta point them out. It could be a way to keep track of you. Owls Dumbledore and Weasleys” Severus said counting off the main problems on his fingers. Both boys understood the things to watch out for.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alecto winced as she drove the muggle car up to Harry who was waiting on the same block as he did for Hagrid except he had a trunk this time “I’m sorry Harry. Will this be too much?” she asked wondering if coming as Petunia was too disturbing for Harry who was staring at her blankly through his fake glasses. She thought this choice would be better than Vernon, but she could see why either would bring back harsh memories.

“no … I never actually saw her properly until now” Harry stated bluntly as he opened the trunk of the car, which is one thing he hasn’t forgotten despite living in the wizarding world for years now, and put his own trunk in the car.

“you never saw-…” ‘Petunia palmed her face feeling a little stupid “right … your eyesight sucked” she said amused at the little fact “ok, I’m only trying this contraption out so I suggest putting that thing on”

“you mean the belt?” Harry said nervously as the blood drained from his face. He had a bad feeling about this and that feeling turned out to be right. Poor Harry and Vesta, who was thrown out of his pocket where she was hiding after a sharp turn, clung to his seat for dear life as Alecto zipped down the streets in a car that was under a spell to hide it from muggles. She didn’t obey the traffic signals and barely managed to not hit anyone. Really it was a miracle they lived …

Aster careening to a sudden stop in a alley a few blocks away from King’s Cross Alecto canceled any magic on the car before driving the last few blocks slowly “wow! I like this this! Maybe I’ll get my license” she said cheerily.

“the license is meant to come first” Harry gasped as he tried to sit up after nearly going through the windshield and trying to calm Vesta down, but Alecto didn’t seem to hear him and turned serious as he saw her watching out the window “something wrong?” he asked and tried to subtly look in the same direction she was.

‘Petunia’ sneered as she slowly drove the car up to the station “the red haired woman near the door. That’s Molly Weasley. She’s waiting for you”

“did she see the magic on the car?” Harry asked as he subtly put Vesta in his pocket.

“no, I canceled that when we stopped in that alley … this is where we part ways, but don’t worry. Amicus is somewhere in there. He’s hidden better than her” Alecto said as Harry opened the door. Like Petunia would do Alecto did not help Harry get his things and instead pretended to check her makeup before driving away leaving Harry standing there.

The green eyes scanned the area, but Mrs. Weasley already left. Since he couldn’t see her any more he headed for the platform. As he expected he spotted her again out of the corner of his eye after he wandered around the station pretending not to know how to get on the platform. Lucius, of course, warned him before taking him to the spot to wait for Alecto. After all they couldn’t expect anything. The Weasleys may not have bothered to approach him until he was on the Hogwarts Express for all they knew. In that case Harry would need to know how to get on the platform. However Harry did at least expect them to be subtle if they were on the muggle side so he was shocked when he heard the following …

“OK EVERYONE! PLATFORM 9 ¾ THIS WAY! LETS GET A MOVE ON!” Mrs. Weasley announced loudly for everyone, muggle and wizards a like, to hear. He swore he heard Amycus’s voice saying ‘bloody idiot’, but when he turned around no one was there.

Harry shrugged it off and rolled his luggage over to the clan of red heads “excuse me ummm … how do you …” Harry let his sentence trail off as if he was shy and didn’t know how to word the question.

Molly’s eyes gleamed for a moment before smiling lovingly “you want to get on the platform deary?” Harry nodded and had to stop a cringe as she laid a hand on his shoulder, but did flinch instead “we’ll show you dear. Just watch-oh how rude of me. I’m Mrs. Weasley what’s your name?”

“Harry Potter” Harry answered trying not to look at the red headed boy about his age who looked greedy.

One by one the reds named Percy, Fred, George and Ron, being the greedy boy, raced through the brick wall between the platforms 9 and 10. As Harry ignored Ginny, who was trying to flirt with him, which was just weird at her age, he took note of the Weasley twins complaining about waiting so long. He doubted they’d be complaining if they were in on the plan like Ro who yelled over them to hurry up so Harry didn’t hear them, but Harry did and that yell just mad it more suspicious.

Once on the right platform Harry spotted Draco, Lucius and Narcissa, but unlike the Weasleys they betrayed nothing. Even as Ron dragged Harry to a compartment Draco seemed indifferent as he boarded with Blaise, Vincent, Greg and Theo. All of whom pretended not to recognize him too though they were good friends of his. Real friends unlike Ron and the next person to enter his compartment, Hermione Granger who immediately noticed he had no owl and offered to share hers.

The rest of the trip was fairly quiet save for a coupe moments where the lady with the cart of candy came by and Ron hinted he wanted some candy, but couldn’t afford it. The red head sulked when Harry only bought a couple chocolate frogs, but what did he expect. They had to know Harry was kept from his vault theoretically leaving him penniless and not in a position to splurge. Besides he wasn’t big on candy so he wouldn’t splurge even if he could. Other than that and a few glances between Ron and Hermione Harry noticed nothing. The next strange thing happened during the sorting …

Harry ignored most of the sortings until his own name was called. When the hat was placed on his head he heard a voice in his mind and prepared to beg the hat to place him in Gryffindor, but the hat said something odd “I am built for secrets young wizard”

The wizard frowned, he was told that already by Peter (errr … ok, but I want to request-)

“I’m able to keep them safe. Students’ secrets and one of the headmaster’s as well. All of them are safe inside me” the hat droned on not caring that he interrupted Harry’s thoughts.

(what?) Harry paused as he considered the wording of that statement.

“I can resort you another time if need be. For now you and you brother are where you need to be” the hat said inside Harry’s mind as the green eyes shifted towards Draco for a brief second “Gryffidor!” the hat yelled out loud before Harry could ask anymore questions. Harry was left no choice but to stand up and go to his assigned table which was in an uproar. The happy cheers didn’t make the trek across Dumbledore’s path any easier, but the little tongue from his sweet fox licking his hand helped a little. Still he couldn’t stop the shiver when he felt that man’s eyes on him.

“I’m starved!” Ron yelled as Harry put some food on his own plate at a much slower pace. Harry ignored the slob in favor of slipping Vesta some chicken and wondering if the hat was trying to tell him something … something horcrux related …


	15. An Edge

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottom de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

“I’m starved!” Ron yelled as Harry put some food on his own plate at a much slower pace. Harry ignored the slob in favor of slipping Vesta some chicken and wondering if the hat was trying to tell him something … something horcrux related …

XXXXXXXXXX

“this is the greenhouse … and we’re in luck because they just started blooming” Quirinus exclaimed cheerily as he lead Severus, Tom and Lucius into his family’s greenhouse behind their muggle home “here it is. You need to wait for the pollen to fall before harvesting so lets just wait here for a moment”

Tom conjured some chairs to sit on “how was Harry when you dropped him off? He wasn’t disturbed by Alecto’s appearance was he?”

“not in the slightest. It seems we forgot how bad Harry’s eyes were and were worried for nothing. Alecto said in her floo call after dropping him off at King’s Cross that he apparently didn’t even recognize Petunia and he got on the train alright” Lucius said rather amused by the odd development.

“never thought I’d find poor eyesight useful” Severus said with a light chuckle, but frowned as he watched the orange ornament flower with hanging with its red sticky stamen dangling out of it “he’ll be on the train now. I hope this goes quickly. I don’t want him alone for one second at Hogwarts”

“why can’t we do something to piss off Dumbledore and make this go faster? We could burn down the Whomping Willow or make Harry disappear for a while” Bellatrix said as she came into the greenhouse and kissed Quirinus. It clear she’s been spending a lot of time with her intended and taking his shirts too if the baggy sweater was any indication.

Severus sighed “he’s a dangerous manipulative bastard that’s over a century and a half years old. He already successfully masterminded an entire war, siphoned out the existence of basic information of everything from nature sprites to the deaging or male pregnancy potions by secretly obliviating people just to give him an edge and who knows what else” he said with irritation lacing his tone.

They found out how the knowledge of such important things vanished. First was removing the books by using his ministry connections. Then when people went to complain he’d speak with them tone at a time only tom remove the information he needed. They aren’t sure but it’s possible he started removing memories before the books and then removed the memories from those few who complained. Either way it’s clear why the general public had no clue that there was a deaging potion or would recognize what Vesta was.

“there may be ways to make things tricky for him, but you’re right Severus. A man like that won’t fly off the handle or slip up easily. Burning the Whomping Willow won’t help at all obviously since he would just drain his dead magic into the ground and make another. Remember the dead magic creates the Whomping Willows and then acts like a trash bin not the Whomping Willow drains the magic. He wont bat an eyelash if it’s destroyed since he can make more easily and making Harry vanish will make us look like kidnappers if even one of us is spotted because Dumbledore will point the finger at any rumored to be Death Eater. No, Dumbledore needs to remain in the dark and think everything is going his way or at least has no reason to think his horcruxes are anything but safe” Tom said wishing that everything was that simple, but it wasn’t.

Lucius smirked “I do have one way to shake things up. Narcissa and I finalized our divorce. With that done that makes Narcissa a Black again and that brings the one smart thing Sirius Black did right to the forefront. When Sirius became Harry’s godfather he made Harry the Black heir, but Harry is underage and needs a guide. It just so happens the only real Black, meaning not disowned or imprisoned or on the run, is Narcissa”

“she could take custody of him and Dumbledore can’t do anything about it” Tom commented with a devious smirk “it’s too late to bring this up before school, but this could distract him even more with the school year going too”

“it’s falling!” Severus exclaimed and carefully trimmed the flower that started dripping large fluffy white puffs of pollen “I’ll be happy once this potion is done”

“why Sevvy? So you can be the same age as Harry?” Bellatrix said with a suggestive wink.

“I should think it has more to do with the strain a potion like that does to the brewer” said an old woman who walked in the greenhouse to tend to some of the other flowers “there was a reason that potion was well known, but rarely made. Brewing for a straight year to complete the base and having to time it with the blooming of this pin in the butt flower that blooms once every 10 years because nothing can be preserved or the potion will fail will drain any potion master”

Severus gave an exhausted sigh “indeed and I have you to thank Mary. If not for your meticulous notes on the blooming schedule of your plants I wouldn’t have known when to start brewing ”

“you’re friends of my dear little sister Myrtle. It’s an honor to help especially if it brings that fool Dumbledore down … not just for Myrtle, but for my parents. I remember the day they heard of Myrtle’s death. They were furious and stormed into the school, but they seemed to forget everything upon their return. I received an invite from Dumbledore asking me to come and talk. He was offering guidance in my time of need, but I knew I’d end up like my parents and ran away into muggle world only sneaking in to find ways to get into Hogwarts to see my sister. No one really came after me … I guess Dumbledore didn’t think much of a barely 18 year old witch on her own” Mary scoffed, but looked at Tom with a sad smile “I tried to get you too you know”

Mary was the one who suggested that Dumbledore may have been slowly removing memories from the public. That lead the former Death Eaters to investigate and conclude it was quite possible because the very people who wrote the old textbooks didn’t even recall doing so. it must’ve taken a long time to do so, but then Dumbledore has been around a long time and sadly overseas as well. Mary simply never really explained why she expected that to be the case before. Like her sister she is full of surprises.

Tom raised an eyebrow “you did?”

“yes a month after her death. I feared you’d be a target too … I got as far as the Slytherin dorm before Myrtle stopped me. She learned about what you did to your soul and didn’t think it was wise for me to speak to you though at the same time she never told me why she thought that. It didn’t surprise me to hear that she found the horcrux back then, but she always held hope you’d pull yourself together. Enough of this old woman’s chattering. You three need to discuss quickly about how many years you want to lose before Severus is done adding the petals” Mary said before going back into the house.

“I’m assuming we all want to be about the same age as Harry so I’ll need to measure carefully, but what about you Tom? You’re already closer to Harry’s age what with your horcrux absorbing bringing you back to 15 making you only physical nine years older than him” Severus asked as he opened his bag and pulled a large jar of bubbling black goo, three squares of bread, a mortar and pestle and an eyedropper.

Tom smiled “I would like to lose those few extra years”

“but how are we going to hide the change? Runes like Harry’s scar?” Lucius asked as Severus used the mortar and pestle to grind up the petals of the flower.

“yes that would be the best. I tried a few ways to see through the runes like the ones Lucius used and nothing worked” Quirinus confirmed confident that all the basic spells to reveal things will not work.

Severus sighed as he poured the petal paste into the jar of bubbling black sludge “runes it is then … it’s ready” he announced as the black goo turned a rich amber color. With the help of the eyedropper he carefully dropped several drops on two of the squares of bread and less drops on the third “this potion calls for bread to be used for more accurate results because there’s no chance of missing even a fraction of the drops needed as it slides down a vial … here, we only have 10 minutes before it goes bad. After taking it you need to take a nutrition potion”

“no need to wait” Lucius said as he ate the bread with the most drops. Tom eagerly ate the one that has far less drops and the affect was slowly showing. Finally Severus took his square after he pulled out three nutrition potions.

Of course Tom was the first to feel the prickling effect of the potion wear off and he quickly took a nutrition potion before conjuring a mirror. He looked like a child, but that was the point after all. To make sure the other two recovered he moved closer to them. Apparently the more years you want to lose the mores painful it was. Severus and Lucius were both wincing in pain every few seconds and it lasted long after the age reversing potion seemed to curdle indicating that it went bad.

“damn that was rather uncomfortable. Severus is the pregnancy potion anything like this?” Lucius asked as he tried to lean over in his seat to get a nutrition potion, but was too dizzy to grab it. Tom had to hand him the potion and a snickering Quirinus handed Severus his potion as Bellatrix could be heard snickering at the sight of the ‘cute wittle wizards’.

“Merlin no. From what I read this is the worst of it. The pregnancy potion has no pain save for the expected symptoms of pregnancy-would you stop laughing!” Severus yelled at Bellatrix and Quirinus, but they just laughed harder at the adorable child wizards glaring at them and to make matters worse they heard a squeaky laugh too. They turned to see Peter in his rat form rolling on the floor laughing “we aren’t very intimidating like this” Severus growled and grabbed Lucius by the collar “fix this already!”

“if you let me go I will” Lucius huffed and was quickly released so he could create the runes needed to hide their new age. Severus was the one Lucius started with since he had to get to Hogwarts soon and with a few runes on the wrists, ankles and neck the potion master looked as he did before the potion.

“move it” Severus glared at the rat who squeaked sheepishly and jumped into the potion bag “are you coming Quirinus?” he asked harshly as if checking to see if he was intimidating again.

Quirinus chuckled unaffected by the glare “I’ll get my turban and robes. You go ahead”

Severus put his things away, picked up the bag and spelled away the now useless potion before flooing to his living quarters in Hogwarts “alright get out. I need to clean these things and go meet Dumbledore for a meeting”

The rat nodded and leapt out of the bag so Severus could do his work. With everything cleaned Severus opened the door unleashing Peter onto the unsuspecting people in the school and went all the way up to Dumbledore’s office. All the other staff members were there including Quirinus so the meeting should start any moment.

“another start to a new school year! Everyone have a good summer?” Dumbledore asked cheerily as he flounced into the room though Severus found it rather amusing that the old fool made sure to avoid Quirinus. Dumbledore never fully got over that spicy ‘accident’ from years ago.

After some chatting about their summers, which know bothered asking Severus anything since no one believed he had much of a social life, the meeting began. It was the basic meeting. Was everything ready? Was there any safety measure not met? And the list went on until the horn for the Hogwarts express sounded in the distance …

“it seems the students are about to arrive. Lets all go to welcome them!” Dumbledore said and just as everyone began to leave he gestured for Severus to stay behind “I know you may have a bit of bad blood with James Potter, but I do hope you’d give the boy a chance … but I’d like you to be firmer with him as well. He needs to stay grounded”

“you’re worried his fame will go to his head. Yes I suppose you’re right considering he is no doubt spoiled already” Severus stated seemingly indifferently. Truthfully he hated the idea of being sharp with Harry and once Narcissa took custody he will not continue, but until then he had to play by Dumbledore’s rules. Besides detention can be useful and fun although he was sure Harry would end up cleaning anyway just to help. That’s a habit that never went away.

“I’m glad you see what I mean” Dumbledore said cheerily and walked out with Severus while glancing at the potion master’s left arm. The headmaster believed the dark mark was still there and has spent years trying to hunt down the slightest trace of Voldemort, but has had no luck. Instead of getting frustrated he decided to try making it look like Voldemort was around and the best way to do that was make it look like someone was after Harry Potter. It will no doubt be tricky, but if people believe Voldemort is around it could flush him out.

“I do, but lets hope he doesn’t try to annoy me or the ‘Boy Who Lived’ will live the rest of his life in detention” Severus grumbled expertly hiding the fact that he was very eager to see Harry again and sure enough only a short time later Harry walked in with the first years. Something however caught Severus’s eye for a moment and Qiuirinus saw it too. Harry looked surprised for the briefest second as if the hat said something odd to him beyond the usual sorting babble, but what?

The meal went by almost too slowly for Severus’s liking, but then it was curfew and he and Quirinus patrolled the halls. As always they started in different spots, but casually met up around the Room of Requirement to talk. Of course Quirinus was there with a certain rat and after a moment Harry appeared out from under Vesta’s illusion.

“what’s wrong Harry? You seemed startled during your sorting” Severus asked clearly concerned.

Harry frowned “first Hermione Granger offered me her owl so there’s that and … the hat knows something about horcruxes” he whispered getting shocked reactions from all those around.

“ok … what were its exact words?” Quirinus asked feeling excited for breakthrough.

“it said ‘I am built for secrets young wizard … I’m able to keep them safe. Students’ secrets and one of the headmaster’s as well. All of them are safe inside me … I can resort you another time if need be. For now you and you brother are where you need to be’ that’s everything” Harry said.

Quirinus frowned “curious … Dumbledore didn’t start making horcuxes until long after school so how it know when it hasn’t been placed on Dumbledore’s head since then?”

“it said specifically that one secret was inside it … perhaps it’s trying to tell us where one is. It could actually have a horcrux inside it” Severus theorized.

Peter shifted into his human form, which looked like the part rat part man form since he has been in his rat form too long “we did think the horcruxes were in plain sight and you can’t get much more in pain sight than that. I’ll go check that, but why did it mention Draco?”

“maybe it has one, but knows of another and that it has to do with Slytherin” Quirinus pondered out loud.

Severus sighed “this put things into a little more perspective. We need to find the most annoying spots-”

“symbolic” Harry corrected.

“symbolic? How do you mean?” Severus asked not caring that Harry interrupted him. harry was the only person who could safely get away with that.

“the secret finding hat that decides where you go has been on the head of every child over the last few decades including all of you. If it has a horcrux it’s … the same as Dumbledore saying I know your secrets and can place you wherever I want. That’s just how it seems” Harry said pointedly.

“that’s insanely creepy, but I think you have a point … we need to think of the places that have the most impact” Quirinus said feeling a little ill at the thought of Dumbledore’s hands creeping into their minds and the minds of so many children.

“right, but no more tonight for you Harry. You should sleep” Severus said and Harry disappeared under his fox’s illusion.

It was time for most of hem to part ways and turn in for the night, but Peter wasn’t done yet. He shifted into his rat form and scurried all the way to the headmaster’s office and slipped inside where he spotted the hat snoring on its shelf. After shifting into his semi human form he carefully levitated the hat so it wouldn’t wake up and reached inside. At first he thought he thought it was a dead end and that the hat itself was a horcux, but then he felt something metal and pulled it out. His eyes widened in shock as he found the Gryffindor sword in his hand.

Once Peter hid the sword in a bottomless bag and scurried out as a rat the hat’s snoring stopped and its eyes opened “about time someone grabbed that thing. Now hopefully they can find the others before Albus gets anymore foolish ideas”


	16. Sam I Am

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottom de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

Once Peter hid the sword in a bottomless bag and scurried out as a rat the hat’s snoring stopped and its eyes opened “about time someone grabbed that thing. Now hopefully they can find the others before Albus gets anymore foolish ideas”

XXXXXXXXXX

Tom sighed as he sat on the couch with a book in his hand that looked strangely older like the rest of him though he knew he was physically much smaller and younger “this will take some getting used to” he said and was startled by the sudden appearance of Peter who ran into the room “Peter what’s going on- is that the Gryffindor sword?!” Tom exclaimed as Peter pulled a sword out of a bottomless bag.

“it looks right and better yet it is a horcrux!” Peter grinned

“are you sure?” Tom asked as he leapt out of his seat and went to look at the sword.

“yes I had Severus use his device before I flooed here” Peter said as he set the sword on the table only to quickly pick it up again when he realized Narcissa would not like swords on the furniture.

“thank merlin, now we just need to find the others and reveal his crimes before Dumbledore can even consider making more … how did you find it?” Tom asked curiously hoping for a solid hint as to where the other horcruxes were.

“yeah funny thing actually … the sorting hat told Harry where it was” Peter said still a bit surprised at the sudden change of events.

“the sorting hat? …” Tom frowned and looked like he was mulling something over in his mind “Dobby!”

The well dressed house elf appeared with a pop “what can Dobby do for master Tom?”

“is Lucius still up helping Narcissa with research?” Tom asked.

“yes” Dobby confirmed.

“that will be all thank you” Tom said and the house elf bowed before vanishing with a pop “if we play this right maybe … it could work” Tom mumbled and began walking towards the library.

Peter raised an eyebrow “wait what could work?” Peter blinked as Tom didn’t answer and bolted after the wizard with the sword in hand “what are you thinking- dear merlin! What happened here?” Peter yelped in shock as the library doors opened up revealing a several towers of books wrapping around the table where Lucius and Narcissa were scouring through the books.

“hmmmm?” Narcissa hummed before glancing up to see what the fuss was about and blushed “oh dear … Lucius we made a bit of a mess” she said with a chuckle making the Malfoy look up where he promptly deadpanned at the towers of books surrounding them. They both have a habit of levitating a book off to the side when they finish reading and they got carried away it seems.

“allow me beautiful” Peter said as he helped Narcissa over a small tower of books earning a smile from the new head of the Black family as he lifted her with one arm “now what is going on here?”

Narcissa smiled “Lucius and I were looking for any laws that may give Dumbledore any advantage and … well there was a small issue. As the headmaster he can claim that he’s concerned about a student who has a violent guardian and extends to the relatives of their guardian. He could try to take Harry from me tomorrow” she said knowing that Dumbledore may use Bellatrix’s violent history, albeit completely false, against them. It certainly won’t help when it’s brought up that Bellatrix is not in Azkaban

“funny he never used that before” Tom drawled a little bitter that there was a way to help kids like himself, Severus and even Lucius, but nothing was done to help them “Lucius is there a way to help a student into a school like Hogwarts without too many questions?”

“well under normal circumstances no, but if there was a sudden change like a death of the child’s guardian will make it possible. Of course that’s only if the child lives in the right range for that school and isn’t enrolled in a school already, why?” Lucius asked curious as to what this had to do with the rather urgent matter going on now such as Dumbledore’s horcruxes.

“the sorting hat pointed the way to our first horcrux” Tom said as he gestured to the sword still in Peter’s hand “we need to know if there’s any other clues it knows and the best way to do that without any suspicion is to go through a sorting. Can you arrange it for tomorrow right before class?”

“I can get approval from the other board members now actually since a number of them either brew or star gaze at these hours, but what child do you want to put in that kind of situation?” Lucius asked not wanting to put more kids in Hogwarts with Dumbledore in control.

Tom smirked “me”

XXXXXXXXXX

“mmmon’t manna get mup” Ron mumbled into his pillow as Harry tried to get him out of bed.

“fine miss breakfast” Harry shrugged. He has been awake an hour already thanks to the usual nightmares and was hungry so he had no patience to put up with lazy backstabbers. With Vesta hidden in his pocket he headed out of the boys dorm, but unfortunately ran into Hermione.

“hey Harry, where’s Ron?” Hermione asked innocently enough though Harry knew she only wanted her partner in crime.

Harry shrugged “I tried to get him up, but he refused. I wandered if it’d be ok just to bring him some food” he said meekly though he had no intention of doing that.

“no leave him. Maybe missing breakfast will teach him a lesson. He needs to realize that there are more important things” Hermione muttered with an annoyed sigh. It was clear that she didn’t approve of the red head’s attitude and Harry wondered how much trouble he could cause if he pitted Dumbledore’s spies against each other.

“well alright. If you think so” Harry said a little unsure.

“yes I am. How will he succeed in his classes if he can’t even get up on his own?” she said pointedly.

“you’re right Hermione” Harry smiled softly noticing the smug smirk on Hermione’s lips, but followed her out the door anyway.

“I know! I can’t wait for classes to start. Potions could be the most interesting” Hermione said not realizing that Harry was watching her carefully and he was sure she knew something. Was she aware of the tense history Severus had with his father? Would Dumbledore really go that far?

“it does sound fun” Harry agreed as he followed the witch and the other Gryffindors down the steps.

Upon entering the Great Hall he frowned as he saw Dumbledore speaking to Minerva who had a blonde brown eyed boy his age in regular day clothes standing nervously with her. The sorting hat was also out on the table again. Why would this be happening? Harry guessed that the boy was to be sorted, but why now? Once every student, minus Ron, was seated Dumbledore stood tall and will hopefully explain …

“with a heavy heart I have to say that two nights ago there was an accident during a brewing session” Dumbledore announced almost as if he cared “the resulting explosion took Sam’s parents from him. Since he was supposed to be home schooled he was left without proper plans for the future should something happen. So Hogwarts is offering him a place as a student. Due to the short notice he is unfortunately lacking supplies so it would be helpful if his house members could chip in and help him. now Sam have a seat and we’ll see which house you’re going into” Dumbledore with a very kind tone as he guided the boy into the seat. Harry’s heart instantly went out to the boy and hoped they’d be in the same house. Little did he know what transpired once the old hat touched the blonde locks …

(hello hat) the boy thought confidently despite looking like a scared child.

The hat chuckled inside his mind “very clever Tom. You always were one of the must cunning children I ever had the pleasure of sorting. You know though that I can’t spout out any secrets. I only knew of the one”

(I understand, but you’re hanging around his office most days. You are no fool so is there any hints, subtle slips or comments that would help us) Tom thought hoping fo anything though even if there wasn’t he was still glad he could be sorted with Harry now.

“he does mention things … I suppose those don’t count as secrets so I should be able to explain, but I have no straight answers” the hat warned.

Tom mentally nodded (anything will help)

“Dumnledore sometimes forgets I can hear him. it’s not often, but it happens. One time he ran out in the middle of the night. When he returned he was furiously muttering about brats getting into things they shouldn’t. When he calmed down he made the strange comment ‘I can’t blame the brats. I’m in the center of it after all’ and I’m remember him saying he was the heart of Gryffindor instead of having the heart of a Gryffindor. As for why I said Draco was where he should be that’s because I suspect one is there. I heard him say that the Slytherins were fools and he’d use that weakness. These comments were back when he first started as headmaster and after the war. He seemed to stop slipping up entirely a few decades ago and if I’m reading your mind right then I suspect he started draining his dead magic then resulting in a clearer mind. I must sort you now Tom before this takes too long” the hat said cautiously.

(yes of course. If you don’t mind I have a place in mind) Tom thought.

The hat chuckled “of course” the hat said before yelling “Gryffindor!”

Minerva smiled and took the hat “do talk to me if you need anything Sam” she said softly.

“over here Sam!” Harry called out making Tom’s heart skip as he made a beeline for Harry who offered a spot next to him. For a brief moment their hands touched as Sam sat down and that familiar surge of magic told Harry all he needed to know “Hermione and I will help however we can” he said more pointing out the witch to be careful of than volunteering her.

Hermione smiled no doubt eager to show off “what’s your full name?”

“Sam Moore” Tom said softly taking note of Dumbledore and Minerva glancing at him with a smirk. What were they planning?

Dumbledore raised his hands for silence again “we welcome Sam Moore with open arms. Now for the other announcements. The third floor corridor is off limits to all who don’t wish to die a most painful death and as usual don’t go near the Forest. It is dangerous. So now enjoy breakfast and good luck with your classes” he exclaimed and the food appeared in front of them.

It was relatively peaceful save for several questions directed at ‘Sam’ about his life, but Harry just asked everyone to drop it. Of course they calmed down with Harry speaking out for the boy who was actually the last person anyone would want to mess with. Not that anyone knew that though …

“go on Vesta” Harry whispered as breakfast came to an end and secretly released the nature sprite so she could wander around and stretch her legs. The fox licked Tom and Harry’s hands before vanishing under her powerful illusion.

“come on Sam! Harry! We have class!” Hermione exclaimed happily. Harry exchanged a glance with Tom and they both knew the same thing. They didn’t like Hermione. Unfortunately they were stuck with her so they followed, but just as they stepped out of the Great Hall they ran into Ron.

“why the hell didn’t you wake me Harry?” Ron glared at the blonde newcomer timidly holding onto Harry’s sleeve and shoved him “who the hell do you think you are clinging to my best mate like that?”

“what the hell Ron?!” Harry snapped and kneeled down next to Sam “if you got up when I tried to wake you then you would know he’s a new student. You should be nice to him after all he’s a Gryffindor”

Ron winced “oh sorry … hey what about breakfast? Where’s everyone going?”

“you missed breakfast idiot” Hermione said smugly enjoying the heartbroken look on the red head’s face a little too much …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus sneered as he entered the classroom with his usual dramatic style “don’t do anything stupid in my class” he said and felt a tug at his mind. It was familiar so he turned to the source, which was the newest kid sitting next to Harry.

(it’s me) came the voice when Severus used his own mind to connect them.

(Tom?) Severus thought a little surprised by the development and realized Lucius must’ve removed his runes before applying new ones that will change just a few subtle features.

(yes, don’t be mean to Harry. Narcissa is going to bring up Harry’s guardianship right now actually so you won’t need to) Tom thought back actually feeling Severus perk up at the thought and went through the class treating on better or worse than anyone else in his class.

XXXXXXXXXX

The goblin looked up from his work and snarled at the witch “Lady Black it’s good to see you. How can I help you today?”

Narcissa stood tall like a proud noble of a pure blood family “as the current head of the Black family I wish to take custody of the future heir, Harry Potter … however I have a condition I’d like met”

“which is?” the goblin sneered curiously.

Narcissa explained and prayed this will be allowed. If not then Dumbledore will have a chance to take him again and she simply could not allow that …


	17. Guardianship

(I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, Harem – top Harry x bottom de-aged Severus / Tom / Lucius**

**Last Time:**

Narcissa explained and prayed this will be allowed. If not then Dumbledore will have a chance to take him again and she simply could not allow that …

XXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the castle lay three more fragments of a madman’s soul, but the owner of those fragments had no clue one was missing. He was too interested in watching the first period through a charmed pocket mirror. The mirror was showing him everything going on in the potions class, which was going smoothly save for the one thing he specifically wanted to see …

“Why isn’t Severus treating the boy harshly?” Dumbledore muttered under his breath. He wanted there to be a terrible relationship between Harry and Severus Snape. That should be easy considering the bad blood between Severus and James Potter who Harry looked identical to down to the thick glasses. The only difference was the color of his eyes.

The headmaster didn’t know it, but the glasses weren’t even real. Those spectacles were simply a transfigured quill that Lucius gave him when he dropped Harry off in the muggle world. They were useless and Harry didn’t need them at all save for fooling the old wizard.

“Ah … I see now.” Dumbledore sighed as he noticed Severus glance at Sam who was helping Harry with the class potion.

It was then he understood why the potion master wasn’t being as harsh as he expected. Severus was being careful around the new boy. No doubt the potion master was sympathetic to the boy’s tragedy, but unfortunately Harry has taking a liking to the boy so Severus couldn’t be harsh to Harry without frightening Sam. That had to change as far as Dumbledore was concerned.

After all, Harry had to be treated harshly so he only felt safe coming to Hermione, Ron and, of course, the headmaster. However, Dumbledore realized that though the treatment must change soon this may be a useful development. With the right encouragement Sam could be a line straight to Harry. It could be even better than the ‘friendship’ Hermione and Ron were making with Harry.

“Sam is an only child and one that suffered a great loss-” Dumbledore’s thoughts were interrupted when Fawkes flew to her perch and plopped something on his desk. He picked up the letter and saw a Gringotts seal. “What in Merlin’s name is this about?” He said as he opened the envelope and read the contents. “A request for a change in guardianship. I’ll need to see about this now.” He said with an annoyed sigh as he headed for the floo. This wasn’t something he wanted to do now, but he had to get it out of the way. Though it was annoying he was curious as to who needed a new guardian now. For privacy purposes the goblins didn't give a name so he knew nothing and won’t until he speaks with the goblins.

A goblin looked up as Dumbledore flooed into the bank, “Mr. Dumbledore, we’ve been waiting. If you will please follow me.”

Dumbledore nodded and followed the goblin, “Of course … I do hope this goes quickly. I have students to tend to.” He said getting only silence as a response much to his annoyance, but upon entering the room he was guided to his annoyance changed to curiosity.

“Hello, headmaster.” Narcissa said without looking up from the papers on table in front of her.

“It has been a while, Lady Malfoy … may I ask what is going on here?” Dumbledore asked calmly despite the other former students in the room, which wasn’t easy. There was Lucius, Bellatrix, Peter, the Carrow twins, Alecto and Amyous, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty, Yaxley and Rowl all standing around Narcissa.

Narcissa finally looked up at the headmaster, “Actually, I’m happy to say I’m now Lady Black.”

Dumbledore frowned as if he cared about the implied divorce, which he really didn’t, “I’m sorry to hear about that. Is Draco why I was asked to be present?”

Lucius shook his head, “On the contrary, nothing is being changed with Draco.”

“You’re here because of Harry Potter.” Narcissa said casually watching Dumbledore carefully for any sign of distress. Of course, there wasn’t a single sign …

“Harry Potter? I’m not sure I follow.” Dumbledore said being careful not to say any more than he had to until the entire situation became clear.

The goblin snapped its fingers making a seat next to the table shrink so he could step on to it before letting it rise so he was properly seated at the table, “Lady Black has requested full guardianship of one Harry Potter and seeing as he is the Black heir she has every right to do so.”

“I see … so I’m not here just as the headmaster of Harry’s school, but as his magical guardian.” Dumbledore mused out loud deciding to let the fact out before the goblin brought it up. In the end it will make things easier and he must admit it was good to see the slightest sign of shock in the eyes of his former students. He will look back on it fondly when he takes full custody of Harry.

Narcissa was surprised that the headmaster admitted his position so easily, but she recovered quickly and went back to the task at hand, “Yes and I will be talking to Harry later today of course, but you must sign some things before that.” She said pointing to the papers on the table that were magically moving closer to Dumbledore along with a quill and ink well.

Dumbledore frowned, “I mean no offense, but I can not allow it considering your former connections and how those connections may bring harm to Harry. I’m sure the goblins will agree it wouldn’t be wise. In fact, I will take full custody if I must. Harry is in school so it will be easier for me to care for him where I couldn’t before with my duties as a headmaster though even then I did leave him with blood relatives to care for him and had someone watching him. I never heard anything that suggested he wasn’t being cared for the way he should be and I made many payments to assist in his care.” He said being very careful to explain all the points that the goblin may bring up, but spin it so he was not at fault if they discovered the truth.

The goblin sneered, “When put like that and considering the charges against those here I would agree in an instant,” he said before the amused sneer grew wider. “However, this is not normal circumstances.” The goblin said and a piece of parchment appeared in front of him.

“How so?” A seemingly curious Dumbledore asked though he was really sighing inwardly as he realized this won’t be as easy as he thought. That was fine though since he was sure he could find many ways to keep Harry under his thumb.

“Quite, it seems all of these people were accused of crimes they did not commit. None were checked for the dark mark. None were given a trial. All spent years in Azkaban for no reason at all, which is where Gringotts has decided to put the ministry in its place.” The goblin said and Narcissa unknowingly held her breath as the goblin scrawled something on the newest parchment. “We will be suing the ministry for very poor conduct and false imprisonment. Seeing that they gave us memories proving none of the crimes they were accused of, including what happened to the Longbottoms, were things they did we have to file guardianship with Lady Black.”

Narcissa inwardly sighed in pure relief, “Thank you, Master Griphook.”

“Our duty is to our client, but more importantly the child. Gringotts is simply doing its job and it would help if you changed things on your end as the headmaster of Hogwarts.” Griphook said giving Dumbledore a dismissive wave much to the amusement of all of those present.

“Yes, of course. It won’t take long. Would you like me to escort young Harry to you after his classes?” Dumbledore offered knowing he couldn’t argue with the goblin. Instead his mind went to securing a spot in Harry’s trust before things got too difficult to explain. He wasn’t worried though since Harry was in school most of the year and he had people working on bonding with Harry. In fact, this development made a feeling of excitement replace his earlier annoyance. This will be a fun game for a change and he was fine with that. It will make their deaths far more satisfying as far as he was concerned.

“No, I will go bring Harry here if you wouldn’t mind giving him a pass on his classes. At least the classes up until lunch so that I may speak with him properly.” Narcissa said calmly as she stood not wanting him to get a moment alone with Harry

“Very well, he will be back in time not just for lunch, but for his first flying lesson.” Dumbledore said with a smile while noticing Bellatrix subtly hide her left arm behind her back. It was faint, but he saw a bit of black peeking out from under the sleeve and it was to know the dark marks still existed. “I noticed that you haven’t brought up Draco in this. It’s not everyday that you basically gain a brother … I hope he adjusts as well. Good day.” Dumbledore said pleasantly as he left to return to Hogwarts.

Narcissa frowned, “It’s like he knows something. Did we show our hand too much?”

“No, Cissa, he’s just not easily rattled.” Bellatrix grinned as she hugged her sister. “Go get Harry and we’ll finish here.”

Griphook nodded seriously, “I would recommend completing these magical contracts. Suing is the most important thing right now. After all, getting their names cleared is the only way you can maintain guardianship of Harry.” The goblin said making sure he keeps the one condition his client wanted …

The one condition being ‘Clear them’. That’s all Narcissa wanted and it was all she needed. Griphook agreed under the one condition that she and all those involved were completely up front in return. Otherwise, the case will fall apart.

“Right … I’ll go.” Narcissa said raising an eyebrow at her sister who was still holding on to her.

Bellatrix pouted, “Fine.” She said and finally let go of her amused sister who quickly left to speak with Harry.

“Dumbledongle didn’t seem too surprised that you guys didn’t torture the Longbottoms.” Peter mused catching everyone’s attention.

Yaxley scoffed, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he did it and let us take the fall.”

“Considering what you told me thus far it’s not entirely surprising, but we have no proof of those actions. Of all the things you told me the only thing that can be proven is that he has a horcrux in a sword, which means nothing its own since the act of making a horcrux is not even documented. Even we can’t charge him for that.” Griphook said not liking that such a disgusting act against nature was going unpunished, but nothing could be done. “For now, let’s focus on clearing all of your charges.”

Rowl frowned in worry, “What will happen if they ask to see our arms? We can’t let it get out that we don’t have the mark while Severus is acting as a spy.”

Griphook snarled, “The ministry has screwed up so badly that they can’t legally investigate you now. If they ask, report it to us and they’ll be reprimanded.”

“Not confirming it should help keep Dumbledore assuming the mark still exists.” Lucius said hopefully, but now he was worried about how Dumbledore will attempt to gain Harry’s trust.

“Quite, but I must ask what happened to Harry’s muggle guardians.” The goblin said, but simply smirked at the witches and wizards who stood there silently. “I’ll just say they were inadequate.” Griphook said as he marked a parchment suspecting that there was more to it, but the details weren’t needed. Especially if they made things difficult for Harry’s guardianship. “We can’t tie Dumbledore to anything criminal. Even if he gave the money he withdrew to the Dursleys and Ms. Figg we can’t prove it was for continued abuse. Those letters you said he sent Ms. Figg have no magic, let alone his own, on them so they can’t be proven as his … and considering the Dursleys and Ms. Figg won’t be returning,” Griphook scoffed in amusement at the silent humans. “He can blame them and it will stick. You want Dumbledore you’ll need something dragon scale clad and get him under Veritaserum for all the rest.”

“I see … thank you, Master Griphook.” Lucius said feeling a little disappointed that this isn’t going to be easy, but it didn’t change anything. They still had to get all the horcruxes so that when they do find something to charge him for he won’t get away …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus looked up as Narcissa entered his class, “Lady Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He said pretending he wasn’t friends with the witch.

“I’m here for Harry and Draco.” Narcissa said looking at both boys who looked genuinely confused, which wasn’t a surprise since they weren’t told yet.

The potion professor was about to say something sarcastic when a charmed piece of paper flew into the classroom and into his hand, “They are free to go.” He said and mentally smiled as Harry and Draco left.

Sam pretended to be clueless. “Wonder what that’s about?”

“Who cares about the snake.” Ron muttered, unknowingly pissing off Tom who sprinkled a little mandrake root on the lionfish spines that Ron tossed into his cauldron. The little tweak resulted in green smoke spraying Ron in the face.

“Idiotic Weasley.” Severus grumbled though he knew who was really responsible. “Class is nearly done so clean up your mess and go.” He said and glance at Tom with an unseen smirk as the students left.

Sam smiled as he saw Harry at lunch, “So, what happened?”

“Something amazing! I’ll give you all the details you need.” Harry said knowing Tom knew most of what happened already, but under the safety of a silencing charm Narcissa told them some details he should know. With an unseen Vesta following them to their flying lesson and warping what they say so it all sounded innocent to passersby Harry explained. Tom wasn’t happy that the horcrux alone couldn’t put Dumbledore away, but hope wasn’t lost as long as they kept their eyes open.

Not unlike the eyes watching them through a mirror right now …


End file.
